Here we go Again
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: this is the seqele following The Year After. Rose and Jay are married, Jeff and Lexi are engaged, Trish and Ron are looking at a very rocky realtionship. IF YOU DID NOT READ THE YEAR AFTER, READ BEFORE YOU READ THIS SO YOU DONT GET CONFUSSED. thanxs!
1. Chapter 1

Here we go Again

Authors Note: I'm back with bigger and hopefully better ideas. If you loved my previous story The Year After, you'll like the sequel. Also, the first chapter will focus around Rose's thoughts, well…mostly, cause I suck at third person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I wish I owned Jay though. **Sigh** Anyway, I only own Rose and her daughter, Patricia and half of Alexis Jennings.

Chapter 1: New life, new changes.

Twenty-six-year old Rose Stratus- Reso was downstairs putting the final finishing touches to the dinning room table. She was wearing silver Cuban heeled boots with a long knee length dress on. Over her dress, she had a small tight pale green vest. Smiling, she stepped back as she looked at wonder at her handy work. There was a small golden glow from the candles that she had lit. There were silver colored place mats, with matching silver silverware. (duh) She had managed to find a golden colored tablecloth. Steeping back, Rose waked up the stairs to his bedroom. His…she had to stop thinking like that and start thinking about theirs. Happily smiling, Rose ascended up the spiral staircase and into the master bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once she got up there, she heard the water from the shower turn off and smiled at the thought of him being clean. Going over to her "grooming spot" as Jay likes to call it, she picked up her brush and a hairclip. Letting her long blond hair tumble down, she brushed it ever so gently, and tied her hair into a Swedish hair bun. She then picked up glistening green hoped earrings and put on a long black choker. As she fumbled with the backing of her earrings, Jay opened the door and sat on the edge of their waterbed mattress.

He was wearing a black suite with a tight black shirt on with a matching pale green tie. Looking into the mirror, she saw his reflection and sat down in his lap. Holding him around his neck, both of her rings sparkled in the dim light.

"Ready to greet our dinner guests?'' Jay asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"As always, my love." Rose said as she got off of his lap and grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. Just then and there, the doorbell rung.

"I'll go get the food out, and you greet our guests. How about that?" Rose asked.

"Not a bad idea." Jay said as he ran to the door and answered as Rose grabbed the salads and the chicken out of the oven.

Lexi and Jeff were the first to arrive, as Alexis went into the kitchen to see Rose Jeff and Jay sat in the living room talking.

"So how is the married life going?" Jeff asked playing with his tie.

"It couldn't be better, what about you and Alexis?" Jay said nudging his friend.

Jeff smiled before seeing his girlfriend in the kitchen joking around with Rose.

"If things go the way I think they are, I'm going to propose to her." Jeff said showing him the ring.

"Whoa nice rock, when are you going to do it?" Jay asked

"Honestly? I was thinking tonight." Jeff said putting the ring back in the case and shoving it in his pocket.

The doorbell rang, as Rose practically ran for it. Opening the door she hugged her mother.

"Hey mom, I missed you even though it's only been 2 weeks." Rose said with a huge smile, Jay just shook his head at his wife.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Trish asked

"Well roasted chicken, don't worry Lexi I made you're favorite salad for you." Rose said as Lexi grinned.

"Sweet now I'm hungry let's go eat!" Lexi said

"Oh my god I love this shit." Alexis said already chowing down on her salad.

"Oh so you don't love me?" Jeff asked with a puppy face, Alexis grinned.

"Nope." Alexis said playfully and stuck her tongue out.

"Well then I guess I know the answer to this question but I will ask anyway." Jeff said moving his chair out of the way and getting down on one knee. Pulling out the diamond ring he took her hand.

"Alexis will you marry me?" Jeff asked, she looked at him with tears in her eyes pulling her hand out of his she ran out of the house. Everyone looked at each other in shock; Jeff put his head down as a tear slipped down his face.

Rose excused herself and ran out of the dinning room and out the front door. Seeing Lexi sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Lexi what's wrong, I thought you loved him?" Rose asked sitting next to her best friend.

"I do but, I don't know if I am ready yet. We just got together a few months ago, he hates me now." Lexi said

"He doesn't hate you, but you should go back in there." Rose said standing up pulling her friend up with her.

"Ok, I really hope he doesn't hate me." She said taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes.

Walking back inside as Rose sat back at the table, Trish looked over and mouthed well? To which she said she took care of it. Lexi looked at Jeff.

"Um can we talk in private for a second?" Lexi asked quietly

"Of course." Jeff said taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I just don't think I'm ready for this. I mean we just started to go out a few months ago, and believe me I do love you. I hope you can understand and that you don't hate me." Lexi said

"I could never hate you, ever. And don't worry I would never make you do anything you are not ready for." Jeff said and kissed her.

"Yes." Alexis said

"What?" Jeff asked

"Yes, I will marry you." She said with a huge smile

"You will?!" Jeff asked excitedly

Lexi nodded and smiled

"Aw." Rose, Trish, and Jay said

"Where you listening the whole time?" Lexi asked crossing her arms; they nodded and came in hugging them.

"Let me see the ring." Lexi said jumping up and down on the couch.

"Man she is to perfect for you, you're both crazy." Jay said

Jeff chuckled taking out the ring and putting it on her finger.

"I love you." Lexi said

"I love you too." Jeff said with a huge smile before kissing her.

"Yeah go Lexi!!" Rose said

Alexis rolled her eyes and punched her lightly in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Rose asked, rubbing her arm.

"Wow, is the six time woman's champion softining up???" Lexi asked playfully.

"No, it's just that I wasn't expecting that." Rose said.

"Well, are we just going to sit here, or are we just going to go eat?" Jay asked, jumping up as he pulled Rose into the kitchen.

"Oww, Jay, that's called my arm, and I might need my arm…hmmm, later." Rose said, trying to free her arm from his grasp as they disappeared into the kitchen as Trish just sighed and shook her head at her daughter and son-in-law and followed them into the kitchen. Lexi was just amazed at how crazy but still loveable, even if she is a married woman. But, hell, she was soon going to be a Mrs. Hardy. Rolling her eyes at her deranged friend and husband, she followed them into the kitchen to finish her salad with Jeff hot on her heels.

"Well thanks for coming tonight you guys, we really missed you all. Lexi you better call me after RAW on Monday." Rose said hugging her best friend.

"Don't worry I will, you better watch my match." Lexi said.

"Alright and mom go easy on Lexi she is still a newbie in the business." Rose said with a slight smile.

"Ok by honey love you." Trish said and everyone left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jay asked with a flirty grin.

Rose giggled and ran up to their room.

The next morning Rose got up early and made breakfast for Jay, as she was cooking some eggs she felt arms wrap around her hips.

She jumped throwing the spatula in the air, turning around she saw Jay there with a smile planted on his face.

"You scared me!" Rose whined with a pout.

"Aw I'm sorry, so what ya making?" Jay said with his arms still around.

"What does it look like? I'm making eggs and bacon." Rose said

"It smells good, just don't burn it like last time." Jay said reminding her when she burnt the bacon last time.

_Flash back_

"_Jay how do you like you're bacon?" Rose asked_

"_Crispy!" Jay yelled from the bedroom_

_Rose wasn't good when it came to cooking, putting the stove on high she went to get plates. Coming back she started to see smoke, putting the plates on the counter she ran over to the stove._

"_Is something burning?" Jay asked_

"_The bacon it's done!" Rose said turning the stove off and opening the window to get air taking the 'bacon' off the stove she put it on his plate._

_When Jay came into the kitchen he was greeted to his breakfast._

"_I said I like it crispy, not burned to a crisp." Jay said laughing_

"Ok so it was that one time, big deal!" Rose said.

"Ya, one time could turn into like, thirty thousand times." Jay said playfully.

"You no what, Einstein? How about I cook, you eat, then we'll see if Lex and Jeff want to meet us at Starbucks, ok?" Rose asked turning around to smile at him.

"Hmmm…. Ok, Jay likey." Jay said. "Wow, you did not burn the eggs. Want me to cook the bacon for you?" Jay asked.

Rose just sighed and shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'll be right back anyway, I have to change into something, and the eggs are done by the way." Rose said as she ran upstairs. Jay just shrugged as he pulled the bacon out of the fridge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Rose came back downstairs breakfast was ready. Everyone thought that Rose had outgrown her black because she hardly wore it. Obviously not. She came downstairs wearing a short purple shirt with a pink net over her abs, (a/n, I HATE the color pink, but here its ok, cause it's not that much.) with a small black jacket over it and black low riders on with light blue flip-flops.

"You know what, this stuff smells great." Rose said as she leaned down and kissed Jay and began to eat.

About fifteen minutes later, Rose grabbed her phone to call Lex and Jeff.

"_Hello, Alexis Jennings speaking." Lexi said into her cell phone. _

"_Of course I know that it's you, chica. Anyway, getting to the point, Jay and I were wondering if you and Jeff wanted to go to Starbucks with us" Rose asked, playing with her hair. _

"_I don't know, let me ask Jeff." Lexi said. Rose heard Lexi in the back round asking Jeff if he wanted to go._

"_Of course, we'll be there at around tennish, that all right with you?" She asked. _

"_Of course it is, see you then." Rose said as she hung up._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At about five to ten, Rose and Jay were out by the car waiting for Jeff and Lex to come.

After they showed up, they all went to Starbucks.

"Hey, Lex, I had a question for you. You never told us how old you were." Jay said and Jeff nodded in agreement. He wanted to know how old his fiancé was. Rose just leaned back on the car hood and looked at her fingernails.

"She's 25." Rose answered for her.

After that they all went into Starbucks. They had to hurry, cause Lex had a ways to drive with Jeff so that they could meet up with Trish at the airport.

"Ok, have fun tomorrow Lex and Jeff. O, and by the way, tell my mom I said hi and that I love her." Rose called to Lex as she and Jeff drove away.

"Ok, now, let's get lunch ready and just relax for a while." Jay said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmmm… not a bad idea." Rose said, kissing him on the lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jay, come one, its Lex verses my mom right now." Rose hollered from the den.

"Coming!!!" Jay hollered back as he came running in as they announced the match.

"**The following Diva's match is scheduled for one fall." Lillian said as the crowd went wild.**

**Once Trish's music went off, everyone went wild. She came back for one more match.**

"**Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Lillian said, beaming, and trying to hide it.**

"**And the challenger from New York City, Alexis Jennings." Lillian said. Every one was quiet. This was a new diva, but when she posed with Jay, Rose and Jeff a few years back, she looked hot. **

**Trish and Lexi then did an arm-to-arm lock, with Trish getting the upper hand. She may be like, gone, but she was still in shape. Lexi then got smart and kicked Trish in the shin, which made Trish fall to the canvas, holding her leg. **

**Lexi then tried to hit Trish with a roundhouse kick on the taller diva, but Trish had gotten up. Trish then grabbed her foot and used an Irish whip into the turnbuckle. Trish kneeled down for a minute, for which Lexi went to the top turnbuckle to do a flying drop kick, but failed to notice that she was set up for the StratuSphere. Trish then made her mark with a Chick Kick. Looking ready to do StratusFaction, Lexi had seemed to reverse it with a Russian Leg Sweep. Trish stood up as Lexi flew down from the top turnbuckle with a flying drop kick. Quickly going for the pin, she got a near three count and started kicking Trish in the back. She then went back to the top turnbuckle to try the drop kick again, but was caught and lost to the MaTrish revolution head scissors. Trish then set up for the StratusFaction yet again, and scored. Going for the pin, she got a three count.**

"**Here is your winner, Trish Stratus!" Lillian said. Trish smiled as she went to all four corners and pointed and finally bowed in the middle of the ring. Smiling, she helped Lexi up and gave her a hug. For a new diva, she fought very well, and the fans thought so as well as they cheered.**

Ok guys, here you go. Hope u like my story. It would have been up sooner, but I had the gay case of writers block. But thanxs 2 Andrea, she helped me out a lot. Hope u guys like this, thanxs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Life isn't as easy as it seems

Here we go Again

Authors Note: I'm back with bigger and hopefully better ideas. If you loved my previous story The Year After, you'll like the sequel person. I own only Rose, part of Lexi, and the lyrics belong 2 Kelis.

And also in the lyrics, there's some strong language, u have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I wish I owned Jay though. **Sigh** Anyway, I only own Rose and her daughter, Patricia and half of Alexis Jennings. Oh, and by the way, Patricia is Rose's first daughter that comes later on in the story.

Chapter 2: Life isn't as easy as it seems

"Hey Trish. Thanks for helping me out back there, and totally congratulating me. I just feel bad that I lost my first match." Lexi said with her head hung down.

Trish turned around and looked at her friend. "Look, Lexi, life isn't as easy as it seems. If it were, then everything that we wanted we would get. Or that we win every match. We just have to live life our own complicated way. And I have one more thing to tell you. Next week, it will be one last match for Rose and I for a while. It will be you, Rose and Jeff against Jay, Lita, and I. And don't forget to call Rose, because as far as I know she told you to call her after your match." Trish said as she walked away.

"Un-hu, I think that I'll call her after I hang with Trish and Jeff at a club." Lexi thought as she went to Jeff's locker room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After three hours of non-stop fun, it was ten thirty at night, which meant that in Toronto it was 1:30. (A/N, I'm not sure, so correct me if im wrong.)

Anyway, knowing Rose, she would probably be in bed, asleep with a book in her hand. Jay would have taken it out of her hands and turned the light off.

Finally gathering the courage, Lexi stood outside and took her cell phone to call the Reso house phone. After hearing the phone ring five times, Lexi was about to give up hope and hang up when some one sleepy answered the phone.

"_Hello. Rose Reso speaking." Rose said into the phone groggily. _

"_Don't you mean Rose Stratus-Reso? Oh, and it's Lexi by the way" Lexi said._

"_Lexi, why didn't you call me back like four hours ago??" Rose questioned as she quietly got out of bed so she didn't disturb Jay; so she silently walked downstairs to the kitchen. _

"_Because I had way to much fun. It is so great being a WWE diva, and I had so much fun there, and I had fun at the club too. And going off of the subject, are you a virgin?" Lexi asked, looking back at the club and Jeff and Trish standing there. There was a long pause before Rose answered about five minutes later. _

"_Lex, what type of question is that?" Rose snapped a little. Lexi winced a little the sound of her voice, before a sly grin came across her face._

"_Just answer the question." Lexi said, still grinning from ear to ear, knowing that Rose would soon get fed up and tell her._

"_N-O spells no, Lexi." Rose said. _

"And Y-E-S spells yes." Lexi said as she rocked back and fourth. She was extremely drunk.

"_Lexi, are you drunk?" Rose asked. She could see easily through her friend's mask. _

"_I am…" She then hiccupped then continued her sentence. "Drunk. I'm just tir..."At this, Lexi hung up as she passed out. Luckily, Jeff was there as Lexi fell, unconscious and all, into his arms. Looking down, he saw that Lexi still looked pretty hot sleeping. He carried her back into Trish's rental car. They had to get back to the hotel before something happened to Lexi. _

Meanwhile, while Rose was on the other line and hung up, she smiled, as she knew that Lexi was drunk and went back to bed. It was a long night, and she was tired.

"Who was that?" Jay asked as Rose got back into bed.

"Lexi, she is really drunk." Rose said with a small chuckle.

Jeff put Lexi on his bed before getting into bed with her and putting his arms around her. She woke up a couple times to throw up, the next morning she woke up with the most awful headache imaginable and such nausea, she put her head under the pillow wishing the sun to go away. A few hours later Jeff got up shaking Lexi awake.

"Come on Jeff leave me alone, please." Lexi begged mumbling from under the pillow.

"Nope we have to go to a signing today, remember?" Jeff said feeling bad for her.

"Oh fuck, I totally forgot ugh can't we cancel it. Or better yet find someone who looks exactly like me." Lexi said still having a small sense of humor.

Rose and Jay were still asleep, when Trish called to see how they were doing.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Rose asked

"I'm good sweetie, what about you and Jay. Everything going good?" Trish asked as she painted her fingernails.

"Yup so what the heck exactly happened last night, of all people I would have expected you to tell Lexi to stop drinking. Don't tell me you are trying to be a cool mom again, remember the last time you did that we got arrested for me driving without a permit." Rose said

"Ugh don't remind me! Thank god WWE didn't look into that, otherwise I think my fan base would be down." Trish said with that famous laugh.

Rose smiled before saying,

"Ok well mom, I'm going to go oh and be sure to yell in Lexi's ear for me." Rose said sarcastically.

Lexi had finally gotten up after half an hour; she got changed into baggy white pants and a light purple tank top. Jeff was wearing a loose t-shirt and some baggy black pants.

"Well don't we look lovely this morning?" Jeff said kissing the top of her head.

"Shut up, I look horrible." Lexi growled.

They soon left and about 1 ½ hour later they arrived at the mall they would be signing at.

People were screaming and cheering, luckily before they left Lexi took 2 aspirins.

"Make them shut up." Lexi mumbled.

"Lexi, don't say that, you'll just drive all the fans away." Trish said pulling her pen out of her purse. This was going to be a very long day.

"Where the hell is my pen." Lexi mumbled as she went searching threw her bag and came out with a blue one.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about an hour and a half of autograph signing, they were about ready to go out to lunch.

"Hey, Trish, I was wondering if we could come back to Canada with you? Cause you, Rose, Jay, and the both of us will be on RAW, it only seems reasonable that we just come by with you guys that way we could all be on the same plane." Lexi said. Her hangover had seemed to be wearing off.

Trish looked at her through the rearview mirror. She then cocked an eyebrow up and Lexi. Sighing, she said, "If it's all right with those two, which I bet it would be. I'm going to my own house with Ron, so you can either stay with me or Jay and Rose." Trish said.

Lexi smiled as she picked up her phone and called Rose and Jay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose was in the back yard playing volleyball with Stacy, who was in town visiting her and Trish when she got back. Amethyst was there watching her mom and cousin playing, as Andrew and Jay where in the house visiting and catching up with each other.

Rose just missed protecting her spot on her side of the net when Stacy suddenly spiked the ball to her right side, her weakest side.

"Wow, nice spike Stacy. Want to take a quick break?" Rose asked dusting off her volleyball Junior High Uniform.

"Sure, why not?" Stacy said as she took her red shirt off showing a green spaghetti strap shirt with white shorts.

Rose and Stacy with Amethyst sat down and drank their lemonade.

The phone started ringing. Rose started to get up to get it before Jay came out with the phone and handed it to her.

"Hello? Rose Stratus-Reso speaking." Rose said into the phone, sipping her lemonade.

"_Hey, Rose, it's Lexi. Um, Jeff and I were wondering if we could stay with you?" Lexi asked. _

"_Um, see if you could stay with my mom and Ron, cause Jay and I are having Stacy and Andrew staying over. Oh, and tell mom that if she wants to see them, you guys have to come to a club with us tonight." Rose said._

"_Ok, we will be there in about forty-five minutes. Your mom has to pick up some clothes, but we will be over here shortly." Lexi said._

"_Ok, so you later then." Rose said._

"Stacy lets go get the guys ready to go to a club."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few hours, every one was ready to go. Amethyst was staying with Uncle Ron for the night. Trish and Rose were wearing the same thing, short black dresses; Stacy had a short green one.

Lexi had on a short black skirt and light purple with glitter halter top, her hair was down and curled slightly.

Jeff had on some black baggy pants and a tight deep red mesh shirt.

Jay had on a light brown t-shirt and loose jeans.

Walking into the club Rose pulled Jay to the dance floor as her favorite song came on. Lexi and Jeff went over to the dance floor, but Trish said she would sit this one out.

"Mom, come on!!!!!!!!!! Dance with us!!!" Rose said as she pulled her mother on the dance floor when her old entrance music came on. It was also one of her favorite songs, "Bossy, by Kelis and Two $hort.

You know, it's a hard pill to swallow

When they tell you you strange

You ain't hot

Then in the blink of an eye

They got on what you got

That means i'm a boss!

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch that beat go...

I'm bossy

I'm the first girl to scream on a track

I switched up the beat of the drum

That's right i brought all the boys to the yard

And that's right, i'm the one that's tattooed on his arm

I'm bossy

I'm the bitch y'all love to hate

I'm the chick that's raised the stakes

I told young stunna he should switch debate n I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy

Ooh lemme slow it down for ya so you can catch the flow

Screw it up make it go extra slow

Screw it up make it go extra slow

(on the flo get down, on the flo)

Ooh i gave you a taste you want some more

Touch down on it like a pro

I ride the beat like a bicycle, icicle

Ooh from the 6-4 heffas up in crenshaw

The money makin playas up in harlem

Don't want no problem

We gon keep it bumpin while the 808 is jumpin

Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill

Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill

I'm bossy

I'm the first girl to scream on a track

I switched up the beat of the drum

That's right i brought all the boys to the yard

And that's right, i'm the one that's tattooed on his arm

I'm bossy

I'm the bitch y'all love to hate

I'm the chick that's raised the stakes

I told young stunna he should switch da gate

I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy

Ooh (i bet i bet i bet) i bet cha neva heard it like this before

My baby be cruisin them phantom doors

Got the bar poppin this that you can't afford (can't afford)

Ooh i'm drinkin blastin the crowds it's all smokin

All the while i'm all open

Me and my girls we stay fly and we love to stay high

Ooh from the 6-4 heffas up in crenshaw

To the money makin playas up in harlem

Don't want no problems

We gon keep it bumpin while the 808 is jumpin

Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill

Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill

I'm bossy

I'm the first girl to scream on a track

I'm switched up the beat of the drum

That's right i brought all the boys to the yard

And that's right i'm the one that's tattooed on his arm

I'm bossy

I'm the bitch ya'll love to hate

I'm the chick that's raised the stakes

I told young stunna he should switch da gate

I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy

It's bout time that she get with me

Can't stop starin, she's fine and she's pretty

Damn girl, don't hurt em

If niggas don't back, you gon work em

Put your mack down, i know your background

Whatchu want girl, you gettin mac now

That's how you do it, huh?

Well i'm the coolest one

In fact, bitches in the back bring em to the front, bitch!

Tell that man you's a boss bitch

Make some noise, raise your hand if you's a boss bitch

I don't think he understand you's a boss bitch

Get some help if you can cause he lost it

Ain't no refunds, she spent the cash mayne

In your benz with her friends in the fast lane

Flossin, you say "how much it cost me?"

About a million dollars playa, she's bossy

I'm bossy

I'm the first girl to scream on a track

I switched up the beat of the drum

That's right i brought all the boys to the yard

And that's right i'm the one that's tattooed on his arm

I'm bossy

I'm the bitch y'all love to hate

I'm the chick that's raised the stakes

I told young stunna he should switch da gate

I'm back with an 808 cause i'm bossy

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh...

"Good, I love this song!!!!" Rose said as they sat down.

"Well, of course you would. That was your theme song back in WWE." Trish said staring down at her pink nails.

"Hmmm… if you excuse me, I will be right back." Stacy said as she got up to leave. Trish, you are with me." Stacy said again as she left dragging Trish by the arm.

"So, I'm gonna get some beer. So, who wants to go with me?" Rose asked as she got up, with Jay right behind her.

After about fifteen minutes, Rose and Jay came back with six beer bottles and one champion bottle.

"God, it's total chaos over there!!!!!" Jay said as her sat down next to Rose.

"Ya, and where did my mother dearest and Stacy go?" Rose asked, and then slapped her head. "They better not of left." Rose said as she dashed towards the door. Jay just rolled his eyes as he saw his wife walk through the doors.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Rose had gone out side, she saw Trish climb into her car and Stacy just shaking her head.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!! What do you think you're doing?" Rose asked as she came over.

"Um…. going home, as you should as well young lady. You, Jay, Lexi, Jeff and I all have a wrestling match on Monday, and I'd like to get to Las Vegas on Sunday night, that way we miss all of the chaos of flying in on Monday." Trish said through her window as she drove away. Looking down at her phone, it was already midnight, and that meant it was Saturday.

"Lets go round every one up Stacy. It's been a long night, and Lex and Jeff have to get to my moms house, and I would like to get to Vegas Sunday night to." Rose said as she and Stacy walked back into the club.

"Rose!!!!!!!!!!! Do we have to go??" Lexi whined as every one headed out side to get ready to retire for the night.

"Because Lexi, mom and I want to get to Las Vegas early." Rose said staring ahead.

"But Stickwitu was on, and I wanted to slow dance to it." Lexi mumbled.

"Alexis Jennings, no. Maybe some other time, ok?" Rose said as she stopped in her footsteps.

"I was having fun though!!!" Lexi whined again.

"Lexi, if you're a good girl, we will go to an other one on Monday night, ok??? Las Vegas has plenty of hot clubs." Rose said, as she looked ahead and walked on again.

"Ow, so I heard!!!!! They have the best clubs there!!!" Lexi said as she jumped on the balls of her feet.

"What have you done Rose? Now we can never get Lexi to sleep now." Jay said in her ear.

"Ya, Jay. And just remember, you know that you love me." Rose said grabbing his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jay was driving with Rose in the passenger seat when her phone started to Ring. It was almost one in the morning, and all Rose wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. Andrew and Stacy where behind them, well, driving right behind them. Rose was half asleep when her phone rang.

"_Hello Lexi. Are you lost, yet again?" Rose asked her friend._

"_Ya, we are. Want us to call you're mom since you are like, half asleep." Lexi said into the phone. She herself was very tired as well._

"_Why not. Anyway, I'll just tell you. You know how I live about three blocks away from my mom? Will, just go to my house, and go down straight for three blocks until you see a huge two story house with a mini van that has a license plate that say 'Stratus. Ok?" Rose said into the phone. She was tired and getting sick of this._

"_Ok, well, I'll talk to you later." Lexi said then hung up, as Rose did as well._

"How far are we until we get there?" Rose asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Um, about ten minutes dear. Do you think you could stay up till we get there?" Jay asked, glancing over at his wife.

"Hopefully. I just hope that Stacy and Andrew don't get lost going to our house." Rose said, looking out the back windshield. "And so far, they are keeping up great." Rose said as she turned around back to face the front.

"Ok, they should be fine dear, because we have only one more traffic light to go through, and then we drive for a few miles, then we will be home." Jay said leaning over to grasp her hand.

"Good, cause I do not feel like being in car going around in circles all night just to find some one." Rose mumbled. She wanted nothing more in the world than to sleep.

"Ok, calm down, we're almost home." Jay said concentrating on the road. He wanted to fall asleep soon. They had plane to catch on Sunday morning, so he wanted to sleep in a little tomorrow aka today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After ten minutes of driving, they had finally arrived home. After parking out side, Andrew and Stacy got there just in time as Rose quickly got out of the car and ran into the house crying: "I'm home!!!!!!!!!" Jay, Andrew and Stacy just rolled their eyes as they followed her in.

"Ok, here are the rules. When I, Rose go to bed, that means that every one can stay awake, but keep quite and only one light on so I can sleep. Like all the Stratus's as Stacy should know, we need our beauty sleep." Rose said as she went upstairs to change.

"You know, she is right." Stacy said.

"I would of figured. Anyway, we all need some sleep. We are all going over to Trish's to swim and shop and other stuff. And then you guys will see us to the airport and leave on Sunday like planed. So, get ready for an action packed day. Anyway, good night every one." Jay said as he turned off the lights as he, Andrew and Stacy all went to their rooms.

Once Jay got to his room, he saw Rose on the bed, lights turned off, and sleeping. Rolling his eyes, he kissed her on top of the head and then changed. After brushing his teeth, he then crawled into the same bed as Rose and wrapped his arms around her. Rose smiled and snuggled closer to him. They slept like that for bascilly the whole night.

The next morning Rose woke up to her cell phone ringing, groaning she picked it up.

"Hello?" Rose asked wiping some sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Rose! You ready to go shopping?!" Lexi asked excitedly.

"Lexi… It is 7 am I set my alarm for 10:30 am go back to bed!" Rose said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jay asked tiredly

"Who do you think?" Rose said putting her head back on her pillow.

"Lexi?" Jay asked

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner, ok I'm going back to sleep." Rose said

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose had called her mom a few minutes ago to tell that she and everyone else would be over to her house soon.

"Ok guys, everyone ready?" Rose asked applying a touch up on her lip gloss.

"Yeah." Everyone said coming out into the living room.

Soon they arrived at Trish's house; everyone was outside having a small snowball fight which Rose could only guess that Lexi started. As soon as they got out of the car Rose was hit in the face with a snowball which Lexi threw before smirking and running the other way.

"Come back here!" Rose said as she chased Lexi around the yard, Lexi was giggling and laughing until she was tackled to the ground by Rose.

"Ah Rose come on I was kidding." Lexi said before her face was covered with snow, she screamed at the coldness.

"That is for waking me up so early this morning." Rose said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Lexi said as they got up.

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?!" Rose asked just daring her to do something.

Lexi smirked before pointing the other way, making Rose turn around as Lexi put a huge chunk of ice down her pants.

"AHHHHHHHHH oh my god Lexi!" Rose said trying to get the ice out of her pants.

Lexi was laughing so hard she was crying, Rose looked up at her before glaring at her.

Lexi took the hint and ran the other way; she dove for Jeff as she hid behind him.

"Hide me; Rose is out to kill me." Lexi said clinging to him.

Jeff grinned before yelling,

"Hey Rose! Lexi is over here!" Jeff smiled as he saw Lexi glare at him before running.

"Get back here!" Rose yelled taking a huge chunk of snow and throwing it at Lexi's back.

"No you stay away from me you little psycho." Lexi said still running from her before sliding across ice falling straight on her butt.

"Now I got you." Rose said slowly going on the ice.

"Oh come on Rose, you wouldn't hurt little ol' me." Lexi said with a nervous laugh as her friend got closer.

"Want to say that again?" Rose said before taking out a huge chunk of ice she was hiding behind her back.

Lexi's eyes got wide as she struggled to get up; Rose smiled as she put it down the front of Lexi's shirt.

"Oh my god!! It is freezing ahh get it off of me." Lexi squealed trying to get it out of her shirt.

Rose giggled before helping her friend up, as they held each other trying not to fall on the frozen lake.

"Ok, we leave you alone for five minutes, and you two are about to kill each other." Jay said coming over to the lake followed by Jeff, Trish who was shaking her head, Stacy, Andrew and Amethyst. Jay took Roses hand and helped her off of the ice and Jeff helped Lexi off as well.

Lexi and Rose grinned at each other and then shook hands, as if forming a truce. Both bending down, they got a lot of snow and threw them at every one else.

"Oh fuck no." Jay said as every one turned around and ran for their lives.

"Help Trish, your daughter and her friend are out to kill us." Jay said, trying hard not to laugh. Trish then turned around to look at him and said. "She's your wife." Trish said, but moved out of the way as Rose came flying out of nowhere and landed on top of Jay while Lexi did the same to Jeff. Both trying to shove them off, but they couldn't, so they both got snow stuffed in their mouths. Laughing, Rose and Lexi slid to the ground as they high fived each other.

Jeff and Jay then turned around and looked at the two women.

"Uh-oh." Lexi said as she ran away.

"Jay, you know that you love me and will never hurt your wife." Rose said slowly backing away.

She started to run, but Jay grabbed her around the waist and starting stuffing snow down her shirt.

"JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEXI!! HELP!" Rose said as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Bite him and run for the car!!!" Lexi yelled as she started to run towards Rose's car. Rose bit him and he dropped her and then they ran for the car.

"Let's go to the mall Lexi!!" Rose yelled over the sound of her car being pelted with snowballs.

"O-KAY!!!!!!!!!" Lexi yelled back as Rose pulled out of the driveway. Very cautiously, she put her head out the window and said: "this is not over!!!!!!!!!! We will be back in a hour." Rose said as she drove down the road like a maniac.

Hey guys, its Ur fav rose again. I would write more, but I've been on 2 long. The mall, war, and match will continue next chapter, I promise. Thanks and good night! P.S. This is my longest chapie


	3. Wrestling and colds don't match

Here we go Again

Authors Note: I'm back with bigger and hopefully better ideas. If you loved my previous story The Year After, you'll like the sequel person.

I own only Rose, part of Lexi, and Disclaimer: I own nothing; I wish I owned Jay though. **Sigh** Anyway, I only own Rose and her daughter, Patricia and half of Alexis Jennings. Oh, and by the way, Patricia is Rose's first daughter that comes later on in the story.

Oh, and Andrea helped me on some of this, so, give her credit 2!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter three: Colds and Wrestling don't match

After an hours drive, Rose and Lexi were in the mall. They had been there for a half hour, the ate and now were ladled with bags. They were hunting down a snow gun so that they could properly protect themselves against their friends. After going through five stress of winter equipment, they saw two for sale signs on snow guns, at the low price of $115 dollars.

The two ran in there, bought them, and raw out of the mall and headed back to the car. The guys were going to regret that they ever missed with them as they drove back.

"Ok, Lexi, those guys do not know what they are in for." Rose said as she and Lexi stepped out of the car and headed behind the house. There the saw every one enjoying themselves, even Ron. Looking at each other, Lexi and Rose grinned as they loaded their guns with snow and jumped out. "WERE BACK," they sang as they started shooting every one else with the snowball cannons. "ROSE ANN STRATUS-RES-" Jay said but he was cut off as a snowball hit him in the mouth. Jeff looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh.

'It's on now women." Jay said as he stepped forward.

"Oh great." Lexi muttered as she ran towards Jeff. This was going to be a long war between Jay and Rose, and she wanted to stay out of it.

"Ya, and just remember that to Lex. When someone comes after us, I'll run away." Rose said as she slowly stepped back from the advancing Jay.

Rose looked down at her gun, and saw that it was dead. Then she realized that Lexi had swapped guns.

"ALEXIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed to the top of her lungs.

Looking up, she saw every one slowly coming towards her.

"Oh HELL NO." Rose mumbled as she started to Run, but got tripped by Jay, and looking down at his wife with a grin, he said at the top of his lungs, " DOG PILE ON TOP OF ROSE!" And everyone came running over, and soon no one could hear her scream.

"Get off of me guys. I can't Breath!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose said, trying to push every one off.

"Guys??? Where's Rose??? She's missing out on this. " Lexi said as she law near the bottom.

"ALEXIS JENNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DOWN HERE REMEMBER!!!! NOW EVERYONE GET OFF OF ME OR YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY ON MONDAY NIGHT." Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, I knew that. I was just wondering if you knew that." Lexi said and Rose could tell that she was smirking.

"EVERYONE. GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed again

"AND DON'T MAKE ME BITE YOU." Rose said.

After hearing the words bite and you, everyone got off of her before she lost it again, which was common in her family. Rose then stood up and dusted herself off. "Great, now i have snow in my nose." Rose mumbled as she ran into the house with every one looking at her with concern.

"Oh great. Now she's mad. Trish said as she hurried after her daughter with Jay right behind her. He wanted to know what was up with his wife.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose was found in the main bathroom, holding her stomach and crying in the bathroom.

Trish was the first one to come in. "Rose, I know that look. You always did that when you were sick. You have a cold sweet heart." Trish said smoothing back Rose's hair.

"Ya, and I'm gonna kill who ever shoved that snow up my nose." Rose said, laughing a little.

"Rose, come and sit by the fire, and I will make you

Hot chocolate." Trish said as she got up and left.

"Lexi, don't even think about dumping snow on my head in here." Rose said as she heard Lexi's footsteps. Rose heard a sigh as the footsteps died away. Rose sighed as she grabbed a blanket and sat in front of the fire.

"Hey baby, why are you in here?" Jay asked coming up from behind his wife.

"I'm sick thanks to who ever put that snow up my nose." Rose said

"Oh um don't hate me, but that was me." Jay said trailing off as he saw that look Rose gave him.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident." Jay said

"It's ok, I guess just don't do that again." Rose said before sneezing.

"Bless you." Jay said

Outside Lexi was still attacking Jeff with snowballs; he grabbed a big chunk of snow and threw it right at Alexis face.

"Oh you know what! You are dead now Jeff Nero Hardy!" Lexi growled before charging at him doing a spear.

Lexi laughed before pouring snow all over his face, holding his hands down so he couldn't get up.

"Not that I don't love how you are on top of me right now babe, but can you get this snow off of me." Jeff said.

Lexi wiped the snow off his face before getting off of him.

"Wait where did Rose go, I thought she would have come out of the house by now." Jeff said wiping some of the snow off of his jacket.

"Well I saw her by the fire be…" Lexi sneezed

"Before." She finished.

"You better not be getting a cold." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her.

"Nah I don't get sick." Lexi said before sneezing again.

"Oh of course not." Jeff said rolling his eyes before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the house.

"Hey Rose bud where are you?" Lexi asked using Rose's nick name she came up with.

"I'm by the fire place moron." Rose said sarcastically.

"Hey what's up with you, you don't usually insult me twice in one day." Lexi said

"I don't feel good, because little Jay over here put snow up my nose." Rose said before sneezing again.

"I said I was sorry." Jay said

"Oh well thank you, now I got your cold." Lexi said glaring at Rose.

"Me, how is it my fault, Miss Alexis?" Rose asked standing up before sneezing again.

"It's your fault because you got this whole bizarre circle going on." Lexi said, going over to her slightly taller friend.

"This could get ugly." Jeff muttered to Jay, and Jay nodded in agreement.

"I started it, will no I'm ending it, so deal with it in therapy." Rose snapped.

"Me? Deal with it in therapy? How about you, you overgrown Stratus!" Lexi snarled as she pushed Rose a little. Jay winced at this. It was bad enough to insult a Stratus, but worse to insult then push them.

"Well, look whose talking, little Miss Muffet?" Rose asked as she pushed her back with more force.

"You know what, Rose. I think that you're going down cause your good for nothing." Lexi said as she sneezed three times after that and ran at her with a clothesline. Knowing this move all to well, Rose did the Matrix, but since she was sick, she couldn't do it right and fell on her back with a loud thud. Lexi looked over and laughed. Rose then stood up and suddenly flew and Lexi and knocked her down.

"You picked a fight with the wrong person, Lexi." Rose growled as she raised a fist, but before she hit her mark, Jay pulled her of off Lexi.

"You are so lucky that you're on my team for Monday. Because if you weren't, I swear to god, your ass would be on the canvas, and I'd go for the pin. Rose said as she walked away.

Jay just looked at Jeff and Lexi and shrugged as he hurried after his wife.

"Mom, Lexi is being a little schumck." Rose said as she sat down at the dinning room table. Trish just turned around and raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"Rose Ann Stratus-Reso, how many times have I told you not to swear in German?" Trish asked as she set down the mug of Hot Chocolate.

"Ok, sorry mom." Rose croaked as she banged her head on the table. Trish just stared, as did Jay because he came in just as she banged her head on the table.

"Rose, are you sure your all right?" Jay asked, coming over.

"Oh, I'm just peachy.." Rose had to take a minute while she coughed. "keen." She finished.

"Um, Rose, you need some rest. Go up to your room, it hasn't been changed since you've been gone." Trish said.

"Yes mom." Rose said as she tried to stand up, but she swayed a little, and Jay noticed that some of the color had drained from her face. Noticing that she was about to fall at any minute, he grabbed her arm and helped her to her room.

"Lexi, you need your rest to. There's a guest bedroom to the right of my mom's and Ron's room." Rose croaked as she was escorted up the stairs.

Once they got up there, Jay, lowered Rose on the bed, and she instantly fell asleep. Smirking, he kissed her on top of the head.

Jay came out of the room, as Jeff was taking an unconscious Lexi into the first guest bedroom.

"Hey, is Lexi ok?" Jay asked as Jeff came out of the room.

"Ya, but she said not to blame Rose, because it was bascilly Lexi's fault that she started the argument." Jeff whispered as they went downstairs. Jay was nearly plowed over by Amethyst.

"Jay, is Rose going to be all right?" Amethyst asked as she clung to his leg.

Jay just smiled as he picked young Amethyst up. "Rose is going to be just fine, I mean, she's fine as she is with as long as she's got a husband like me." Jay said with a grin.

All three of them walked down stairs and sat in front of the fire with Trish, Ron, Stacy and Andrew. All of a sudden, Jay heard the T.V. on, and heard scenes from the Titanic.  Jay groaned, as he knew well enough that he was going to be forced to watch, YET again, another chick flick.

"O, come on Jay! You know that these chick flicks are just the best!!!" Jeff said as he did his imitation of a girl. Jay just turned around and looked at him like, wtf is wrong with you. Sighing, he sat over with the others, except he sat closer to the fire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After two and a half hours of sleep, Rose woke up and stretched. She then looked around and realized that she was at her mom's due to a cold. And she felt so much better. She sneezed a few times, but she felt well enough to go down stairs with the others.

She tried to be quite walking down the steps, but forgot that there was a small squeaking step, and she stepped on it. Muttering under her breath, she came to the den. She wanted to surprise everyone, but they surprised her by staring at her.

Looking back at them, she shrugged and said "what?"

"I'm fine, really. Do you not see the color returning to my face?" Rose asked as she sat down with a book in hand. She had inherited her book reading from her mom. Jay walked over and sat opposite of Rose.

"Rose, you do look much better. What were you thinking while you were asleep?" Jay asked grasping his wife's hand. Rose put her book down and smiled at him.

"Well, I was thinking about returning to WWE on that match we have on Monday, and well, just breathing in the atmosphere again." Rose said. As she thought of all of this, her eyes misted over, and she smiled at the thought of all the friends she made, the primes of her career. And she was going to be back, for one night only. She weakly smiled as a perfect tear slid down her face. She wondered why she would just throw it all away. And then she realized, that she did it for love. Sure, she loved WWE, but family always came first. That was what Trish taught her, even though she was almost never there. She knew that even though her mother was gone 80 of the time, she always loved her, and always will, till the day that she died. Jay looked at Rose's face and saw that she was crying.

"Rose, what are you crying about?" Jay asked, wiping away her tears.

"Oh, everything, but its happy tears. How I got here today, my childhood, my career, all my friends, and my family. Everything is so wonderful in my life, and I wouldn't have gotten here if it weren't for all of those special people in my life." She said.

"It's silly that I'm crying. Us Stratus's are supposed to be strong. And look at me, I'm not strong. I must put a dent in the family name. " She said as Lexi came bounding into the room and jumped on top of Rose.

"Could you be any louder?" Lexi asked. She seemed to be back to full health, or so they thought. She slowed down and started to have a sneezing fit. And that turned to three coughs before having a sneezing fit again.

"Ok, we are out of here. It's late, and like mom said, we are leaving for the airport tomorrow morning, that way we are in Vegas by tomorrow night. And Lexi, try to get some sleep, ok, I care about you, and I don't want to see you get really sick again, like when we were 16. Ok. Stacy, Andrew, Amethyst, we will see you back at the house later." Rose said. She went over to hug her mom, and only out of respect, Rose went over to hug Ron. They all said their good byes to Jay and Rose as they drove away.

"Hey, Lexi, what was that that Rose said earlier?" Jeff asked as he and his fiancé sat down, opposite each other.

"Oh, when we were sixteen, Rose and I were out Ice skating. Of course it was here in Toronto where I used to visit all the time when we were younger. Anyway, we were ice-skating and this blizzard was about to hit. Trish was out looking for Rose, but I went the other direction and lost them. After walking around for forty-five minutes, I found their house, and I was freezing cold. They kept me for two weeks in their house, and then they found out that I got extremely sick. I couldn't really walk or talk. They kept me, and helped me in my time of need. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now." Lexi said. After that, she started coughing a little.

"Man, I need a cough drop." Lexi muttered as she walked away.

"So, Trish, does Rose still hate me?" Ron asked as they both sat near the fire.

"I don't think so. Her cold heart is starting to warm up a little now ever since she's got married. It's always been warm, but she just has to get used to her, like she had to get used to me being gone like, all the time when I was in WWE." Trish said.

"Alexis, what exactly are you looking for?" Trish asked as she got up.

"For, cough…" Lexi broke off as she started coughing again. "…Drops." She finished.

"Second cabinet on the left." Trish said without looking.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three hours later, Andrew and Stacy left, but they had a hard time getting Amethyst away from Trish, Ron, Jeff, and Lexi.

'You'll see them tomorrow before we leave." Stacy said as she kissed the top of Amethyst's head.

"What about Rose and Jay?" Amethyst asked as they left the house.

"We are going to their house right now." Stacy said.

"Oooh, cool!!!! Then we can stay up?" Amethyst asked, bouncing around.

"No young lady. We have to go back home tomorrow. And besides, Rose, Jay, Trish, Lexi and Jeff all have a plane to catch to. They have to get to Las Vegas, Nevada on Sunday night." Andrew aid as they walked back to the car.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Amethyst asked as they got into the car.

"Ya, we did. No, lets go, it's getting late anyway." Stacy said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeff and Lexi were sitting in the first guest bedroom, packing their things for tomorrow.

"I can't believe that we are going to one of the best party towns in the world!" Lexi squealed with excitement.

"Ok, Lexi, calm down." Jeff said as he grabbed her around the waist.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I get sick, I get some energy rushes before I start sneezing and coughing." Lexi explained. Immediately after that, Lexi had a sneezing attack.

"Ok, are you sure that you can wrestle on Monday night?" Jeff asked with concern, he then pulled her into a hug and looked down at her beautiful face.

"Does this answer your question?" Lexi breathed softly as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, you want to go bug Trish about her getting ready to go? Cause it's almost nine here, and we need our sleep." Jeff said as he grabbed her hand. She tried to smile before she sneezed again.

"Ok, I love bugging people." Lexi said as they walked downstairs.

"Yes, I could tell by the way that you bug Rose." Jeff said as they continued their decent.

"Trish????? Aren't you supposed to get ready? I mean, we have to go to bed because we have a plane to catch at six in the morning." Jeff called.

"Not right now, Jeff. I'm to busy cleaning up the house." Trish called up there.

"But, we are ready to go already!!!!!" Jeff hollered back down.

"I'm gonna go pick out an outfit that Trish hates, and see if that makes her want to get ready to go tomorrow." Lexi said as she walked away.

Lexi came down five minutes later, after coughing and sneezing for those five minutes. She came down with her black and pink tie back halter-top she wore on her final RAW match with orange pants.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALEXIS. Put those back. I'll call my daughter before she has a fit and takes three hours to pick out my wrestling outfit.

"Hello mom." Rose said as she picked up her home phone, which was hard, because before they all went to bed, Amethyst wanted to amuse herself by doing acupuncture on Rose because she said that it would help with Rose's cold.

"_Ok, what's wrong Rose? You are not really sick, are you?" Trish asked while she glared at Lexi and Jeff as they purposely picked out outfits that do not match colors. _

"_Yeah don't worry mom, I can handle myself." Rose said before sneezing._

"_I know honey just don't be stubborn ok?" Trish said as she looked at how Jeff and Lexi were acting like complete fools._

"_Well I'm going to go, but if you need anything call me ok?" Trish said_

"_Alright night mom love you." Rose said_

"_Love you too sweetie." Trish said and hung up._

Rose looked over at Amethyst as she grabbed more stickpins.

"Ok, Amethyst, that's enough. I don't wanna go to RAW looking like a human bulletin board." Rose said as she carefully took all the pins out. She was going to take all the pins out of her nose, but then she sneezed, and all of the stickpins in her nose flew out.

"Ow." Rose said as she rubbed her nose.

"Jay??? Is everything ready to go?" Rose asked coming into the master bedroom.

Jay looked up as he zipped up the black suitcase that they would both be sharing.

"Ya, everything is ready to…. what the hell happened to you?" Jay said. He broke off as he looked at Rose's face and arms.

"Hmmm…. lets see. Oh ya, Amethyst did acupuncture on me. And I sneezed all of the stickpins out of my nose." Rose said rubbing her nose as she sneezed again.

"Oh, my poor baby." Jay said as he came over and wrapped his arms around Rose.

"You know, I might feel better if I got a kiss." Rose said as she stood on her toes and kissed Jay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, at Trish's house… 

"Oh, I got the perfect outfit for tomorrow night." Lexi said as she pulled out white pants, a purple top, her pink cowboy hat and her black coat.

"Umm, how about no." Trish said with boredom.

"Oooooh, how about this one?" Jeff asked, coming out of the wrestling attire room with blue ripped jeans with a stripped short shirt pink shirt that Trish forgot she had and never worn.

"Ya, Jeff, you and I know that Rose would kill me because she hates the color pink. Unless it's a light shade or very little of it." Trish said.

"You know what, you guys, if it makes you happy, I will get ready to go. Now, just stop bugging me about it." Trish said as she walked into the room and picked out her black and pink outfit with her scrolling belt that read 100 Stratusfaction.

Lexi and Jeff grinned at each other in victory as they shared a kiss.

"Ugh, guys, can you keep in rated G here?" Trish asked in mock disgust as she walked away.

"Why should we?" Lexi asked as she broke away, but before Trish could turn around and answer; Jeff then leaned over and pulled Lexi deeper into this kiss.

"That was nice." Lexi breathed when they broke away.

"Ya, it was. Now I know I made the right choice in asking you to marry me." Jeff said as her looked down into those loving eyes.

"I know you did too." Lexi whispered before she sneezed again.

"Damn cold." Lexi muttered, and Jeff couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What are you laughing about?" Lexi asked him, trying her best to look mad with the cold she had, but it didn't work.

"Never mind. Come one, lets get some sleep. We have a plane to catch at six in the morning. So that means that we have to get up at five in the morning." Jeff said as they both went upstairs to retire for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose's alarm clock went off at five A.M. She did not sleep well due to her cold. She hit the snooze button on alarm clock and muttered, " Five more minutes mom." She muttered as she felt some one shake her.

"Sorry honey, but I'm not your mom. We have a plane to catch at six. So get up and get ready that way we make our flight." Jay said as he got out of bed and stretched.

"Fine." Mumbled as she got up and changed into black leather low rider pants with a purple crop top. Looking for shoes, she found black fur Cuban heeled boots and put them on.

"Ok, lets wake the other people up and stop by my moms to see if every one is ready to go." Rose said as she brushed her hair into a low ponytail.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After fifteen minutes of getting everything ready to go and as soon Rose locked the door, everyone went to their own separate cars and met up at Trish's house, where everyone was out there waiting for them.

"Ok guys, let's go. It's an half hour drive, so it's about a half hour drive, so lets go." Rose called from the passenger side window as Jay then drove off and everyone followed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They finally reached the airport at twenty till 6.

Everyone got out of the car and stretched, and grabbed their things, except for Stacy, Andrew and Amethyst.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the trio as they all got on the same plane.

Amethyst started to cry, so Rose stooped down and gave amethyst a hug.

"Don't worry, Amethyst. You'll be back to visit again soon." Rose said as she put the young one down. Rose turned around and saw Lexi and Jeff making out. Rolling her eyes, Rose moved and grabbed Lexi by the arm as she drug her off.

"Ok, lets go lovebirds." Rose said as she drug Lexi off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time they reached Las Vegas, it was already 11 at night. Rose had slept most of the way, but still did not feel good. Poor Lexi was not really feeling any better as well.

By the time they got to their hotel, they all went to their rooms and went for a long, deserved rest. It was a long and boring ride anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already 11:40 in the morning when Rose woke up, and she only woke up because Lexi was calling her cell phone.

"Hey Lex." Rose mumbled as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"So, since we don't have to be at the arena till four, do you all of you want to go out to lunch then tour Las Vegas a little?" Lexi asked into the phone.

"Sure, that'll be fine, let me just wake up first. I have to take a shower, so meet you at your door at about twelve thirty-ish." Rose asked as she got out of bed.

"Ok, see you guys then." Lexi said as she hung up, only to sneeze three times.

"Man, I need a shower too." Lexi said out loud as she grabbed some clothes and waked into the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At 12:30, Trish, Jay, and Rose all meet up by Lexi's and Jeff's room.

"Ok, lets all go to McDonalds." Lexi announced.

"I should have figured with Lexi's obsession with McDonalds salads."

Rose muttered.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Lexi said as she fake cried.

"Oh brother." Rose muttered under her breath.

After they ate lunch and toured Las Vegas, they made their way to the arena.

"Ok, well, it looks like we are first on the card, so lets hurry up and get ready." Trish said as all the women headed for the woman's locker room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**This opening match is a six man inter-gender tag team match scheduled for one fall!!!" Lillian boomed into her mic as the crowd went crazy.**

"**Introducing first:"**

**Once Trish's music went off for the last time:**

"**Introducing first from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Lillian said into her mic with a beam. **

"**And here are her partners…" **

"**From Atlanta, Georgia, Lita!!! And their partner, from Toronto, Canada, Christian!" Lillian said as Lita then Christian came out.**

"**And their opponents…."**

"**Introducing first, from New York City, Alexis Jennings!" Lillian said as Lexi came out and slid into the ring.**

"**And her partners… from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff hardy!" Lillian said.**

**Then all was silent as they were wondering who the last person was going to be. Then, the guitar strings played the chorus of for Rose Murrow, (A/n, remember, Rose Murrow is actually Rose Stratus.)**

**And from Toronto, Canada, Rose Murrow!!" Lillian said as she went out of the ring. **

**Rose smiled to the crowd as she did the traditional Stratus pointing finger thing. **

**Everyone had a standing ovation for daughter and mother as Rose then flipped over the top three ropes and landed doing the splits. **

**After getting help up, Lexi wanted to go first against Lita. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Lita and Lexi met first up into the center of the ring and Lita kicked Lexi in the gut, but then when Lita tried to hit with a roundhouse kick, but Lexi dodged at scored with her own roundhouse kick, which caught Lita off guard. **

**Every one cheered as Lita stumbled up to tag Trish in, but Lexi grabbed Lita around the waist and did a snap suplex. **

**Lexi then pulled Lita to the top turnbuckle and smashed her face into it. Lexi backed up so she could ram her shoulder into Lita's gut, but Lita kicked her in the stomach. Looking into Lexi's eyes, she took the chicken way out and tagged Trish in as the crowd went crazy. **

**Out of the corner of her eye, Lexi saw Rose franticly waved over to Lexi so that she could tag her in. Lexi then ran over to the turnbuckle and tagged Rose in as Rose quickly went into the ring and stood face to face with her mom. **

**Rose and Trish smirked at each other before they got started.**

"**Well J.R, looks like that this could be classic." King said as the two Stratus's locked it up. **

"**And for you fans out there, remember, that Miss Murrow is actually Rose Stratus." J.R. said, as they looked continued to watch the match.**

**Trish and Rose then locked up in the ring as the delivered hard right forearms. **

**Trish then grabbed Rose's hair and tried to slam her face first into the mat. Rose reversed that and took Trish's arm and with Trish's feet on the ground, Rose did a back flip with the arm she held. Grasping the injured arm she then did an inverted arm breaker. Rose then set up for then Chick Kick, but Trish got up just in time to deliver the MaTrish Revolution head scissors. She went for the three count, but only got a two as Rose kicked out of it. Rose then stood up and kicked Trish in the gut and used an Irish whip into the corner. Rose then went for the StratuSphere, but recognizing her own move from the top turnbuckle, Trish pushed her away and then flew on her back, delivering a back breaker. **

**Rose grabbed her back in pain before slowly getting up as Trish grabbed her and pointed her finger in the air signaling for the StratusFaction. Rose, who of course knew this move well enough to push Trish out of the way and hit her with a Chick Kick. Rose then pointed her finger in the air, signaling that she was going to go for StratusFaction. But Rose left out one denominator, that she had a cold. She then let go off Trish as she had a sneezing attack. Trish then got up and shrugged as she rolled Rose into a sunset flip. Rose kicked out at two and a half as she ran over to tag Jeff in before anything happened with her and her cold. Trish turned right around and surveyed her two partners, so she chose Jay. Jay ran in as Jeff and him went at it, Jay pushed Jeff off of him as Jeff went into the ropes bouncing off the ropes and doing a closeline onto Jay. Jeff looked at the crowed smirking before going to the top of the turnbuckle and yelling**

"**Senton Bomb!" Before jumping off and hitting it perfectly. Going for the pin he got to a 2 ½ count, the crowd screamed and booed having mix feelings about the whole thing.**

**Lexi who was on the outside of the ring was getting angry, as Jay went for the unprettier onto Jeff. Going for the pin he got a 2 count before Jeff got his shoulder up, Lexi was yelling for Jeff to tag her as the crowd cheered Jeff on to tag her. As soon his hand touched hers she got onto the top turnbuckle waiting for Jay to turn around as soon as he did she did the gunz as Jeff would do and did a diving hurricrana onto Jay. Grabbing his leg she went for the pin, the crowd counting with the referee as she got the 3 count.**

"**Here are you're winners, Jeff, Lexi and Rose Murrow!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered wildly. The referee took Rose and Lexi's hands as Jeff held Lexi's and they raised their arms. Letting go of there hands Rose hugged Trish as they shared a mother daughter moment, Lexi kissed Jeff quickly on the lips as the crowd cheered everyone.**

"**What a night King what a night!" JR said as they ended that segment and went to a commercial. But before they did, since it was going to be Rose and Trish's last match for a while, they both stood in the middle of the ring and bowed.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, that was amazing." Lexi breathed as all six were backstage.

"I know, that was one amazing match. Except I didn't expect for Trish to pull off that Backbreaker on Rose." Jay said as her grabbed his wife's hand.

"Ya, I could of won the match earlier if I didn't have that sneezing attack and had actually gotten the StratusFaction done right." Rose joked around.

"Uh-hu, sure." Trish said as she joked back.

"Hey, Trish. I'm surprised that you and Lita actually got along well during tonight's match." Jeff said as he grabbed Lexi's hand.

"I know, I'm surprised too. Ok, well, see you guys later. We will go to the woman's locker room to get changed, then meet you out back in a half hour for the club." Trish said as she, Rose, and Lexi walked away.

After getting changed Rose came out in a black halter top with a white mini skirt and black Cuban heels.

Lexi was wearing a baby blue mini halter dress with silver wrap around heels, and silver hoop earrings.

Trish was wearing a white tank top with a mini blue jean skirt, her hair down and curled.

The girls walked to where Trish's rental car was as they waited for the men to come out, soon the arrived outside only to see Rose and Lexi in the car with the heat on.

"Uh why are you in the car with the heat on?" Jay asked

"Let's see does us having a cold ring a bell." Rose said

"Do you still want to go to the club?" Jay asked

"Hello! We didn't get dressed up for nothing." Lexi said jumping up and down in her seat, Rose rolled her eyes before chuckling.

"Alright, well let's get going then." Jay said as Trish got in the front and Jeff sat in the passenger seat as Jay, Lexi and Rose sat in the back.

"Are we there yet????" Lexi asked for the hundredth time.

"Lexi, what part of we've been the car for five minutes did you not get?" Rose said as she rested her head against Jay's chest.

"We'll, I may have a cold, and you do to, but I want to have fun." Lexi said as she jumped around in the back seat.

"Lexi, calm down." Jeff said as he turned around to see his fiancé in the back seat acting really hyper.

"Ok, she may be sick, but she's still hyper." Trish said looking into the review mirror.

"And she still acts like a moron." Rose mumbled as she lay back down.

Twenty minutes later….

"It's been twenty minutes, and are we there yet???" Lexi asked as she was getting a little bored.

"Yes, we are." Trish said as they pulled into a free parking space at the club.

Lexi practically jumped out of the car, which came as no surprise to them. She grabbed Jeff's hand as she dragged him into the club as Rose, Trish, and Jay rolled there eyes.

When they got in there they saw Lexi and Jeff dancing Rose and Jay soon did the same as Trish said she would sit this one out.

"Hey Rose are you ok?" Jay asked her wife who had a dazed look on her face.

"Hm yeah, I took to much Nyquil before I think Lexi did too." Rose said pointing to Lexi who had the same look as Rose did.

"Why did you guys do that?" Jay asked

"Because we wanted to make sure we didn't have our colds to get in way of our fun." Rose said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Lex?" Jeff asked

"I'm tired that's all." Lexi said as she started to close her eyes while they were still dancing.

"Wow, Lexi is actually tired for once? I didn't think that that was possible.'' Rose said as she stifeeled a yawn.

"Ugh, Rose, why didn't you stop us from taking way too much Nyquil?" Lexi asked groggily from across the dance floor.

"Me, you could have stopped us yourself." Rose said slumped down a little.

"Um…Trish, we have an issue here." Jeff said as he and Jay both carried Lexi and Rose back.

Trish looked up over her beer bottle and sighed.

"What did they do this time?" Trish asked as she checked the two women over.

"Mom, we took way to much Nyquil." Rose mumbled as she got down from Jay's arms and sat down right next to her mom grabbing her head.

And I blame her entirely. " Lexi said as she pointed her finger at Rose.

"Me!? You're the one who said ok let's just take some more, it doesn't seem to be working." Rose said tiredly glaring at her.

"Shut up you're the one who said ok I guess it wont kill us if we have some more." Lexi said laying her head down on the table.

"What ever, it's your fault." Rose mumbled.

"If it's my fault, then why didn't you stop me?" Lexi asked as she tiredly stuck her tongue out.

Rose was about to say something nasty back before she looked at Lexi with a glazed look in her eyes.

"You know what Lexi, I'm way to tired for this shit." Rose said as she yawned. Before anyone knew it, she closed her eyes and leaned over just enough to where there was a loud smack and a muffled "Ow." Come from Rose's lips.

"Ok, now that's over with, I think that we should get back to the hotel." Jay said as he pulled Rose's limp finger into his arms.

"I agree." Trish said as she grabbed her stuff and paid a passing waitress.

Trish led the way out, with Jay carrying Rose and Jeff behind holding a very groggy Lexi as they walked out of the club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If it's my fault, then why didn't you stop me?" Lexi asked as she tiredly stuck her tongue out.

Rose was about to say something nasty back before she looked at Lexi with a glazed look in her eyes.

"You know what Lexi, I'm way to tired for this shit." Rose said as she yawned. Before anyone knew it, she closed her eyes and leaned over just enough to where there was a loud smack and a muffled "Ow." Come from Rose's lips.

"Ok, now that's over with, I think that we should get back to the hotel." Jay said as he pulled Rose's limp figure into his arms.

"I agree." Trish said as she grabbed her stuff and paid a passing waitress.

Trish led the way out, with Jay carrying Rose and Jeff behind holding a very groggy Lexi as they walked out of the club.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jay gently slid Rose into the passenger seat right next to Trish as he got in the back right behind her, and nearly laughed at Jeff trying to get Lexi in the car.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep Jeff! I wanna go back and have some fun!" Lexi whined as she struggled in Jeff's arms.

"Lexi, you are going to go to sleep if it's the last thing I do." Jeff muttered as he tried to get the squirming Lexi into the car. After many efforts, he finally got Lexi in the car as he slid in right beside her.

"For the last time Jeff, I'm not tired, I'm just…'' Lexi said as she leaned over and fell asleep right into Jay's lap.

Jay looked down with horror at what had dropped in his lap, and looking down, he saw that it was Lexi.

"Jeff, get…get Lexi off of me." Jay squeaked as he looked down at Lexi then over and Jeff.

Jeff looked over and held the urge to laugh.

"Sorry Jay, but your stuck like that." Jeff said as he saw Jay glare right at him.

"Ok, I'll shut up now." Jeff stuttered as he looked out the window.

"Um…Trish, what ever you do, do not look back here." Trish muttered as Trish just dared to look back and laughed out loud.

"Better not see Rose like that." Trish said as she turned her attention back to the road.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about an hour of sleeping, Rose woke up and yawned as she stretched.

Looking over, she saw that her mom and Jay were the only one's still up.

"Hey mom, do you want me to drive for you." Rose asked, offering to help.

"Nah, it's ok honey, we've got about ten minutes left." Trish said as she turned to look at her daughter.

Rose turned around and saw Lexi's asleep with her head in Jay's lap. She then turned her attention back to Jay, who mouthed, 'Help Me." And she could tell that that was part squeak.

Rose then laughed and pat his hand.

"Jay, you know that I love you, but this is hilarious!" Rose said as she started laughing.

Jay just glared at his wife as Rose just stuck her tongue out at him and turned around to face the front of the car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After sitting in the car for five minutes, Rose got bored and went back to sleep.

Once they got to the parking lot for the hotel, Lexi could "sense it" as she woke up from her head in Jeff's lap, or so she thought that it was Jeff's. Raising her head, she saw that her head was in Jay's lap and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Rose woke up right away from this and hit her head on the window.

"Ok, Lexi, what the hell is wrong." Rose asked as she stepped out of the car and rubbed her now sore head.

"This is what I was screaming about." Lexi said as she motioned to her head in Jay's lap and let out another scream.

This time, Jay woke up from this louder scream. He looked around to see who screamed, looked down and saw that Lexi was sleeping with her head in his lap.

Lexi looked up and looked him in the eyes and screamed, and to shut Lexi up, he screamed as well, and at two people screaming, Rose had to cover her ears as they woke Jeff up.

Jeff jumped out of his seat a little, hit his head on the top of the door and laughed and partially screamed as well. Back behind the rental car, Rose just shook her head and chuckled at the sight she witnessed.

Rose just glared at everyone screaming and said at the top of her lungs, but she doubted that anyone heard her. "What are you all doing? Trying to make me deaf?" Rose questioned.

Noticing that they weren't listening to her, she threw her hands into the air and walked away.

_Ok guys, and that's a wrap up. Hope u liked this chapter, and I only got 2 REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!! What did I do? Just joking anyway, please R&R, and c ya all l8er. _


	4. food fight and tragidy sp

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Rose and half of Alexis Jennings. Oh, and Andrea (Xxhardcoregirlxx) helped me out again.**

**Chapter 4: **

"What are you trying to do, make me go deaf?" Rose asked. She threw her hands into the air and walked away from the screaming morons.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

After getting settled in their rooms, Rose was already asleep on the bed with Jay's arms around her.

In Jeff and Lexi's room the same thing had happened, except that Jeff was awake after a few minutes he fell asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up, Rose and Lexi had a headache from what they guess was the overdose on the Nyquil.

"I still blame you for this." Lexi said as she lazily threw a piece of her pancake at Rose.

"Oh get over it, and anyway it wasn't my fault. How about this, it was no ones fault." Rose said just wanting to end it, Lexi nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but in the future, it's still your fault." Lexi said as she briefly glanced over the top of her glass.

Rose just threw her a look of disgust and then stood up.

"Mom, I know that I'm gonna get killed for this, but Lexi is being a schumck." Rose said as she stood up and shook her legs.

Everyone just gasped.

"Rose." Jay mumbled.

"Rose, if I were you, I'd stop swearing in German." Lexi said as she stood up and tried to pull Rose down.

Rose would not go down how ever.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Rose said as she bent her head down. She knew that she was wrong.

Everyone just looked at her with shock as she sat down. This was not the Trish that they knew, the stubborn Rose Stratus-Reso.

Trish just looked across the table at her daughter stunned. She then smiled wickedly and grabbed a pitcher of water. Rose looked up as her Mom's shadow passed over with a pitcher of ice, cold water.

"Oh hell no." Rose muttered as she tried to get up.

"But, but, but mom, I have a cold, remember." Rose said as she tried to sneeze, but couldn't.

"Damn Dayquil." Rose muttered.

"Really." Trish asked. She then loomed over Rose, and dumped the pitcher of ice cold water over her daughter, while Rose covered her eyes.

"COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed as she jumped up.

"And that is your punishment." Trish said as she threw the pitcher on the ground and cracked a smile on her lips.

Rose just looked up and spat water out of her mouth.

"Ya, Hahaha, that was funny mom, but now I need a shower." Rose said as she got up and walked away to her hotel room.

"God, I need something to wear." Rose said as she came out of the shower wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt and gray sweats.

"Yes, success." Rose said as she pulled out a black mini skirt with a silver strapless shirt. She then put some purple flip-flops on that had a small Cuban heel on the bottom and grabbed her purse looking for a cough drop.

She found one and popped it in her mouth. Releasing her hair from the towel that held her hair captive, she took a brush and gentle brushed her hair into a high ponytail. Then, using a curling iron, she curled her bangs.

Grabbing a white sweater, she threw it over her shirt and walked back to the lobby.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Rose asked as she came back to the lobby, fully dressed. Well, she was before she got water dumped on her. Everyone turned around to the see Rose walking back to the table. She had seemed to have regained more color in her face, everyone could tell because she was not as pale as before.

Lexi ran over and hugged her.

"I wanna go watch a movie today, what do you think." Rose asked her friend as they sat down.

"Hmmm." Lexi said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

After five minutes of thinking, the young women finally came up with the perfect movie.

"SAW 3!" Both Rose and Lexi cried at the same time.

"SO, let's go tell everyone." Rose said as walked to the other end of the table, dragging Lexi with her.

"Hey guys, we where were thinking about going to go see Saw 3. You guys wanna go." Rose said flatly as she fingered her hair.

"Please???" Lexi asked. She used her best puppy face.

Jay and Jeff gave in. They held strong until Rose gave them her best puppy face. Trish however, was not easy to convince.

"It's a horror movie." Trish said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ya, and your point is." Rose asked her mom.

"I don't do horror movies." Trish said as she leaned back in her chair.

"But mom, it's Saw 3." Rose said. If her mom was going to be stubborn, then she might as well to.

" What part of N-O did you not get?" Trish asked her daughter.

"Please Trish? Well be good." Lexi said as she stepped in to help.

"God, is this like, beg Trish to death day?" Trish asked with a little laugh.

Rose just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her mom out of the chair and said in her ear. "Mom, you need more fun in your life."

"I do not need fun in my life. I'm just happy as it is." Trish said, as she looked her daughter in the eyes.

Rose just stared back at her mom and threw her hands in the air.

"I give up. Can somebody else try to convince her before I lose it?" Rose said as she stormed down the hall.

"Um, ok, no offense to your daughter Trish, but I think that a little of Melina is rubbing off on Rose." Jeff said.

"And just for the record, I heard that." Rose said from the hall way as she walked back to her room.

"Scratch that. She's acting more like Lita." Jay said and the other's nodded in agreement.

"Don't press your luck." Rose growled as she came back.

She glared at all of them. She then smiled cause she had a plan.

"Ok mom. Well just go without you I suppose. Maybe meet some of your friends here, like, oh, I don't know, Torrie since we didn't see her on Monday night." Rose said as she messed with the back of her necklace.

Lexi looked over at her close friend, so close that she considered her a sister with a puzzled look, and then she caught on to the game and said:

Ya Trish. We'll just say that you were way to, uh, uninterested in talking to her old friend. Maybe you'll lose Torrie as a friend since you don't wanna come with us." Lexi said, returning the grin to her best friend.

"You know, that would crush poor Torrie's heart. Maybe you should call her Rose." Jay said.

"You know, maybe I should." Rose said as she pulled her slider phone out of her purse and proceeded to call Torrie Wilson.

"Rose, you wouldn't dare." Trish said as Rose held the phone to her ear.

"I would. Oh wait, she answered." Rose said with an evil smirk as she put her phone on speaker.

"Hello, this is Torrie Wilson." Torrie said into the phone.

"_Hey Torrie, it's Rose. When are you planning to leave Vegas?" Rose asked while everyone watched._

"_Oh, hey Rose! Um, I am leaving for the airport early tomorrow morning. Why?" Torrie asked as she steered her rental car out of her hotel parking lot._

" _Just wondering. Anyway, let me get to the point. Do you want to go see Saw 3 with Lexi, Jeff, Jay and I?" Rose asked, glaring at the others who were making frantic signs to hurry up._

"_Sure, why not. Is Trish coming along as well?" Torrie asked as she drove around downtown in central Las Vegas looking for a decent place to eat. _

"_Hmmm, I don't know. I think that my mom is way too busy to talk to her old friend." Rose said and looked over at Trish, who glared at her._

"_Torrie, don't listen to her. I'll come along." Trish said into the phone._

"_Ok then, where do you want to meet up at and when do you wanna go." Torrie asked as she pulled up to a local Denny's._

"_Um, we don't know yet. I'll give you a call when we find out though." Rose said._

"_Ok everyone, say by to Torrie." Rose said and everyone said his or her good-byes to Torrie. _

"_Ok, we'll, talk to you later guys." Torrie said as she hung up. _

Rose smirked as she hung up her phone.

"Mission accomplished." Rose said to everyone.

"Rose, don't do that again." Trish said. But Rose could tell that her mom was smiling.

"Well, next time, don't make me use my last resort. Ok, let's go get ready. I'm already bored." Rose said as she walked away followed by everyone else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Jeff. Have you seen my violet net shirt?" Lexi asked, searching the whole hotel room. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a white tank top.

"No, sorry. See if Rose borrowed it." Jeff said with a sly smirk. He knew where it was.

Lexi grabbed a small red jacket to through over her shoulders.

Once Lexi was out of the room, Jeff took Lexi's net shirt out of his bag and put it on her bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose was in the bathroom putting her makeup on with Jay sitting on the side of the side of the bed looking for something.

"Hey, Rose, is this the belt that you wanted?" Jay asked, pulling out a white belt with black studs on it.

"Hu, oh ya, thanks dear." Rose said as she walked over to put her belt on.

"A belt on a skirt. That's an interesting combination." Jay said as Rose sat down right next to him.

"I always wore things like this when I was younger." Rose said as she leaned over and kissed him. Just then there was a knock on the door. They broke apart as Rose went to go answer the door.

"Rose, do you have my purple net shirt?" Lexi asked as she walked into the room and looked all over the place for it.

"Um, sorry Lexi, but we don't have it. Try looking back in your room. Cause I know how you often miss place things or overlook them." Rose said as she gently shoved Lexi out of the room.

"Good point." Lexi said as she shut the door after her.

Rose turned around and looked at Jay.

"Now, where were we?" She asked him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lexi got back to the hotel room, she noticed that her purple net lying neatly on her bed that she shared with Jeff.

"JEFF!" Lexi said as she looked directly at him.

"What did I do this time?" Jeff asked innocently.

"How did my shirt get here? And don't you dare tell me that it was the Easter Bunny, cause I'm not going to by it." Lexi said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Damn, and I was going to say that to. Ok, to tell you the truth. It was me, I did it. I'm sorry." Jeff said looking up at her with a smile on his lips.

"JEFF!" Lexi shrieked as she threw a shoe at him, which he quickly dodged.

"I said that I was sorry!" Jeff said as he looked at her with the infamous puppy face.

"Aw, you know I could never stay mad at you." Lexi said as she threw her arms around his neck with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok, Lexi, I think that it's time that we start thinking about our wedding." Jeff said as they sat down on the bed.

"Ok, but Jeff, I have a confession. Would you still love me if I told you I was Jewish, cause I am." Lexi said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Lexi, it doesn't matter to me what religion you are. All that matters to me is that you love me." Jeff said as he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Oh, really? Thank you Jeff!" Lexi said as bounced up and down a little.

"Ok, Lexi, calm down a little, back to the wedding talk." Jeff said as he gently put his and on her lap to make her stop acting like a moron.

"Ok, well, I was thinking that since I'm Jewish, we should have it in a temple. And how about we have it in New York City." Lexi asked.

"Anything that you want. This whole thing is for you, my love." Jeff said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, you are so sweet. Now, you're my maids. How about Rose is my maid of honor. Then, my bridesmaids will be Trish, Lita and Victoria." Lexi said, as she mentally counted thee bridesmaids.

"Oh, and Victoria has a daughter named Becky, so she is going to be the flower girl." Lexi said.

"What about you?" Lexi asked as she looked over at him.

" I was thinking about Matt, Jay, and Paul and Michael." Jeff said. It looked like that he was thinking really hard.

"Wow, this should be one interesting wedding." Lexi said as she laughed at the thought of Paul and Michael being at a wedding.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked as he saw that Lexi's face was red from laughter.

"Me, oh nothing. Come one, lets go see if everyone is ready to go. I'm sure that Torrie would want to go soon." Lexi said as she slipped her net shirt over her head and pulled Jeff out of the door by the hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trish, Rose, Jay, and Lexi were all outside under the closest movie theaters sign. Rose had called Torrie and told her to meet her at 5:45, and it was already 5:40. As with all divas they had to be fashionably late. At exactly 5:45, they saw Torrie Wilson's car pull up and her hurrying to run top her friends before fans swarmed them. Running over, Rose held out her hand that held Torrie's ticket. Once Torrie grabbed it they all ran inside, exactly when the movie started.

"Nice timing Torrie." Lexi said as they found great seats.

Lexi sat at a far end with a huge popcorn bucket in her lap.

"I know. I always have." Torrie said as she sat beside Trish and Jay.

"You guys shut up. I didn't pay for everyone to come and see this for nothing." Rose hissed from beside Jay.

"Chill woman. It's gonna start in five minutes anyway." Lexi said as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth, trying to amuse everyone.

"Uh, sorry Lexi, but we're not amused." Jeff said as he looked over at his fiancé and quickly covered his face as Lexi tossed popcorn in his face.

"Hey, hey, hey young ones. No popcorn wars." Trish said as she looked at how Jeff had a wad of popcorn in his hand and was most likely going to throw it back in Lexi's face.

"Sorry Trish. And hey!!!!!!!!!! Who are you calling young?" Jeff asked as he looked over at Trish with a grin on his face.

"You." Trish said as she grinned back.

Lexi smirked before throwing popcorn at Trish.

"Alexis!" Trish whispered harshly.

"Oh come on you know that was funny." Lexi grinned and threw some at Jeff's face.

Rose was hardly laughing especially since she could only see popcorn starting to fly all over the place.

"If you wanna live, I suggest that you shouldn't, especially you Miss Alexis not throw popcorn at me." Rose growled softly at all the fools who where throwing popcorn all over the place.

"Aw, come on Rose, you really need to smile more." Jay said.

She just threw him a look of disgust as she got up grabbing her purse. Lexi smirked as she saw Rose trying to get away. Smirking, Lexi stuck her leg out as she tripped Rose. Rose stumbled over the leg and turned right around and stared at Lexi. Lexi just smirked, shrugged her shoulders, and grabbed a handful of popcorn. When Rose turned around, Lexi took the handful of popcorn she had in her hand and threw it at the back of the leaving Rose.

Rose's back stiffened as she turned around and faced Lexi. Taking the bucket of Popcorn, Rose turned it upside down and dumped all the remaining popcorn over her head.

Lexi shrieked as she felt popcorn tumble off of her head and to the floor. Rose then cracked a smile and then laughed. Lexi stood up and tried to look Rose in the eye, but that was difficult because Rose was a little taller than her. Lexi then tackled Rose and both young women tumbled to the floor, fighting and screaming.

"Cat fight!" Some random guy said as they started to crowd around them.

"You're such a big a pussy bitch." Lexi said as she punched Rose in the stomach, they both stood up as they attacked each other again.

"Fight fight fight fight." The chant was started as Jay and Jeff couldn't help at how their girls were acting.

"I'm a pussy!?! Look who's talking at least I ain't an immature brat like you!" Rose said as the crowed "OOOOHED" at the diss.

Lexi looked at her with a glare before smirking, taking her soda she took it and poured it all over Rose's head.

"Takes one to know one." Lexi said before walking out of the movie theater.

"Do they always do this?" Jeff asked Trish.

"Yup don't worry they'll make up soon." Trish said knowing them to well.

Jeff walked out of the doors to find Lexi outside kicking the sidewalk, he could tell her adrenaline was still rushing at this point because of how hard she was kicking it and how her face was so red.

Walking up to her he put his arms around her waist as she stopped kicking the sidewalk.

"You smell like butter." Jeff said chuckling.

"Shut up." Lexi said playfully before turning around and looking into his wonderful eyes.

"I love you too." Jeff said before she even said it, smiling she kissed him on the lips.

They broke apart when they heard shrieking going on in the theatre.

"Rose, you just can't drive away." Torrie said as she, Trish, and Jay followed after Rose.

"Ok, listen. My natural hair color is brown, I died it blonde. Dark soda dumped on top of blonde does not work out." Rose said as she whipped around and showed them her stained hair.

"Still, that gives you no reason to drive off, you just can't drive off." Torrie still protested as she quickly kept pace with the taller blonds walk.

Rose never stopped as they reached the cars. "Just watch me." She growled as she grabbed the keys.

Storming towards the car, Rose hopped into the drivers seat. Starting the car, Rose rolled down the window.

"Anyone that wants to go back to the hotel with a very pissed off woman, feel free to step in the car." Rose said as she revved the car up. Everyone looked at each uncertainly, and Jay and Trish steeped up and cautiously got into the car.

Rose then backed out of the driveway. Tearing down the road, Rose had exceeded the speed limit. Coming to a stoplight, Rose stopped short before she rammed into the back end of the vehicle in front of her.

"Ooops." She mumbled as she slammed on the brakes. Once the stoplight turned green, Rose turned into the driveway of the nearest Target. (A/N, I've been 2 Las Vegas, so I know what's there).

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go in and grab a few things. Don't think about driving off without me. I'll leave the a/c on and the radio. I'll be right back." Rose said as she pulled the keys out of the car and grabbed her purse as she opened the door and walked out.

Jay and Trish just sat there, listening to the music and keeping to themselves. The peace was broken when Jay's phone started ringing, and it said on his caller id that it was Jeff.

"Hey Jeff. What's going on?'' Jay asked, sounding rather bored.

"Hey Jay. Yah, are you guys here yet, cause Lexi is scared a little bit over the thought of Rose totally going of again." Jeff said as he held Lexi close to his chest.

"It's the Stratus blood, you've been around Trish and Rose long enough to realize that." Jay said as he looked outside.

"And no, we are not at the hotel yet, cause Rose stopped at the nearest Target close to our hotel, most likely for her hair. And I'll have Rose apologize to Lexi. Anyway, I have to go, here she comes. Bye." Jay said as he quickly hung up.

"Ok, so did you guys miss me?" Rose asked a she came back holding a bag and her purse.

"Like always. Anyway, what did you buy Rose?" Trish asked with curiosity.

"Um, a hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner, curler and streaker." Rose said as she put the bag in the back seat.

"Now, lets go. While I was in there, Torrie called me and said that we had a photo shoot to go too at 5:30. And I ain't going with my hair like this." She said as she got in the car and drove off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the reached the Hotel, it was already five. Torrie, Jeff, and Lexi were already to go.

"Come on guys!!!! I wanna see who's gonna be on the front cover." Lexi whined as she jumped up and down.

"Ok, lets get ready, come one. This will be the last magazine that I'll be in, and I don't want to be late." Rose said as she dashed down the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At five fifteen, Rose, Jay, and Trish were ready to go. (A/n, im not going to go into clothing, so just use your imagination) After driving around for fifteen minutes, they finally reached the arena.

"My feet hurt already!" Lexi whined as they walked back stage to the photo shoot area.

There, they ran into Melina Perez, Maria Kanellis, and Amy (Lita) Dumas. Also there were Carlito, Edge (Adam Copeland) and Johnny Nitro.

"Hey guys, I'm guessing you're all here to take some photos too." Rose said

"Yup." They all said

"Alright well we got to go take ours, so see you all later." Rose said as they walked off to where they had to go take their photos.

"Ok good now that you are all here, Lexi and Jeff are first." The photographer said and pointed to the ladders.

"Alright you two go onto the last steps of the ladder and do the gunz, but have your arms intertwined you see where I'm going with this?" He asked

"Yeah." They said although Lexi wasn't big on heights as much as Jeff was, she wasn't going to ruin a photo shoot.

Jeff quickly climbed the ladder but Lexi took her sweet time, she was trying to come up with an excuse but couldn't think of anything.

"Alexis are you going up there or do I have to push you up there?!" The photographer practically yelled.

"Hey watch what you say to my girl." Jeff said

"I'm going, happy?" Lexi said glaring at him.

She slowly climbed the ladder and stood there and did the pose.

"Alright now Jeff step off the ladder, Alexis go onto the top and stand up there. Jeff do the gunz and Alexis do the gunz with both hands and put them towards you're head." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh he is so asking for it." Lexis thought to herself before slowly getting onto the top and standing on there her legs shaky from her being nervous.

"Lexi stop doing that before it tips over." Rose said

"Sorry." She said as she tried to stop her legs from shaking.

"You ready yet?" The guy asked getting impatient.

"Yea…Yeah." She said as they did that pose.

"Ok good, now that you're wussy girlfriend and you are done. You can go now." He said

"Fuck off asshole." Lexi said as she went to jump at him but Jeff and Jay grabbed her.

"Let's go to someone else, and fyi she is my fiancé." Jeff said as they walked away.

"Lexi, your ok, right?" Rose asked as they walked away.

"Does it look like I'm ok? Hell no. Hopefully we'll find some one who is actually a photographer." Lexi snarled, making the last word loud.

After walking around for five minutes, they finally found a photographer that had just set up.

"Celenes, is that you?" Rose said as she ran over and hugged the photographer.

"Rose, oh my god, it is you!" Celenes said as she returned the hug.

"Trish, who is this person?" Jay asked.

"This is Celenes. Like Lexi grew up with Rose, Celenes grew up with Rose. Except since Lexi went to school in New York, Rose and Celenes are slightly closer." Trish said as the two hugged on to each other.

"Rose, move you fat ass over so I can hug Celenes!" Lexi said as she nudged Rose away to hug Celenes.

"Ok, can we just get the photo shoot ready to go? I'm bored, and hungry. Rose said as she glanced at the back round.

"so you still have a thing for the camera, Rose?" Celenes asked as Lexi let go of her.

"Duh!!!! I'm my mothers daughter, aren't I?" Rose asked.

"True. Well, lets get started. Shall we ladies?" Celenes said as they all followed her. She led Torrie, Lexi, Trish and Rose to the changing room.

"I hope there won't be any more ladders involved." Lexi mumbled to herself as they left then men standing there when a male photographer came up.

"Gentlemen, lets go get ready. While the ladies have to have to get into costume, we must as well. Thank god there's a pool out back, because most of the time you well all be posing in the water.

"Water, isn't that more of a chick thing?" Jeff asked as they walked away.

"I know, but we'll just stay out of the way of it." Jay said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After fifteen minutes, the whole party was outside with the RAW divas in bikinis and superstars just watching, awe struck. Celenes was the photographer for the divas posing in and by the pool.

"Ok ladies, let's get started then, shall we?" Celenes said as all the divas stepped in the water.

It was awkward for Rose, as she was the tallest diva there, well in RAW, standing at 5'8.

"Ok, lets start with tallest to shortest, and that means that you go first Rose.

Rose groaned as she stepped into the water.

Going to 5 and a half feet deep, Rose dove in the water and stood up, shaking water off of her face. Then, standing straight still, she bent down and raised a leg in the air, meanwhile keeping her posture. Doing that, she heard whistles from the guys, and rolled her eyes. Then she waded to shallow water and posed there while they had a perfect shot of her.

There were chants of back flip of the diving board. Rose then smirked and the climbed out of the water and climbed to the diving board and posed there. Smiling, she then turned around and did a back flip off of the diving board. She heard the camera's snapshots and the cheering from the superstars as she landed in the water, feet first.

Her head repapering above the water, she gasped for breath and swam to the nearest

edge and climbed out. It was her fear that started to a long time ago, it started to come back. She was terrified of deep water, Lexi remembered and ran over to her.

"Rose you ok?" She asked hugging her

"No I got scared, I looked like a fool didn't I?" Rose asked putting her hands up to her face in embarrassment.

"Nah it's ok, come one let's go." Lexi said walking back over to where everyone was.

"You ok babe?" Jay asked after kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine let's get this photo shoot done with." Rose said.

"Alright Lexi you're turn." Celenes said pointing to the water, Lexi was excited now because she loved going into the water she use to be on a swim team for her school.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" She asked stepping into the water

"Well since I know you were on the swim team how about doing one of you're little fiancés moves the senton bomb." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Ok." Lexi said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Jeff, can you show me once how to do it?" Lexi asked

"Yeah." Jeff said getting off his chair and taking off his shirt as Lexi howled at him, he rolled his eyes sarcastically before walking past her onto the diving board. Jumping off he flipped doing it perfectly into the water.

"Thanks, now move your butt out of the water." Lexi said chuckling.

"Ok you ready?" Lexi asked Celenes

"Yeah ready when you are." She said putting the camera up to her eye and focusing in.

"Ok I'm going." Lexi said running and jumping off doing the same as Jeff just did.

Coming up from under the water there were claps.

"Can I do that again?!" Lexi said in excitement

"Sorry, maybe later I have to get through the rest of the diva's here first." Celenes said

Lexi nodded before diving back under the water and swimming to the shallow end. Once out of the water she went to where Rose, Jeff, and Jay were sitting.

"Dude that was so much fun, mind if I use that move next week if I have a match." Lexi said with a huge smile, Jeff chuckled before kissing her on the lips.

"Celenes, about how much longer is that gonna be?" Rose asked, shivering in the sun as she looked out to the dark depths of the pool and started shivering again.

"Um, about an hour. Why?" Celenes asked as the next diva got in the pool.

"Just curious. Thanks Celenes. I think that im gonna go change now." Rose said as she stood up.

"But Rose, you need to do one more shot with the rest of the divas in the water." Celenes said as she turned around to look at her friend.

Rose's calm face the darkened as she snarled. "I'm not going back to that watery hell." She snarled as she stormed back in the arena with every one else just standing and staring at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the changing room, Rose was just tying her hair back and sliding on her shoes when Jay walked in.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked as he stroke back a piece of long blonde hair.

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing, other than the fact that I'm terrified of deep water." Rose said. Suddenly, she felt light headed and nearly collapsed. She would of if Jay weren't right there to catch her. Carefully set her down in a chair and kneeled down right in front of her.

"Rose why are you terrified of deep water?" Jay asked. Rose just looked at him while her eyes watered over.

"When I was thirteen, I was swimming at the local pool in Reno. That was one of the rare occasions that I went with my mom to a live event. Anyway, I was there swimming a long with several other kids, and I had made some friends there. Any way, this boy came up to me and said that if I were really Trish Stratus's daughter, then I wouldn't be afraid of deep water and swim in 5, 6 feet deep. Then he smirked and totally kicked my knee and pushed me down under that water and held me there. Luckily for me, my mom raised me, and so I already knew a few moves then. So I kicked him and bit him as hard as I could. So he finally let go of me, and my head brook the surface of the water, and I gasped for air. Looking around, I saw that I was in deep water, so I started freaking out and screamed at the top of my lungs. I forgot that I could swim, and so I nearly drowned again, until I grasped the edge and I got out. Ever since then, I have been scared to death of going back that deep." Rose said. Remembering all of this, Rose broke into a rush of sobs, ones that she could not control.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry." Jay said hugging her.

"It's alright I just don't want to go back in there." Rose said sighing.

"I know but this is a photo shoot, try and see if you can change it a bit so that you're not so far in the water." Jay said

Rose face lit up at the idea.

"Good idea, let's go if Celenes will agree with it." Rose said taking his hand as he helped her off the chair.

After some begging Celenes gave in and let Rose put her plan into action.

"Alright all the Diva's into the pool, except for Rose. And don't go to the deep end, stay at 3ft." Celenes said as all the other girls had a confused look on their faces wondering why Rose wouldn't be going in.

"Ok now I need a few people that are in the middle to have Rose stand on you're shoulders." Celenes said as Lexi and Ashley raised their hands.

"Ok thank you guys, alright Rose go on in." She said with a smile.

Walking into the pool she slowly got onto Ashley and Lexi's shoulders, luckily they both had strong shoulders to support her.

"Alright that's good now Rose do the rocker signs and Lexi and Ashley I know you both have excellent balance so if you can, put one foot up in the air." Celenes instructed, as Lexi and Ashley slowly put one foot in the air.

Celenes took a couple of pictures and told that they were done for the day.

"Thanks guys." Rose said to Ashley and Lexi

"No problem." They both said with a smile.

They all stepped out of the water as Ashley went her separate way.

"Jeff I want to go back into the pool come with me please!" Lexi said giving a puppy face

"Ugh you know I can't resist that face, alright fine I'll go in." Jeff said as Lexi squealed in delight and practically yanked him over to the pool.

"I call going off the diving board first!" Lexi yelled

"No way!" Jeff yelled as they both ran for it

"Ok let's go off together instead." Lexi said and held his hand, they both ran off holding hands and let go as they flipped into the water.

Rose and Jay were standing there when they flipped off of the diving board. At that exact moment, water sprayed both of them in the face. Rose spat water out of her mouth and glared at the two.

"Ok, this is way too much water for one day." Rose mumbled as she walked to where Trish was talking to the other divas. Jay just looked at the couple in the pool and walked to where the other females were at.

Lexi and Jeff were in the pool, trying to get each other. Jeff was in one spot, and Lexi naturally dived at him before he swam away. Lexi growled at him playfully and swam after him.

"Can't get me now, can you Miss Jennings?" Jeff teased playfully and moved away just as Lexi dove at him, but he ran into an edge, and found himself trapped. Lexi smirked at him and dove at him grabbing his arms and pulling him down in the water. Lexi smirked as she let go and swam away. Jeff's head the broke the surface of the water, he looked around as he spat out water and stared right at Lexi who just waved at him. Jeff the swam at her with an incredible speed and Lexi hardly had time to move, but it was already too late. He caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist with her kicking and squealing.

"Jeff, put me down, please?" Lexi begged.

Jeff just smirked at her and said, "after this. You deserve this cause you did it to me." Jeff said as Lexi's eyes grew wide with horror, and he dumped her in the water and raised her back up with a smile on his face.

Lexi smiled back as she planted her lips on his and they shared a kiss, with the sun setting in the back round. They heard laughing and people saying their goodbyes, but they didn't care, this was their moment. They heard approaching footsteps come to the edge of a pool and slight sifting of feet.

They finally heard a voice they all knew very well.

"Ok lovebirds. Let's go, it's getting late, and we have a plane to catch at 5 in the after noon. All of us including Torrie and Celenes are going out to dinner." Rose said as she stood there waiting. When she realized that they weren't gonna move any time soon. Rolling her eyes, Rose slipped one of her shoes off, and with perfect aim, threw it a Lexi's head, which caused her to look up. Rose smirked and with a motion of her head, told them both to get out of the pool.

Rose turned around before she realized that one of her shoes was in the pool.

"And can one of you please get my shoe, because I'm not going in their for obvious reasons." Rose said as she walked away.

Lexi sighed as she slid down and picked up the shoe and threw it, with amazing aim by Rose's foot. Rose looked down at her shoe and over at the pool to see Lexi and Jeff getting out.

"Ok, get ready to go, we will leave in about ten minutes, so, go get changed." Rose said as they came up to her.

"Fine." Lexi said rolling her eyes at Rose who rudely interrupted her moment with Jeff.

"See you in a bit baby." Jeff said kissing Lexi on the lips real quick before walking the other way.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000

After 5 mins of deciding what she was going to wear, she changed and came out side to go to a restaurant.

"Are we going to Olive Garden?" Lexi asked as she came outside to see Trish, Torrie, Jeff, Jay, Rose and Celenes waiting for her.

"Of course.'' Jeff said as the all climbed into a limo.

"Hey Celenes, do you have a ride home, cause ya, it might be to much time too take you back to the hotel and its late as it is." Rose said as she fumbled with her bangs.

"Cause Ashley and Maria are going to drive our rental cars, to the restaurant, so what about you?" Rose said again as she slipped of her shoe that was wet and studied her perfectly pedicure toes.

"Huh? Oh ya. Cody is going to be bringing me back to the hotel.

"Ok, now that that's settled, shall we go. If I know Las Vegas, Nevada and I do, we should be near Olive Garden in about five minutes." Trish spoke up.

And true to her word, the arrived at Olive Garden in five minutes.

Once they stepped inside, they were immediately swarmed fans.

They swarmed basically around Trish, and Rose laughed at the sight, but that was death to her as all the fans heard that similar laugh; so they all swarmed around her and got her autographs.

After 15 mins of signing, they all sat down at a table and ordered their dinner.

"Hello, may I take your orders?" A waitress asked as she came up with a notepad in hand. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Rose looked up and smiled at her. She had been showing Celenes, Jeff and Jay embarrassing photos of Lexi that Rose had on her phone. All the time, Lexi had been trying to point out that that wasn't her. And Trish and Torrie just sat there and talked, about the good old days in WWE, catching up on each other's lives.

"Yes, I would like a pasta with soft breadstick and a coke please." Lexi said. "And for you mam'" She asked looking right at Rose.

"Um, a chicken Fettuccini pasta, no bread sticks and with a Dr.Pepper." Rose said.

Every one finally ordered they got their meals and ate their hearts content. At exactly 9:45 like Ashley told Rose, she and Maria came into the restaurant followed by Cody, Celenes older brother.

"Ok, well, it's late, now, shall we get going?" Trish asked as she stood up, and every one followed suite and stood up as well.

"It was nice seeing you again, Cody, and you too Celenes." Rose said as she hugged the both of them.

"Same here Rose. I'll call you tonight, or tomorrow morning." Celenes said when they let go of each other.

"Sure, as long as it's in the early afternoon cause we got a plane to catch at five in the afternoon tomorrow." Rose said when their whole party was heading out the door.

"Ok, well, good luck guys, and Lexi, I'd better get an invite to your wedding!" Celenes said with a smirk as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Fine, you will, as long as Miss Rose here won't go around and tell everyone!" Lexi said glaring at Rose, and Rose returned that glare with a smile.

"Ok, well, I have to go too guys, I will call as soon as I can." Torrie said as she got in her rental.

Everyone said bye to Torrie, Ashley, Maria, Celenes and Cody as they drove off into the night.

"Ok, well, I'm tired, so lets get going, shall we?" Rose said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Of course. It's late as it is, and it's starting to cool down a little, which is weird, especially for Las Vegas." Jay said as he sat down right behind the passenger seat.

"Hey, at least we are not in Arizona, it's like, hella hot there." Trish said as she got to the drivers seat.

'Ok, can we just go?" Lexi asked as she yawned.

"Of course, lets go. It's like, 20 minutes tell we get there, and I suggest that we go straight to sleep when we get there." Jeff said as he sat right by Lexi.

"Yes mom." Lexi joked as she smiled up at Jeff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

20 minutes later, they had returned to the hotel.

"I'm tired!!!!!" Lexi whined as they climbed up the stairs.

"No duh, we all are smart one." Rose said as they got upstairs.

"Good night all!" Rose said as she and Jay got into their room.

Everyone mumbled a goodnight as they all went to their rooms.

At 11:45 pm, Rose woke up when her phone started ringing.

"Hey Cody. Why isn't Celenes talking to me?" Rose asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

There was a silence one the other line, and heard a shaky breath which she assumed was from Cody.

"Rose, its Celenes. We got in a car accident. Celenes is in a comma, and we don't think that she'll…we don't think that she'll make it." Cody said quietly as a lone tear came down his face.

Rose just sat there in shock at what she had just heard.

"I'll, I'm coming right now, and I don't care what anyone says." Rose said.

"Ok, well, just come on down, and we'll see if she makes it." Cody said quietly as he hung up.

Grimacing, Rose slowly got out of bed a quickly changed. Finding a pad of paper, Rose quickly scrawled by the light of the moonlight her note:

Jay- 

_I went to the hospital because something horrible happened to Celenes. Anyway, I'll call you if anything is wrong. _

_I love you, and will forever,_

_Rose._

Rose silently put her note on her pillow and grabbed her hotel key and the keys to the rental car they used. She then slipped out the door and into the parking lot.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once Rose got to the hospital, Cody was downstairs waiting for her.

"How is she?" Rose asked as they briefly hugged.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Cody said as he led her to Celenes room where she was apparently in a comma. She looked so hurt, like the Celenes she didn't know.

"Oh god, I can't look at her like this Cody." Rose said and started to cry.

"It'll be ok Rose." Cody said trying to convince her and himself that everything will be alright.

After hours of waiting around as the doctors did all their rounds of checking up on her and other patients, with hardly any questions of theirs answered needless to say they were getting frustrated.

When a nurse walked out of Celene's room Rose took the opportunity, although not a smart one to jump at the nurse.

"Excuse me, I've been sitting here for hours and me and my friend want to know what the heck is going to happen. Now do you have answers?!" Rose said glaring at her, as the nurse took a step back.

"Ma'am as of right now, her condition is no worse nor better. I'm sorry but till we can get further testing done we cannot answer that question. Now why don't you go back home and we will call you if anything has changed." The nurse said calmly.

"NO! I'm waiting right here till I get some answers." Rose snapped back and took a seat.

"Rose calm down, she is doing the best to her ability to get us answers the least you can do is be nice. I know it's frustrating but that doesn't give you the right to snap at her." Cody said hugging her.

Rose sighed, she knew he was right but she had a quick temper sometimes that got the better of her. Her cell phone went off, as she looked at it she saw Jay calling her.

"Hey babe." Rose said sadness and frustration evident in her voice.

"Hey sweetie, how is she doing?" Jay asked

"We still don't know, the nurse says that her condition is no worse nor better and that they can't give us an answer to us till they get more testing done." Rose said running a hand through her ponytail.

"I'm on my way to the hospital; I should be there in about 5 minutes. Lexi and Jeff are coming with me see you soon, love you." Jay said

"Alright love you too." Rose said and closed her phone, and put it back in her pocket.

5 minutes later they arrived at the hospital, walking through the doors they saw Rose and Cody sitting in 2 chairs next to each other. Hearing the automatic doors open, Rose saw Jay, Jeff, and Lexi whose face was red and tears were streaming down it as she had her head against Jeff's shoulder.

"How is she?" Jay asked as he hugged Rose.

"They still don't know, but she's in there." Rose said pointing to the door.

Lexi ran right into the room with Jeff hot on her heels.

"You going to be ok Rose?" Jay asked her as she sank back down in her chair.

"Ya, I'll be fine. I just want to know what happened." Rose said glancing at Cody.

Cody sighed and shook his head, as if he didn't want to relive that part of the night over.

"Well, Celenes and I were nearly back at our hotel. We were at this stoplight, and I wasn't really paying any attention. I was going so fast because we were both tired. I pulled out in front and cut a corner, a sharp corner. I didn't use a turn signal, and the car that was turning as well didn't stop, he tried to, but it was already to late. The force of the car smacked into ours, and it wrecked the whole passenger side. Celenes was traumatized by this that she slipped into a comma. The other driver said that he felt so bad for what had happened, and he offered to drive us to the hospital. And that was fifteen minutes before I called you, Rose. I just wanted to make sure that my baby sister was going to be ok." Cody said as tears escaped his usually so calm face.

"Cody, don't blame yourself. It was partially your fault, and part of the other drivers. But at least the two of you aren't in commas or dead." Jay pointed out.

"true, but-" Cody was caught of by a shriek coming from the room. Rose knew that it was Lexi's and ran into the room followed by Cody and Jay.

Once they got to the room, they saw Lexi sobbing and Jeff trying to comfort her.

Lexi looked up when she saw them coming in. She ran over and hugged Rose. Rose carefully looked at Lexi's tearstained face, and to Celenes very still body. Daring to direct her eyes over to the machine she was hooked up to, it showed signs all to well that meant one thing, and one thing only.

Rose, shocked, let go of Lexi and stepped back a few steps, and then the tears started to come.

"She's…she's gone." Rose said as she sank to the floor, as pale as a ghost.

"Celenes…" Lexi whispered, and she fell to the floor right next to Rose, right by Celenes beside as nurses and doctors came running in and out.

Cody just stood there, shocked that his once so strong sister was dead, gone forever from this world. He started crying, and he left the room, he couldn't stand to see his dead sister now. This was his entire fault, and he didn't care what Jay said, it was his fault.

Rose then wiped the tears from her face as she struggled to get up. Once she got up, she helped Lexi up as well. Both had red tearstained faces, but they were both shaking and seemed partially pale.

"I can't believe that she would just go like this. I have to call my mother." Rose said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked out into the hallway.

It was almost twelve when Trish answered her phone.

"Hello Rose." She said sleep fully as she sat up.

"_Mom, all of us are at the hospital. And our beloved Celenes, she's…she's… she's gone mom. She's dead." Rose breathed heavily as she waited to see what her mom would react to this._

"_Rose…I'm, I'm so sorry. I'm coming down to see how you are all doing, ok? I'll see you in five minutes." Trish said as she practically jumped out of bed._

"_Thanks mom. Love you, and see you soon." Rose whispered._

"_Same here, Rose." Trish said as she hung up. _

Walking back into the room she saw Lexi hugging Jeff as she cried into his shoulder and she ran into Jay's arms just wanting to be by him right now.

"Mom's on her way." Rose said

"She can't be gone Jeff." Lexi said sobbing into his shoulder still.

"I know it's hard baby, but she is." Jeff said sighing as he rubbed her back.

"But, it isn't right. She was just so filled with energy and life." Lexi said as she sobbed harder.

Rose just stood there, her eyes glazed over as she remembered Celenes, and how she, Celenes and Lexi were the best of friends, even though Lexi was living in New York, she still came to visit, and that's what made their friendship so strong.

"Rose…" A voice called her name and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, and saw Jay motion behind him; Cody was back.

"Rose, I need to talk to you for a sec." He said as Rose reluctantly left Jay's arms and walked out in the hall.

"Ya Cody?" Rose asked bravely.

"I need your help. I called mom and dad, and they expect me back in Canada on Wednesday, which is today. I don't know how I'm going to face them." Cody said as he shook his head.

"Cody, look at me. Just explain to them that it was an accident. They'll understand, I know your parents." Rose said.

Cody smiled weakly up at her and mouthed a thanks and went back into the room where everyone else was.

Rose just sighed as she paced the room. Hearing the automatic doors open, she looked up and saw her mom coming towards her.

"I'm so sorry for making you come here so late." Rose said, biting her bottom lip and forcing herself not to cry.

"It's ok Rose, you did what you had to do." Trish said as she hugged her daughter.

"Lets go in, but be warned, Lexi's a mess right now, and so is Cody." Rose said as they walked in the room.

"Trish…" Lexi said as she went over and hugged Trish; Trish hugged her back.

"Is she really dead?" Lexi asked as she started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, but she really is gone Lexi." Trish said as Lexi began crying harder. She looked at Celene's calm and still face.

"It looked like that she died peacefully. She did not die in pain." Trish said as she studied Celene's face hard.

"Can we go? I'm tired, and I don't really want to stay here any longer." Rose said hoarsely, and everyone could tell that she was about to cry.

"Of course." Jay said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Lexi, Jeff, come on. We're leaving." Trish said as they left the room.

"But won't she get cold?" Lexi asked as they left.

"They'll probably put some extra blankets over her tonight." Jeff said as he grabbed Lexi's hand and they left behind their best friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose, Jeff and Lexi went into Trish's car while Jay took Cody to the airport.

As Trish looked in the back she saw Rose asleep and Lexi leaning her head against Jeff's shoulder.

"You ok back there Lexi?" Trish asked quietly not to wake Rose.

"Yeah." Lexi said lying.

Once they got back to the hotel, Trish woke up Rose and went into the hotel.

"Rose do you want to go down to the pool with me and Jeff, you don't have to go in the deep end." Lexi said

"No I'm going to stay here; I don't want to go by the pool just yet." Rose said

"Alright see you later." Lexi said hugging her.

"Don't stay down there to long. It's late as it is, and I'm tired, so, I'll talk to you later, cause I'm going to bed." Rose said as she waved good-bye to Jeff and Lexi.

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. One reason is that I got a little bored of this story. The second is cause of school, the third is cause I wanted this chapter 2 be y\long for you guys, and the fourth is cause my friend, Celenes (yes, I know she's in the story) did die, so I have a funeral 2 go 2 this weekend, so I leave you with a cliffy. I will try 2 update more often. Anyway, it's late here, 10:52, so please R&R, I appreciate it!

Ur fav Rose,

-Donita Petean


	5. The Super Long Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Rose and half of Alexis Jennings. Oh, and Andrea (Xxhardcoregirlxx) helped me out again.**

**Chapter 5: The Super long chapter that took like, two months to write! **

Rose slowly walked upstairs to her room. The faster she got to sleep, the better. She couldn't believe that her friend was gone from this world, their world, forever.

A few hours later she woke up to the sound of someone rummaging around in her room, opening her eyes she saw what looked to be Celenes.

"Celenes what the heck!?" Rose screamed falling out of her bed.

"Rose you're awake, you ok? Ya look like you just saw a ghost." Celenes said laughing

"But..I…you, dude I had the scariest dream you died." Rose said hugging her best friend

"Well here I am in the flesh." Celenes said with a smile

"Thank god, so um a couple things. What the heck are you doing in my room, and what time is it?" Rose asked wiping the sleep from her tired eyes.

"Well Jay was down by the pool and wanted me to get him something, its 12:30." Celenes said

"Oh wow I slept in late, tell him I'll be down there in a few minutes." Rose said going into the bathroom with her black and silver bikini. A couple of minutes later Rose came out and put her hair in a bun, grabbing her towel, suntan lotion, and sunglasses she went down stairs to the pool. She saw Alexis doing a flip off the diving board and Jay, Jeff, and Celenes talking.

"Hey guys." Rose said with a smile

"Hey babe, have a good sleep?" Jay asked taking her into his lap.

"No infact I had the worse nightmare ever." Rose said looking over at Celenes.

"She thought I died." Celenes said speaking for her.

"Aw babe well she is right here." Jay said comforting her.

Lexi came out of the water flipping her hair back so it was all out of her face, smiling as she met eyes with Jeff and the smirk on his face.

"Hey guys, anyone want to go swim in the pool it's boring when I'm by myself." Lexi said before shaking all the wetness out of her hair onto Jeff.

"Hey what was that for?!" Jeff whined

"I didn't want to be the only one wet. So is anyone else gonna come into the pool with me?" Lexi asked giving her puppy face.

"I'll go." Jeff said

"What about you guys?" Lexi asked

"Alright fine, but I'm only going as far as my waist." Rose said

"I guess." Celenes and Jay said

"Yay!" Lexi said with a huge smile.

Once they all got into the water, Rose turned towards Lexi.

"Hey Lexi I dare you to go off the high dive." Rose said pointing to it.

"Um ok, only if you go into the 12 foot part." Lexi said

"Nope." Rose said shaking her head

"Ugh you're so mean, but I don't turn down a dare so here it goes." Lexi said gulping.

Getting out of the water she slowly walked over to the high dive and started to climb it, stopping in the middle and looking down at all of them.

"Come on Lexi!" Rose cheered

Lexi sighed before climbing up the rest of the way, looking down at the ant size of her friends and fiancé she started to shake a little bit from being so nervous.

"Lexi come on, you can do it!" Rose said

"No I don't want to." Lexi said backing away a bit.

"I thought you didn't turn down a dare, unless you're chicken!" Rose said challenging her, knowing it would piss her off.

"I'm no chicken!" Lexi said defensively

"Then prove it!" Rose said with a smirk on her face.

"Ok I will!" Lexi said backing up all the way before running and yelling Senton bomb and jumped off flipping into the pool and with all the force sank all the way to the bottom.

"I knew that you could do it Lexi." Rose said as Lexi swam over to them.

"I know, I should have trusted you. And now to return the favor. We got to get you over this fear of deep water." Lexi said as she started pulling her friend to the deep end.

Rose's eyes grew wide with fear as she tried to stop her friend.

"Ya, I don't think so." Rose said as she struggled out of Lexi's grasp. Finally getting free, she desperately tried to swim away, but forgot the fact that since Lexi was on the swim team, she could swim a lot faster. Grasping both of Rose's legs, Lexi started to drag Rose down to the deep end.

"NO!!!!!" Rose screamed as she tried to grab an edge and hold her there.

"That's not going to work Rose." Lexi said as she pulled harder on Rose's legs and pulled her farther in the pool.

Trish just then picked that moment to come out and saw Rose struggling with Lexi as she was being dragged to the deep end.

"Come on Rose, you did me a favor, and helped me get over my fear of heights, slightly. Now, I will make you get over your fear of deep water, even if it kills me." Lexi said to her stubborn friend.

"That can be arranged." Rose muttered as she tried to kick at Lexi's head.

"Ok, that's not going to work Rose." Lexi said as she pulled Rose really hard, which made Rose loosen her grip on the wall, which also made Rose scream.

"Ow, ok that was my ear." Trish said as she got into the pool.

"Ok, just whose side are you on." Rose struggled to say.

"No ones." Trish said innocently as she swam away."

"You know Rose, this is really good for you to get over this fear you've had for ever." Said Celenes as she joined them followed by Jay and Jeff.

"I don't want to." Rose mumbled.

"To bad!" Lexi said grabbing her legs with all of her might which loosened Rose's grip all together.

"NO!" Rose screamed and she had flash backs of when that guy pulled her into the deep end, it was like she was reliving that horrible moment again.

"No don't do this!" Rose yelled like she had done years ago as she started to kick of what she thought was the guy in the head

"Ow Rose stop!" Lexi screamed as she let go of her legs, but Rose kept kicking Lexi in the head.

"Rose stop!" Lexi said as she started to let go of her let go Rose!" Lexi screamed as she let go of Rose's legs, causing Rose to sink and float back up again.

"So sorry about that, but i…" Rose broke off as she looked around her and saw that she was in deep.

"Oh no." Rose said. Every thing was starting to blur as she tried to back towards the edge.

"I won't go through this again." Rose said as she grabbed her head, trying to make the flash back stop.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lexi asked as she swam right in front of Rose. Rose looked up at Lexi, but she didn't seem to notice her.

"I got to, I have to…" Rose said as she turned pale and started sliding down the wall.

"Rose, focus." Jay said as he stood by Lexi in front of Rose.

"I can't" Rose said as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of those horrible memories.

"Rose, I have to do this to you, but don't kill me." Lexi said as she slapped Rose hard against the face.

Rose had that blank look in her eyes, but she shook her head and looked around her.

"Ok, how did I get down here?" Rose said.

"Lexi…." She growled as Lexi slowly backed away.

"Don't kill me." She squeaked as she swam behind Jeff.

"Lexi you're a dead girl!" Rose said as she swam after, Lexi swam as fast as she could to the steps of the pool. Once getting out she ran as fast as she could and slammed right into the clear glass door.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Miss Alexis is gonna get hurt, before I get to her." Rose said menacingly as she stalked Lexi.

"Not if you get hurt first." Lexi said as she got up from the ground and ran inside with Rose right behind her. Stepping into the room, she slammed the door on Rose's foot.

"Ow you little bitch" Rose screamed as she opened the door and partly running, partly limping, she followed Lexi upstairs.

Lexi was out of breath as she got to the stairs. Looking around, she needed to find a place to hide because she knew that Rose was fast, no wonder she was in WWE for six years.

Looking into a mirror, she stopped and inspected herself. Looking into the mirror, it looked like Rose was standing in the upper right hand corner of the room. So she turned around to run back down the stairs and walked smack into the tall Canadian herself, Rose.

"Well, it looks like you really are going to die Lexi." Rose snarled as she advanced Lexi.

"Uh, really, cause your wrong…I think." Lexi said as she looked to find something useful. Spotting a pitcher of water, she dove for it and threw the water onto Rose's face.

"You little bitch!" Rose yelled she speared her to the ground as Lexi's head hit the edge of a table.

"Ow fuck." Lexi yelled in pain as blood came from the back of her head, putting her hand on the back of her head and looking at it she saw the blood and glared at Rose.

"You son of a bitch." She yelled and punched Rose in the face.

"Oh look I'm Rose and I'm afraid of a little water, oh no I'm going to drown!" Lexi mimicked and then kicked Rose in the stomach.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled and did a round house kick to Lexi's already pounding head.

"Why don't you chew on that thought." Rose said as she looked down at Lexi.

"Ya, I wont, but you well." Lexi said as she stood up and yanked Rose to the ground by her hair.

"Ow, you little ungrateful bitch!" Rose said as she stood up and hit her with the chick kick.

"Look whose talking, miss, Oh, because im taller than my mother I can do things better than her." Lexi said as she kicked Rose hard under the chin, which cause Rose to bite her lip in shock and it started bleeding. Rose felt something on her face and touched her lip. Pulling her fingers away, she noticed that there was blood on them. Lexi took the advantage and speared Rose…well, she tried to any way. Rose stood up straighter and sidestepped, which caused Lexi to fall down a few steps.

"Oh no you did not." Lexi yelled as she charged at Rose and actually hit her with a spear.

"You've got a lot to learn if you want to survive in WWE Lexi. You have to stay cunning and not use basic moves that everyone can tell." Rose said as she got to her feet.

"Now, is that the best you got? Cause I've been through everything, and it's basically useless against me." Rose said.

"Oh ya, what about this?" Lex asked as she did a standing dropkick.

"Ya, but congratulations, that was strong." Rose said, but she got up and did a side Russian leg sweep. Lexi got up slowly from that and was about to fly at Rose to do more damage, but stopped, or…more likely was caught by Jeff. Hearing a lot of ruckus upstairs, Celenes, Jay, Trish and Jeff came running upstairs to see what was going on.

"Rose, I'm surprised at you!" Trish said as she looked at her daughter in shock.

"Blame that bitch! She was the one that started it!" Rose said, pointing a finger at Lexi.

"Whoa what?! You started this whole thing, you knew I didn't like heights and that I don't back down from dares. It's not my fault if I was just joking around you little wuss! And fyi, I'm so much better then you when it comes to wrestling so don't say that I just do basic moves, at least I don't copy all of my mothers moves!" Lexi said and tried to jump out of Jeff's arms to attack her again but he held her firmly around the waist.

"Oh yeah this is coming from a rookie!" Rose said glaring at Lexi.

"Hey I didn't have the advantage of growing up in a wrestling family, so shut the fuck up!" Lexi said and finally got free of Jeff's grip using all of her strength and did a flying side kick to Rose's head.

"Lexi stop!" Jeff said trying to get her but she just kept dodging him as she punched Rose in the face as both girls rolled around taking turns at punching each other.

"You guys watch out!" They all warned as they rolled down the stairs landing in a heap.

"Ya, and your point is?" Rose said as she kicked Lexi twice in the stomach and dropped her down with a stronger kick, sending Lexi into the wall.

"Now, that wasn't coping a move, was it now?" Rose asked as she wanted for Lexi to get up.

"No it wasn't. Wow, what a surprise!" Lexi said in mock surprise as she grabbed Rose's face and slammed it into a table.

Rose stood up and tried her panted arm breaker but stopped short and grabbed her arm. Lexi noticed this and kick Rose's arm extremely hard.

"Trish, something is wrong with Rose's arm!" Celenes said as she ran down the stairs followed by everyone else.

Rose slowly stood up and kicked Lexi in the stomach.

Going behind Lexi's back, she did a back flip and nearly did the arm breaker. Now was the hard part. Holding Lexi's arm that she had twisted, she held it behind Lexis back. Now carefully grabbing Lexi's other arm, she used her hurt arm and brought Lexi down full force on her knee. That was when she heard a loud crack.

Standing up, Lexi felt her arm, or tried to. Her arm was broken.

"You little BITCH!" Lex snarled as she kicked under Rose's hurt and most likely broken arm as she grabbed hers in pain. Rose stumbled to the ground and didn't get up; laying down there, she grasped her arm. Either her shoulder was dislocated or her arm was broken.

Lexi stood up and stood over Rose.

"Looks like I'm not a rookie." She snarled as she put a foot on Rose's stomach. Kicking it out of the way, Rose stood up and grasped her shoulder.

"You fucking broke my arm." Lexi said as she stood in front of Rose.

"Ya, well, at least I didn't dislocate your shoulder like you dislocated mine." Rose said as stepped forward.

"So, you've had more pain than me in these past six years. You should handle this better. As for me how ever, you should no that I've never had a broken arm before." Lexi said as she got in Rose's face.

Rose just stood there, her loving eyes now so cold. Sighing, she said, "You know what Lexi, your right, I should of known better." Rose said as she turned her back towards Lexi. Lexi looked stunned then she smiled, but that smile was quickly wiped away as Rose whirled around fast and slapped Lexi hard across the face, which sent Lexi to the ground. Glaring down at Lexi, she walked out of the room. Jeff walked over to Lexi and touched her arm gingerly, as Lexi cried in pain.

"Don't touch it Jeff" Lexi said

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked

"Does it look like I'm ok?!" Lexi asked glaring at him

"Come on let's take you to the hospital." Jeff said helping her off the floor.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lexi snarled then cried out in pain.

"Ok, I'll go," Lexi, said as moved her hurt arm out of the way.

"Where is that daughter of mine going?" Trish said as she walked out of the room followed by Jay and Celenes.

They found Rose down by the pool glaring at her reflection and wiping away the rest of the blood from her mouth.

Celenes went carefully to Rose and touched her bad shoulder.

"Ow!" Rose mumbled absentmindedly as she grabbed her shoulder.

"Rose, let's go to the hospital." Trish said coming up next to her.

"And me looking like this? Um, no." Rose said as she glared at her reflection once more.

Celenes sighed and touched Rose's shoulder again to remind her of the pain.

"OW!!!!!!!!! Ok, ok, I'll go, now will you all stop touching my shoulder?" Rose said as she walked back into the room. She was too tired or too hurt to do anything right now.

Once they all got to the hospital, Lexi's arm was x-rayed and pronounced broken. Rose's shoulder was also x-rayed but luckily it was just badly sprained. Lexi picked out a lime green cast and soon came out of the room with a scowl on her face not happy that she had to wear it for about a month and she couldn't wrestle. But just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse she bumped into Rose. They both stared at each other for a moment, before they said something

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time and sort of hugged each other being careful of their injuries.

"You girls could never stay mad at each other, can you?" Trish asked amused at how they acted sometimes.

They both giggled before Rose looked down at Lexi's arm.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it." Rose said biting her lip.

"It's ok except that I can't wrestle for a month!" Lexi whined

"Um can I be the first to sign it?" Rose said trying to be serious before they both cracked up laughing.

"Ok, I think it's time to go back to the hotel." Jay said and they nodded.

Jeff took Lexi's good hand as they held hands walking out to there cars.

"See you back at the hotel." Rose hollered.

"Ok, see you soon girl." Lexi said as she waved over her shoulder.

Once Jeff and Lexi got in the car, he turned and looked at her.

"How is it one minute you guys can be the worst of enemies and the next you guys are best friends?" He asked

"I don't know I guess we just realized that we will always be there for each other no matter what." Lexi said.

"Wow, its pretty amazing." Jeff said as he looked over at Lexi, and then down at the green cast.

"I guess that this means that means that we have to postpone out wedding." Jeff said as he turned his eyes back to the road.

Hearing these words, Lexi's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Ya, I don't think so, we didn't even plan when we were going to have it. So we are going to have it when I say we have it." Lexi said as she briefly glanced at Jeff.

"Ok, when do you want to have it then?" Jeff said.

"Well, since we already know who the bridesmaids and best men are, we have to think about the small things. Like what color the bridesmaids and maid of honor's dress is going to be. Then we have to get my dress, and then your suite and the best men's suites, plus which day it's going to be, who's going to cater, what food we should have, the honeymoon, and the bachelor and blachlorette parties." Lexi said, trying to come up with everything that occurred at Rose's and Trish's wedding.

"Wow, some one has already thought about it. Ok tell you what. When we get to the airport in Toronto, we will come up with all those things. Because we have a plane to catch at 5:00, we may stay in a hotel or at Trish and Ron's or Rose and Jay's, then catch an other plane at 12." Jeff said, smiling at her in the passenger seat.

"Oh, and when we get home or from Toronto, I have to call Lita and Victoria and see if they want to be my bridesmaids and if Becky can be the flower girl." Lexi said.

"And I can't wrestle for a month thanks to Rose." She said with a scowl on her face.

''Hey, you know what, she said she was sorry. Isn't that all right with you? At least she admits when she's wrong, and she normally doesn't because she's so stubborn, like someone I know." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me? Your just lucky that I love you." Lexi said with a sly grin.

"I know, I am so lucky!" Jeff said as he reached down to grab Lexi's hand and kissed it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ow, easy." Rose said from the back seat of the rental car. She was in the back with Jay and Trish was carefully driving.

"Hey, do you know when Lexi's wedding is?" Jay asked.

"You know, I have no clue. And I know that if im not the maid of honor, im not going to be very happy." Rose said, carefully folding her arms across her chest.

Trish giggled as Rose glared at her mom.

A few minutes later they all arrived at the hotel, Jay was helping Rose out of the car as Lexi and Jeff came over.

"Hey." Lexi said

"Hi, we were just talking about you're wedding. When is it going to be?" Rose asked

"Yeah um we don't exactly know just yet." Lexi said looking at Jeff then at her.

"Don't look at me, you supposed to decide that." Jeff said.

"Ok, you know what. I hardly arranged my wedding before my mother took over. And that along with Torrie and Mickie and Stacy." Rose said as she looked behind her.

"You know what, Thanksgiving is coming up. Maybe we can all get together. Like, Trish and Ron could come with you and Jay, plus part of Rose and Trish's family and a few friends." Jeff said.

Rose looked up and sighed. "Ok, do you know how many people are in my family? A lot. It'll take like forever to decide who is coming. So, ya, we have, what, 2 weeks to decide?" Rose asked.

"Wow that's it? Shit ok we should start working on this now come on." Lexi said grabbing Rose with her good hand.

After working on the plans for 3 hours they were tired to say the least.

"Dude it's been such a long day, I'm beat." Lexi said falling back on her bed.

"Well we just have to get all the dresses later. I mean, with Thanksgiving coming up, we should have your wedding coming up soon after that." Rose said as she stood up and stretched.

"Oh my god, it's already 4! We have an hour here before we leave for our flight." Rose said.

"Aw, do we have to go? It may be extremely hot here, buts it's beautiful. Down, up, what ever, here." Lexi said as she stood up as well.

"Ok, well, we better get ready to go. Mom hates it if we miss a flight, you should have heard over six years back when I called: "Rose Anne Stratus! How many times have I told you not to miss your plane?" And that was not very pleasant." Rose said as she rolled her eyes back at the thought.

"Ok fine um can you help me pack?" Lexi said looking at her broken arm then back up at Rose.

"Yeah let me just un sprain my arm." Rose said sarcastically

"Ha your so funny, ugh well someone has to help me back." Lexi said just then Jeff came into the room.

"Ok good you can help me pack." Lexi said as Jeff looked at her in shock of how she welcomed him.

"Alright, so where are we going again?" Jeff asked as Rose and Lexi rolled their eyes.

"To my house Jeff." Rose said.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot. Alright babe I'll help ya pack now." Jeff said kissing her head

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After everyone was packed they got into a van that was taking them to the airport.

"I'm tired." Lexi said placing her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"You can go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." Jeff said as Lexi nodded before going to sleep.

"Jay you did remember to get the arrangements for the order for the turkey and the veggie turkey for Lexi right?" Rose asked as Jay's facial expression turned from a relaxed one to a very nervous one.

"Oh shit I forgot!" Jay said as Rose turned to him and glared at him.

"I thought you would, your lucky I called them." Rose said

"Oh thank god." Jay said as his heart stopped pounding so hard.

"Hey Mom, who else is coming besides Stacy, Torrie and Andrew?" Rose asked

"Um let's see, Jeff is Matt coming?" Trish asked

"Yeah so is Amy and Ashley." Jeff said

"Ok um who else, oh Celenes and Cody." Trish said counting them on her fingers.

"That's it?" Rose asked and Trish nodded.

"Alright good." Rose said giggling.

Soon they arrived at the airport as Rose paid the driver and Jeff woke up Lexi.

"Alright fine I'm getting up." Lexi said grumpily as she stepped out of the car into the hot sun covering her eyes.

When they got inside there were loads of people Lexi was still trying to wake up as she almost hit a wall but Jeff jerked her out of the way.

"What was that for?!" Lexi asked glaring at him.

"You were about to hit into the wall." Jeff said giving her a fake glare mimicking her.

"Oh thanks." Lexi said before laughing at Jeff's expression.

"Alright love birds stop with the little toying around and let's get on the plane." Jay said

After they got settled on the plane they waited for the sturdiest to finish her speech about all the emergency and safety stuff.

"Please fasten all your seatbelts we are about to take off to Toronto Canada." The pilot said as Jay and Jeff helped there girls get their seatbelts on.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Lexi said as she yawned, yet again.

"Lexi, you woke up like, 20 mins ago, and you're still tired? Oh my gosh." Rose said as she gently lay her head down in Jay's lap.

"Hey Rose, can I see your phone, I need to call Ron." Trish said from across the seats.

"Can't you get yours? I'm to lazy to grab mine." Rose muttered. And at that moment Rose felt vibrating against her leg.

"Oh my god what was that!" Rose screeched as she sat right up. Looking down she saw to her relief that it was only her phone, and that it was Ron calling.

"Here, it's for you by the way. Its Ron." Rose said as she tossed her phone to her mom.

"Ok, who stuck that phone by my leg." Rose asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Um, ya, I think it was me, but im not sure…" Lexi said as she bit her lip.

"Anyway, how long is it tell we get back to Toronto." Lexi asked.

"Well, in about three hours, plus forty-five minutes to get to my…excuse me, our house at nine." Rose said.

"Ok, in the meantime, I shall sleep." Lexi said as she lay back down.

"Suite yourself." Rose said as she pulled out an large vanilla Frapachino.

Lexi saw that and instantly reached out for it.

"Give me." She said.

"Oh, you want this? I thought that you wanted to sleep." Rose teased as she raised the bottle to her lips.

"I was kidding! Now give me!'' Lexi said as she still tried to reach out to the glass bottle.

"Ok, one, chill out. Two, there's another one in my bag." Rose said.

"Oooh, really?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah." Rose said before taking another sip.

"Can you hand me one please?!" Lexi asked

"Fine." Rose said handing her bottle to Jay asked got another one out and passed it to her.

"Sweet, thanks Rose bud." Lexi said as she tried to open it but since her good hand was broken she couldn't get it. Looking up at Jeff he rolled his eyes jokingly before opening it up and handing it back to her.

"There, now don't ask me again. And what is with you and calling me Rose Bud all the time?" Rose asked as she grabbed her bottle.

"I don't know. It's just a nickname." Lexi said as she took a long gulp of her coffee.

Rose was just staring at Lexi as she gulped down half the bottle. Then she started coughing.

"And that's why you drink it in sips, and not all at once." Rose said as she watched Lexi.

"ok, you know that was probably a bad idea gulping the coffee to Lexi because she will never shut up until one in the morning." Jay said as he finger combed Rose's hair.

"You know, that's a very good point." Rose said as she watched Lexi starting to get hyper.

"And don't even think about playing 20 questions with me." Rose said with a glare as Lexi looked at her with a huge grin on her face.

"I want to get a puppy, what about you Jeff do you like puppies?! I love them never can get enough of those cute little doggies! Oh my god I wanna dance does anyone want to dance, I feel like dancing!" Lexi said as she jumped up and down in her seat and Jeff covered his face, he loved her but sometimes she could be so embarrassing.

Rose just stared at her with her mouth wide open, then closed it then shook her head. Trish didn't even notice as she was on the phone with Ron, and Jay just hid his face in Rose's hair.

Just then someone turned around from right behind their seats.

"Excuse me miss, but who is this person." He asked Rose pointing to Lexi who was still jumping in her seat.

Rose just rolled her eyes at the question.

"No, I do not know her, she's just some stranger that sat with us." She said flatly.

"What? Oh no you did not. You do know me Rose Bud!" Lexi squealed as she put her arm around Rose's shoulders.

Rose just looked around and mouthed the words "help me" to Jeff.

Jeff just rolled his eyes as he pulled Lexi away from Rose.

"But Jeff! I wanna spend time with my best friend." Lexi squealed as she slumped down in her seat.

"Then go sit next to Trish." Jeff said, but almost immediately he said that, he then regretted it.

"Hey Trish, who you talking to? Is it Ron? If its Ron, tell him I say hi. But wait, that would mean that Rose would kill me, which means that you'd kill Rose for killing me, which would mean that…. Hey what kind of phone is that? Is that yours, or is it Rose's? Oh wait, its Rose's! I am so smart." Lexi said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, Lexi, I think that we all know that you are way too hyper." Jay said.

"ME? Hyper? How could I be hyper? I'm hyper aren't I?" Lexi said.

All of them, even Trish all said, "Yes."

Lexi sighed then spoke again. " I figured I was because I'm smart like that."

"Oh wow." Rose said at the way Lexi was acting, after the affects of the extreme hyperness Lexi started to get tired and leaned her head against Jeff's shoulder. Rose looked over at Lexi and saw her asleep she was so tempted to go aw but decided against that and just nudged Jay instead, turning to where she was pointing he saw Lexi asleep on Jeff and Jeff leaning his head against Lexi's head asleep as well.

"They are so cute." Rose said as Jay nodded, a few minutes later they arrived at the airport.

"Jeff wake up." Jay said shaking his friend lightly.

"Hm..oh ok." Jeff said as he looked down at Lexi still asleep, now he knew this wouldn't be the easiest task since Lexi wasn't always cheerful person when she woke up. Sighing he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Lexi wake up." He said as she moved a bit rolling his eyes he started to shake her a bit still not waking up he had to start tickling her. She squealed really loud before opening her eyes and looking at who did that to her, "Jeff." She growled.

"I didn't do it." He said before backing up as she smiled she had scared the crap out of him, "It's ok as long as you don't do it again." She said before picking up her suite case and walking out behind him, they were surrounded by fans once they got out there as Lexi tried to sign as many papers as she could with her left hand which she wasn't use to, "Come on Lexi we are going now." Rose whispered in her ear before dragging her friend out of the way.

"Thank you Rose. And I'm tired as it is; just planning for several occasions." Lexi whispered back to Rose.

"Hey look! Its Rose and Trish Stratus!" some random fan shouted as they came rushing over to Rose and Trish.

"Oh no…." Rose groaned as she stood right next to her mom and Lexi.

"What me to get you guys out of this predicament?" Lexi whispered in Rose's ear.

"Yes, please. I am not in the mood for singing tonight. Mom, lets go." Rose said as she grabbed her mother's arm and led her away, thank god Lexi was there because it looked like Trish wanted to stay.

"But I was just giving…" Trish started but she was cut off with Rose putting her hand to her mother's mouth.

"So sorry guys, but we have to head home. We are having an autograph-signing coming up soon. By then, you can all come and get autographs, but for now, we need some sleep, so talk to all you later, see you later." Lexi said as they walked away from the fans and they heard loud groans coming from the fans as they walked back to their rental or own cars.

"Well, we only have forty-five minutes left. I think I know a short cut, but im not sure exactly. Do you know a short cut that'll get us there faster mom?" Rose asked as she stifled a yawn.

"I think so, but if we get lost, you'd better not call and kill me in the morning." Trish said as they walked back to their cars.

"My feet hurt, and im tired!" Lexi complained as she followed Rose to the car.

"ok, then shut up and sleep for the forty-five plus or less minutes, ok? Ok." Rose said as she opened Lexi's door for her.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if I could call Amy and Matt tomorrow before we leave and remind them that we're having Thanksgiving together." He asked as he helped Lexi get buckled in.

"Hu? Oh, sure you can. I have to answer some fan mail tomorrow and call Stac and Andrew tomorrow anyway." Rose said from the passenger seat.

Looking over, Jay smiled at his wife, and Rose smiled back at him.

"You going to be ok?" he asked.

"Ya, I'll be fine. Just as long as I don't hurt my shoulder again and get some sleep, then ya, I'll be fine." Rose said as she stared out her window and saw her mom pass them. From the backseat, she heard soft snoring.

"Ok, who's snoring?" Rose questioned slightly and as she carefully turned around, she saw that Lexi and Jeff were both sleeping.

"And they are both passed out." Rose said as she turned back around.

"You know what we need Rose?" Jay said.

"What?" Rose asked as she looked at her slider phone. Jay just looked over and opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it.

"Never mind, I was just thinking out loud." Jay said with a brief smile.

'"Ok, whatever." Rose said as she looked back down at her phone.

Once they got home, Rose turned around and saw that Lexi and Jeff were still asleep. Reaching over she honked the horn loudly as they both jumped up. Looking over she saw Rose and glared at her before getting out of the car and grabbing Jeff's hand as they walked into the house.

"I'm going to bed, I'm to tired today." Lexi said dragging herself up the long stairway.

"First door to the right Lexi." Rose called as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes Rose, I know. I want to fall asleep so bad." Lexi said as she dragged her suite case.

"Lexi, watch where you're dragging that." Jay called as he carried Rose's bag for her.

"Sorry, first door on the right, right? Ah yes, here it is." Lexi said. Once Jeff opened the door, she felt her mouth drop open.

"Oh my god guys, this guest bedroom is so beautiful!" she squealed as she looked in. Apparently, the theme was the ocean. It was painted a sea blue and it had the faintest color of blue-green on the top and around the windows, as if it were sea foam. And decorated around the room were glued on seashells and starfish. The bed itself was magnifent. Having a golden colored head bored, the bedspread itself was a sky-blue, with huge white pillows, and the smaller being on top shaped like seashells. The comforter had dolphins and fish decorated on it. Coming up behind Lexi and Jeff, Rose and Jay just smiled at each other.

"Like it?" Rose asked as Lexi turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god Rose, it is so beautiful. Are all your guest bedrooms like this?" Lexi asked.

"Well, actually, this is technally your and Jeff's bedroom when you guys come and visit. And since Lexi is from New York, I figured that she loved oceans. Do you like it Jeff?" Rose asked.

"Yes, obviously it took you guys a lot of time working on this.

"You know it. Look down." Jay said as he motioned to the ground, and there on a small portion of the carpet was a gray and white dolphin that was leaping out of the water. There was waves under the dolphin and two small portions of most likely larger islands. And there in the background was the setting sun, as if it were a scene in Hawaii.

"Oh my god, this is great! We love it. And what color is your guy's bedroom? I wouldn't be surprised if it were painted black." Lexi said with a big grin across her face. Rose just shook her head and answered. "No, its not painted black. There's hardly anything in that room that's black. And you'll find out what our room looks like, all in due time."

"I love you Rose!" Lexi cried as she threw her arms around Rose's shoulders.

"Ok, me to. Just watch the shoulder." Rose said as she winced in pain.

"Ooops, sorry. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I was hyper for five minutes, and now I'm tired." Lexi said as she let out a huge yawn.

"Oh, and do you guys have a plane, or are you driving home." Jay asked.

"I think that we are driving home. I mean, Toronto is nearly in the U.S., so we figured that we'd drive that way we wouldn't wake up early to catch a plane." Jeff said.

"Ok, well, you guys are always welcome to sleep in. And if our up before us, then please keep it quite. I hate it when I get little sleep." Rose muttered.

"Good night Lexi, good night Jeff." Rose said as she walked up the stairs more to her bedroom.

"Ok, see you guys in the morning." Jeff said with a wave as he shut the door right behind Lexi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, I can't decide if I want my shower now or tomorrow morning." Rose said as she slipped her slippers off and got on her side of the bed with a book. Jay apparently, didn't hear her because of the dazed look he had on his face.

"Jay, earth to Jay!!!" Rose said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hu, what? Did you say something?" Jay asked as he looked Rose right in the eye.

"Never mind. Anyway, what did you want to tell me earlier tonight?" Rose asked as she lowered the book from her face.

"Oh, that well I was thinking that…" and he whispered the rest in Rose's ear.

"Ok, well, that can wait tell tomorrow, and after I have a shower." Rose said with a sly grin on her face.

"Good. Anyway, I'm tired, so lets sleep. I love you Rose." He said.

Rose then smiled softly as she set her book down and turned her light off.

"I love you too, Jay." She said as she kissed him goodnight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At 8 in the morning, Rose heard her cell phone ring and groaned as she rolled over to grab and answer it.

"Hello?" she spoke rather grumpily.

"Rose bud…can you come down and make us breakfast?" Lexi asked. She was downstairs in the living room sitting in the loveseat by Jeff.

"Can't you do it yourself? I'm too tired to get out of bed, and go all the way downstairs to make you guys breakfast, then come all the way back upstairs." She said slowly as she flopped back down on her bed, phone pressed to her ear.

"But Rose! I don't know where everything is at!" Lexi spat out as she wined into the phone.

"Ok, Lexi, you do know too know where everything is, so don't tell me that you don't, because you do." Rose argued back, silently so she wouldn't wake Jay up.

"But Rose! I'm too lazy, please?" Lexi said, giving her the pouty face that she knew that Rose hated.

"Ok, Lexi, your giving me the face aren't you? Ugh, never mind, you wont give me a direct answer anyway." She grumbled as she got out of bed and into her robe, which was of course, black.

"I want hot chocolate!" Lexi barked into the phone as Rose came down the stairs.

"Alexis, don't press your luck." Rose snarled as she stepped behind the loveseat and slid her phone down with a loud snap.

Lexi gulped and looked at Jeff to which he gave her a sympathetic look.

"She's right behind us, isn't she?" Lexi asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Of course I'm behind you smart one!" Rose snarled quietly as she stepped right in front of the two.

"Ok, come on, lets go make breakfast, because I have no idea what you want Lexi, and im not cooking it myself." Rose muttered as she walked to the kitchen followed by Jeff and Lexi.

"I want lucky charms and eggs!" Lexi said with a huge smile as Jeff laughed.

"Ugh ok you get out the lucky charms and I'll cook the eggs, you can never seem to cook them that well. How do you want them and Jeff are you having any?" Rose asked getting out the frying pan.

"I guess, do you need any help?" Jeff asked as Rose shook her head no.

"It's alright, I got it but thanks for asking." Rose said.

"Hey Jeff do you want some lucky charms?" Lexi asked snuggling up next to him.

"Yeah sure." Jeff said putting an arm around her waist.

"Great then you can pour me a bowl, no just kidding." Lexi said the last part quickly when she saw Jeff raise his eyebrow at her.

"Ok, well the both just are lucky that I can cook." Rose said as she expertly flipped the eggs in the frying pan.

"Ya, sure Rose." Jeff said.

"Ok, foods done guys!" Rose said as she came in with a platter of eggs with a coffee pot and a mug of hot chocolate for Lexi.

"Thank you Rose bud." Lexi said as Rose went back up the stairs.

"Rose, aren't you going to eat?" Jeff asked. Rose turned around and looked down.

"Ya, I will, im just going to go get changed, since I can't get back to sleep anyway." Rose grumbled as she looked Lexi right in the eye.

"You know that you love me Rose Bud!" Lexi cried as Rose rolled her eyes as continued to climb the stairs to her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose got in her room and quietly closed the door behind her. Looking over, she saw Jay asleep in their bed. He looked so hot while he was sleeping. Rose went to her chest of drawers that she shared with Jay and pulled out a tight black and red corset top with tight faded blue jeans and her black spiked belt.

Going to the bathroom, she quickly changed her clothes. She took her black robe off and slipped her tight corset over her white spaghetti strap shirt. She then slipped off her purple silk pajamas pants and pulled on her tight faded blue ones. She re-braided her hair and came back out. Smiling, she quickly pecked Jay on the cheek and came back out.

"Wow Rose, planning anything tonight?" Lexi asked as she glanced at Rose's attire.

"No, I'm not, just wanted to wear something nice today." Rose said as she sat down at the table with Jeff and Lexi.

"Ok then, these eggs are good. Wait…Rose this isn't..HAM is it?!" Lexi asked freaking out as Rose put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I forgot you were a veggie." Rose said as she dared to look at Lexi right now, big mistake as Lexi looked at her giving the biggest puppy face yet still glaring at Rose.

"Rosie I just ate a piggie, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" She said as she got up from the table.

"Lexi…" Rose said as she grabbed out for her arm.

"Rose you knew that im a veggie! How could you!" Lexi said as she got out of Rose's loose grasp and stormed upstairs, not even looking back at Rose. Jeff quietly stood up and followed Lexi, before Rose stopped him. "Jeff, I didn't mean too." Rose said softly as she hung her head down.

Jeff looked and studied her face closely and could tell that Rose was sincerely sorry.

"I know Rose, let me just go try to tell Lexi that you are." He said softly as he left Rose standing there in the kitchen with her head hung down. Sighing, Rose sat down in her chair, only to stand up and to clean off her table. She knew that she shouldn't of cooked breakfast, she should have had Jay do it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeff found Lexi in their guest bedroom brushing her hair fast and hard. Lexi hard a cold expression on her face as she quickly twisted her hair in a ponytail. Jeff walked over and gently put his hand on her shoulder, which caused Lexi to jump a little. Smiling, she turned around and faced him with a huge smile planted on her lips. Jeff leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

After they finally broke away, Lexi then realized what she had to do.

I have to go apologize to Rose don't I?" she questioned, which Jeff nodded his head in a yes answer. Sighing, Lexi took Jeff's hand in her good one and lead him out the door. Walking into what they thought was the den, they found Rose there that was holding a book, and was not alone; Jay was there, talking to her…probably about their plans for the day. Hearing laughter, they looked from the doorway and saw that Rose was actually laughing, which is a rare pleasure. Noticing someone was there watching them; Rose stopped what she was doing and held her book up, covering her face. Jay was looking around for something to do, found the remote on the table and turned on the TV. Rolling her eyes, Rose lowered her book down just below her eyes and said flatly, " May I help you?" Before she quickly raised the book to cover her face again. Looking from Jeff, the Rose, then to Jeff again, Lexi opened her mouth and closed it again, the finally decided what she was going to say, and opened her mouth and tried her best to say this is a sorrowful way, " Rose, I'm so sorry for snapping at you! You said that you were sorry, and the least that I could do was say that I was sorry back. Will you forgive me?" She begged, getting down on two knees. Sighing, Rose lowered her book and down at Lexi.

"Of course I do! It's all cool. I should of said thought of things first before I reined breakfast. So ya, of course I accept you apology. I now have fan mails to answer. Oh, and Jeff, you needed to call Amy and Matt to confirm that they are coming here for Thanksgiving right? Well, the phone is down the hall to the left, ok, ok. So if you need me, I'll be up in my office. And if my mom calls, let me know!" Rose called as she started climbing the stairs. Jay just sighed as he finally found the channel that he wanted to watch and lay down on the sofa in a lay down upright position so that that he could easily see the TV. Jeff shrugged and took Lexis hand as they went in search of a phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They finally found the phone and Jeff was quick to call Matt's cell.

After hearing several rings, matt finally answered his phone.

"Hey this is Matt, what's up?" He asked as he sat in the basement, getting this ready for his party later that night.

"_Not much Matt. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Amy still wanted to have Thanksgiving with us?" he asked as Lexi, to know surprise jumped up and down._

"_Of course well come for Thanksgiving! And I have a feeling that Ashley of course would love to come as well. Now where is it at? Here?" Matt asked as he laughed at something Amy had said._

"_Um, actually Matt, its going to be here in Toronto. Not Trish's house, but here and Rose and Jay's." Jeff said as he tried to calm Lexi down._

"_Oh, sorry I forgot! Well, anyway, I have to go, thanks for letting me know! Talk to you later Jeff." Matt said as he hung up._

"_You too." Jeff said as he turned the phone off._

"Ok, now that that's settled, we only have to finish deciding our wedding. And I do agree with Rose, it should like, be a week, maybe two weeks after Thanksgiving. It depends on how long it takes to make the plans. And if Amy, Michele, Paul, Victoria and Becky want to participate. And I have a feeling that Trish would love to go as well, and Jay, and of course Rose would murder me is she weren't the Matron (A/N or maid) of honor. So she is defiantly coming. Whew! That's a lot to think about! I need some professional advice. ROSE!!!!!" Lexi called as she ran up the stairs followed by Jeff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose sighed as she looked at all the fan mail that she had gotten on her own website.

She read one, and it seemed really, really stupid to answer, but of course, she would answer it.

It read as follows:

Dear Rose- 

_Are you really Trish Stratus's daughter? If so, then why is your ring name Rose Murrow instead of Rose Stratus? What did you like most about WWE and who was your biggest rival? You should have stayed longer; I was starting to become a huge fan of yours! You have been a great wrestler! I miss you and Trish! By the way, what is Trish's real name? I haven't had time to find out what her real name was. Do you really live in Toronto? If you do, can I get your address, which leaves me to this, final question, ok two questions. Are you married, and if you are, who to? And if your single, would you go out with me, but then again it depends on how old you are, which I would like to know your age! Thanks for reading!!! And please reply!_

_Much Love,_

_Robert_

Dear Robert- 

_Yes, I really am Trish Stratus's daughter. Did you not see how much we looked alike? And my ring name is Rose Murrow because I wanted to tell you guys that I was Trish's daughter in my own way, to bad for that, my mom already told the WHOLE WORLD that on my debut. What I loved most about WWE is competing in the ring, could you not tell? And my biggest rival…that would be tough. I would have to say Lita, and Mickie James. And I would of loved to stay longer, but six and a half years, almost seven years in WWE is a very long time, especially on a woman. I have my reasons for leaving, but thanks for being my fan! I miss you guys too! Thanks; I'll let my mom know that. Ok. Well, My mom's (Trish's) real name is Patricia Ann Straitgias. That was until she got married, so now her name is Patricia Ann Hutchinson. Which would make my name really long. So, It looked like this, Rose Anne Straitgias-Hutchinson. But for a while it was just Rose Ann Hutchinson. Yes, I really do live in Toronto, Ontario Canada. I would rather not give out my address for personal reasons. Yes, I am married, happily married. I am married to WWE's Christian, but his real name is Jay or Jason Reso. So my name FINALLY is settled, Rose Ann Reso. And sorry, I am not single, sorry to hurt your feelings! And I am 26 right now; so, hope that helps with this long reply that you gave me!_

_Your 6 time WWE Women's Champion,_

_Rose Murrow_

"Ok, that was a really long reply. Mister Robert better be happy that he even got one that answered all of his questions." Rose thought out loud as she stretched her hands over her head. Suddenly there was a huge knock on the door, so of course, it startled her and after she clamed down, she said, "Come in!!" As Lexi came in to the medium office, she sat in the seat opposite of Rose.

"Ok, Miss, ah, lets see here, ah yes, Miss Alexis Jennings. What can I do for you?" Rose said as she crossed her fingers, set her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah can you help me with my wedding, I really need help." Lexi said giving her puppy face.

"Hm ok let's start." Rose said as Lexi moved the chair to near the computer where Rose started to show her all the different stuff for weddings.

After 6 hours they were finally done for the day, they had called for a schedule for a gown fitting.

"Oh my god I'm so tired now you have no idea!" Lexi said leaning back in the chair; she leaned a little to far back and fell.

"Lexi! Are you ok?!" Rose asked as she started to laugh trying to help her up.

"Yeah oh my god that was funny." Lexi said laughing till she cried.

Jeff came in the doorway when he heard Lexi laughing.

"What are ya'll doing?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow.

"You're future wife here…leaned…a little to far back…in the chair….and fell." Rose said in between laughing.

"Oh baby are you ok?" Jeff asked seeing his fiancé on the ground, he didn't know she was laughing before this so all he saw was tears.

"Yeah." She said getting the last of her laughs out of her before wiping her eyes.

"Lexi, I love you, but do you honestly have to be dumb sometimes?" Jeff asked as he grabbed Lexi close to him.

"I'll remember that, but you love me you know!" Lexi said teasingly.

"Lexi, Don't forget. Next week, we have a gownfiting for all of us, especially you in New York, so I'll be coming down like, two days before the gownfiting, ok?" Rose asked as she led the couple out of her office.

"Rose, is it true that its like, 8 pm here?" Lexi asked as she glanced at the clock in the hall way as they came downstairs.

"What, hu? We couldn't be up there that long, could we? Oh shit we have! Oh my god, Jay!" Rose shrieked as she ran downstairs and smack into Jay's arms.

"Hey, where have you been for the last six hours beautiful?" Jay asked as he held Rose close to him ad brushed the gorgeous blonde hair away from her face.

"Huh, oh ya. Miss Alexis here wanted advice about getting married, and so we have a gown fitting in New York next week." Rose said as she smiled up at her husband.

"Hmm, I could always were my suite that I wore on my wedding day." Jay said as he wrinkled his brow, apparently thinking hard about it. Rose just looked at his face and laughed. "That is if you haven't gained weight." Rose said with a laugh as she ran right behind Lexi when she saw the look of ferociousness that was on his face.

"Ok, I see how it is, my wife doesn't love me any more! Then I'm going to have to cancel the reserves for six that we have for Denny's tomorrow morning." Jay said as he crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

Rose just rolled her eyes as she came out from behind Lexi and said, "Geez Jay, I was only teasing you. Of course you know that I love you."

"I am TIRED!! I don't care about dinner! I'm going to bed! Good night guys!" Lexi called as she and Jeff walked to their room. Rose waved to them and proceeded to climb the stairs before she squeaked in alarm as Jay picked her up and carried her to their room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trish was in her home, getting of off the phone with Amy. It felt so weird, talking to her after all of these years. Yet she was very happy that she and Amy were and always would be friends. Since she was one of her greatest rivals back in WWE, she never let that stop them from being good friends. Sighing happily, Trish went up to her bedroom and before she did, she stopped by her private library to pick up a book that her daughter had written long ago, and it was actually good enough to be published.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Lexi woke up and saw Jeff sleeping next to her, smiling she kissed him on the cheek he tossed around a bit before opening his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Lexi said as he smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jeff asked stretching out.

"Um it's 9:30, oh I just remembered HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" Lexi said before kissing him on the lips.

"Boy I wish it was Thanksgiving every day." Jeff said smirking. Lexi giggled before getting out of bed and grabbing a towel.

"Hey your going to take a shower with out me?!" Jeff yelled

"Yup!" Lexi said as Jeff faked a glare then chased her around the room as Lexi squealed trying to dodge him, they came back to the bed and she leaped over it and Jeff ran smack into the bed.

"Ha ha Oh my god Jeff are you ok?" Lexi asked laughing.

"Hu…oh ya, I'll be fine. Just warn me before you do that again, ok ok?" Jeff asked as he slowly got up trying not to laugh.

"I am so sorry Jeff." Lexi said as she helped him get up more.

"Its ok, just like I said before, warn me next time before you do that, ok?" Jeff said as he groaned and grabbed his leg.

"Jeff, you know that you love me, ok, ok. Now, come on, lets take a shower. I have a strong feeling that Rose will put us to work to get the house decorated before everyone else comes." Lexi said with a sly grin as she grabbed Jeff by the hand and dragged him into the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After getting back from the shower, Lexi and Jeff dressed into something relaxing before dressing into something formal for later that day as they walked up to Rose and Jay's room. "Looks like we need to give some people a little wake up, don't we Jeff?" Lexi said with her eyes lit on fire and a smile of mischief.

"I agree! Lets go Lexi!" Jeff said as he quietly opened the door to reveal a sleeping Rose and Jay who was stirring apparently starting to wake up but Rose was sound asleep, being the dead sleeper that she was. Smirking, Lexi walked over and started to shake Rose to wake her up.

"Mom, forget it. I don't have school today, I'm out of school remember? Can I please go back to sleep?" Rose mumbled as she threw a blanket over her head. Lexi smirked but yet rolled her eyes at how ignorant Rose could be.

"Rose, its not your mom, and yes, we do know that you are out of school. It is not your mother dearest…ok? Its me, Lexi, so get up for me, please?" Lexi said as she did her best at being a drama queen pouting slightly showing the features on her beautiful face.

"Oh shut up already grandma!" Rose said as Lexi gave a look of shock, looking over at a pillow that lay on the couch Lexi grabbed it with her good hand and whacked Rose on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" A now awake Rose asked

"You thought I was you're grandma!" Lexi said glaring at her.

"I was asleep if you didn't notice, now get you're butt into gear and help me decorate this house." Rose said as Lexi rolled her eyes and grabbed Jeff's hand. Rose slowly got out of bed…but not before giving Jay a backhand to the head, which caused him to wake up.

"Yo, Jay, wake up. You and those two are going to help me clean, cook and decorate before every one shows up at 5 in the afternoon. Ok, so get dressed smart one. We'll be downstairs if you need us." Rose said as she got up, put the coach pillow on the coach and closed the door leaving Jay just sitting on the bed with a puzzled look on his face before flopping down on the bed with a large sigh as he got up to get dressed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok guys, what time is it right now?" Rose asked as they all flopped onto the coach that was in the den.

"um, like, 10:30, why?" Lexi asked as she watched Rose get up and pace back and forth.

"Just wondering because we have a LOT to do today, and I mean a lot." Rose said as she kept pacing back and forth ringing her hands back and forth as she muttered a few things to herself.

"Ok, Rose, I have two things to tell you, one, why are you talking to yourself because you are starting to creep me out. And two, can you please stop walking back in forth because you are making me dizzy!" Lexi said trying to keep her eyes off of Rose but it was useless more or less.

"Ok, now, Lexi, I would have you like, hang streamers from the doorways…but since I know you and your fear of heights and I don't want you to get hurt so you are going to help me cook." Rose said as she stared right at Lexi, never diverting her glance.  
"Ok, I am up for the whole cooking thing, just as long as we don't burn the house done like we nearly did 10 years ago…making that birthday dinner for your mom, remember?" Lexi said but she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"And you HAD to bring that up. Don't remind me…I got grounded for like, 6 weeks, remember?"

"Oh my gosh! Do I ever! I'm going to tell Jeff, oh wait, wait tell Jay gets here he'd love to hear this!" Lexi said, as she couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"Wait, what am I going to hear?" Jay asked as he came dashing back downstairs.

"Oh, Lexi is going to tell us an interesting story about when she and Rose nearly burned Trish's house down." Jeff with interest as he sat down with his face in his hands.

"Good lord what have I done?" Rose said as she gave up by throwing her hands in the air and sitting down in the recliner.

"Go ahead, tell our little story Lexi." She replied flatly, apparently not interested in reliving that day ten years ago.

Flash back: 10 years ago- 

"_Lexi, what are you making because I smell food burning!" Rose cried as she slid into the kitchen knocking Lexi over in the progress._

"_I WAS making a salad before you knocked me over." Lexi said as she stood up and brushed herself off while glaring at Rose._

"_My bad. Anyway…the smell is gone, maybe it was just my imagination." Rose said with a shrug that flipped her brunette hair back. (A/N back then Rose had her hair her natural color before dying it blonde.)_

_But to both of there surprises as they turned around they saw the stove up in flames._

"_Oh shit!" Lexi screamed as Rose went to find a fire extinguisher, Lexi saw her coming back with it but told her to stop._

"_What the heck I'm trying to put the fire out!" Rose yelled as the fire got bigger_

"_No! You use baking soda for a grease fire, where is it!" Lexi screamed._

"_I don't know! Where is my mother when I need her!" Rose cried as she tried to find the baking soda frantically._

"_Rose? What is that I smell burning???????" Trish called from upstairs where the stairway was._

"_uh…uh…Mom please don't come down here!" Rose said as she cried and continued looking for the baking soda."_

"_Rose I found it!" Lexi cried as she ran over to the stove, but it was too late as the sound of advancing footsteps and the very woman stood in the doorway._

"_Um…hi Trish?" Lexi said timidly while Rose stood faithfully by Lexi's side rigidly._

"_Oh…hi Mom. You see nothing here." Rose said as she stupidly stood in front of the stove which as a result got a small part of her hair on fire._

"HOLY SHIT MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Rose screamed as she tried to put the fire out. She finally did by running over to the sink and dipping her hair in the water. Lexi just looked from Rose to Trish and back again with a nervous laugh. Trish just glared at the two 16 year olds as she snatched the baking soda out of Lexi's hand and put the grease fire out.

"And that's what happened. You should of seen Rose freaking out once her hair on fire." Lexi said as she laughed a little while everyone very cautiously glanced over at Rose.

"What? Lets see here. That day, my hair got singed, and I was grounded for six weeks, and oh ya, I was band from going to any wrestling shows with my mom for an extra two weeks after being grounded. So I'm cool with that." Rose said with a smile on her face, which resulted in everyone freaking out.

"Rose, you are seriously scaring me!" Jay said.

"Oh me, don't worry about it, ok? I'm going to run over to Mom's. I'll be back in like, 15 minutes tops. So, I leave you in charge Jay." Rose said as she stood up and gave Jay a quick kiss on the lips.

"Eww, get a room Rose!" Lexi said in mock disgust, which resulted in a swift back hand on the arm.

"I am in a room smart on. I'll be back soon guys!" Rose said as she walked to the front door grabbing her car keys and a jacket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose stood outside of her house shivering as she quickly as she quickly put her jacket over her shoulders and walked to the car that had a hood, which was Jay's. She was way to lazy to put the hood up and over the top of her convertible. Rose started up the car as she drove down the driveway and the short three blocks to her mother's house. After reaching her destination she hoped out of the car and ran up the patio step and quickly run the doorbell: soon she heard advancing footsteps. Smiling, she instantly thought that Trish would answer the door but to her demise it was known other than…Ron, her hated stepfather.

"Hey Ron. Let me cut this shit short. Where's my mom? I need to kidnap her so that she can help us decorate my house for tonight.

"Your mother, Patricia, and not Trish, Rose, is in the hospital…her leg was hurting her, so I was gracious enough to drive her there myself. You got a problem with that?" He said coolly never taking his sharp glance off of Rose.

Rose suffered a little as she had those horrifying and sick memories, Ron coming, with his gun, the gun shot that hit Trish in the leg, how Rose was too late to stop him, all coming back to her.

"You mean that leg that YOU, Ron shot her in. What kind of husband are you?" Rose said, trying not to show her weakness as her tears threatened to flow over like small waterfalls.

"I could ask you the same thing Rose, only like this: What kind of daughter, step daughter and wife are you!?" he said rather to sharply than he had planned.

"You know what Ron." Rose said glaring at him.

"What?" He asked

"Get the fuck out of my mom's house and out of our lives! If I ever fucking see you again don't think I wont call the police!" Rose said as he looked at her in shock.

"What?!" He asked

"Did I stutter?! Get the fuck out!" Rose yelled he sent her a glare before moving out of the way and out the door. Rose sighed before going into the house making sure he wasn't lying and that her mother wasn't somewhere in the house hurt. Making sure he was gone she got in her car and drove to the hospital that they always went to, asking if she was there she indeed was.

"Mom are you ok?!" Rose asked as her mom looked up.

"Yeah they gave me some pain killers, how did you know I was here?" Trish asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Ron." Rose said simply.

"Oh um well let's go to your house, aren't Amy and Matt coming soon?" Trish asked

"Yup and so are Stacy and Andrew." Rose said. The rest of the ride was silent but they soon came to a stop as they got out of the car, Trish saw that familiar black car and knew who it was immediately.

When they got in the house Trish hugged Amy tightly it had been so long since they had seen each other.

"Trishie! I missed ya girl you look good." Amy said breaking the hug.

"Thanks so do you." Trish said and turned to Matt hugging him.

"Hey Matt." She said as he returned the hug.

"Hey Trish how are you?" He asked

"I'm good and seems like you both are." Trish said referring to him and Amy.

"Oh sure you say hi to my mom but not to me? I see how it is." Rose said with mock anger and still a little steamed over from her conversation with Ron.

"Aw, Rose we'd never forget you, the tall Stratus." Amy said as she hugged Rose.

"Geez, thanks for the encouragement Amy." Rose said with a smile as she let Amy go and Rose went and hugged Matt.

"I can't believe that Jeff is getting married can you, Rose?" Matt asked as they let go of each other.

"I Know! And the not long after today too!" Rose said.

"Hey, at least you haven't grown any have you?" Amy asked as she eyed the young Rose as Trish bit back a laugh.

"I heard that mom! And no, I'm done growing…I don't want to be 5'11 like Stacy is." Rose said bluntly.

"And before you ask, I am 5'8, not 5'10, or 5'9, ok, just to make that straight." Rose said as a silver Cadillac pulled up and Stacy and Andrew got out of the car.

"How's my tall partner in crime?" Stacy said as she walked right towards Rose and hugged her tight.

"Good. Thank god you guys are here. I think that Jeff, Lexi and Jay would be happy to she you guys, and plus we need to finish setting up our house before Ashley, Celenes and Cody, and Torrie get here. Oh, and Lexi and I are in charge of the cooking." Rose said with her serious face.

"Oh good lord. Just as long as you don't nearly burn the house down like you two did 10 years ago." Trish said as they all walked inside.

"My GOD!?!?!?!? Why is it that no one can ever let me live that one incident down?!?!?!" Rose said as she tilted her head back to which everyone laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My god Rose! Where were you! We were worried sick about you woman!" Jay said as he jumped the last three steps and grabbed Rose as he held her in his arms protectively.

"Um…lets see here…I went to moms house…and Ron was there… so I had to drive all the way to the hospital to pick mom up and yeah…that's what totally happened! And you totally need to think about getting a new husband mom." Rose said and even ones mouths were dropped open at Rose's story.

"Trish…why, why were you in the hospital?" Amy asked as basically everyone there wanted to know why except for Jay, Rose, Trish (A/N DUH!) and Stacy.

"About 6 years ago, just like, weeks before I debuted in WWE…Ron came over to Jay's…" Rose started.

"Of course, he had to be overprotective and bring a gun and start yelling at the three of us…"Jay continued.

"And from what I heard from Trish…he pointed the gun at Jay, so Trish stood in his way and the both of them got in an argument. The rose got between the two and broke the argument up. So Ron turned around and was about to shoot someone until…" Stacy said as they continued the tale.

"I jumped on Ron's back and Rose kicked the gun out of his hand…but it was too late as the damage was done…a gunshot wound to my right leg." Trish said as she finished the tale.

Everyone except for the people that had known the story had a look on their faces that plainly said, "What the hell is wrong with him?''

"Ok, I know that it's a sad story, but we have things to do. Since its already twelve here, I say that we eat and finish all of the preparation." Rose said.

"Hey, who else is coming?" Amy asked.

"Um…Celenes, Cody, Ashley and Torrie." Rose said as they all walked into the kitchen.

It was already a quarter to four and everything was just about finished. Lexi and Rose…under the watchful eye of Trish had successfully finished all of the cooking and were now putting the dinner rolls in the oven.

And on the other part of the team, Jay, Jeff, Matt, Stacy, Andrew and Amy had more or less cleaned and decorated the house. The living room was vacuumed, the staircase railing was polished and waxed, there were were streamers hanging from a few doorways. Everyone was so busy with their work that they jumped when the doorbell rang.

Rose walked to the doorway and answered it…only to have Celenes jump on her.

"Ok, I know that you're here. Now please get off of me before you make my shoulder worse than it actually is." Rose cried as Celenes got off of her. And behind Cody were Ashley and Torrie, and all four of them were dressed appropriately for the occasion.

"Ok…listen up people. Since everyone is here and that these four are apparently ready to eat…I say that the rest of us get changed. It is like; 3:50 right now…so lets go. Oh, and mom. That dress that you bought a like, a month and a half ago is in the second door on the left." Rose said as she jogged upstairs.

"Ugh! I do not know what to wear!" Rose cried as she flopped back on the waterbed mattress.

"Um, how about that knee length silver skirt that has slits in the sides and that purple strapless shirt." Jay replied as he threw a white jacket over his black shirt.

"Hmmm, that is not a bad idea, I would of never thought of that!' rose said as she jumped up to grab her outfit but was spun around and felt his lips on hers. Smiling into the kiss, Rose broke apart still smiling.

"Wow…what was that for?" Rose asked as she looked into his eyes.

Jay just shrugged as if that were a stupid question.

"I don't know. I just felt like it. After all, you are my wife." He answered.

"Hmmm…very true." Rose said as she grabbed her outfit…got changed and was about to do her hair.

"You look so hot in that Jeff." Lexi said refering to the outfit that Jeff was wearing.

"Yeah, I know I do. Hey, what are you going to wear by the way?" he asked to which Lexi just shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe I'll just borrow something from Rose." Lexi replied as she stood up…but then she was pulled down as Jeff kissed her.

"Ok, you can go now." Jeff said with a huge grin on his face.

Lexi smiled as she walked upstairs and knocked on the door…and then she heard the muffled "come in!" as she walked in.

"Oh wow, your not wearing black." Lexi said as Jay was carefully putting a diamond necklace around Rose's neck.

"Yah. So what do you want Lexi?" Rose asked as she fluffed her curled hair.

"Um, something to wear for tonight." Lexi said.

"By all means. Go for it." Rose said as she walked to her "grooming spot" to put on her make up as Lexi squealed.

"Totally Sweet!" Lexi squealed as she ran over to the closet to pick out sling back black Cuban heeled shoes, a black skirt and a low cut v-neck white silk shirt.

"Thank you Rose bud! Love you!" Lexi squealed as she ran out of the room.

"O…k…" Rose and Jay said in unison.

Trish sighed as she studied herself in the mirror and the black dress that she was wearing.

"Come in!" Trish answered to a knock on the door.

"Hey mom. Are you ready to go yet?" Rose asked as she carried a bottle with her in the room.

"Of course I am Rose! When have you not known me to not be ready?" Trish asked with a small chuckle.

"Um, how about when you were gone for those, like, four days? Anyway, lets go before everyone starves to death." Rose replied and led her mother out of the room.

Once down stairs they were greeted by a very surprised Celenes jumping up and down.

"Oh my god you guys! It's snowing!!!!" Celenes squealed to which Rose and Trish rolled their eyes.

"Celenes, this is Toronto, what did you expect? It must snow in Reno as well." Rose said calmly while trying to clam Celenes down at the same time, which was not that easy.

"Not as much as it does here. Man I should move up here!" Celenes replied while Trish snorted.

"And what was the snort for, Trish?" Celenes questioned while tapping her right foot, thinking that she had caught Trish red handed.

"Me? I snorted? Oh, it was just, something that I thought about that was so funny." Trish replied with a small smile.

"Oh my gosh mom! You're embarrassing me! Ok lets go eat, like now!" Rose replied flatly as she led the pair into the kitchen.

It was eight at night in Toronto, and after eating the food; the whole gang was just lounging in the living room. Everyone was about to either pass out or go to the hotel when Rose slowly stood up to grab her digital camera and told everyone that it was time for the annual family pictures; and even though the majority of them were not family, Rose just told them that they were family to them. After ten minutes of the photo shoot you could say, everyone called it a night as they said goodbye until the wedding as Lexi and Jeff handed out wedding invites, and all that was left in the house was Jay, Rose, Lexi, Jeff and Trish. Trish was about to leave before Rose stood up.

"You're staying with us tonight mom, because I said so." Rose said and Trish just shrugged as she sat down.

"Oh my gosh, we have so many things to do! Like for you're wedding, and then there are going to be birthdays coming up." Rose said with a smile.

"Like whose?" Lexi asked as she snuggled up against Jeff.

"Well, we have Jay's on November 30, Mom's on December 18 and mine on December 22." Rose said as she stifled a yawn and fell against Jay's chest.

"Wow, that's a lot of preparation!" Lexi exclaimed while Trish just smiled and shook her head. She may be in her late 30's, but she was still as beautiful as ever even though her blonde hair and turned back to brunette long ago.

"That reminds me. Family, friends, wife, I have an announcement…Um, oh yeah, I am leaving WWE and going to TNA." Jay said as Rose sat up so fast that she strained her shoulder a little.

"Leave WWE? I can understand the storylines, but TNA? You're, like, going to be on trouble there!" Rose said as she chewed on her black fake French tip.

"I can handle myself, honestly. Now, I think that its time for us to go to bed, its been a long day, and too much excitement, so yeah. Ok, good night people and we will see you in the morning." Jay replied softly as he stood up and helped Rose up…and even though Trish had a smile on her face, Rose was still a little worried about her mom, and how she should tell her mom the sad story about her arguing with Ron.

_Hey guys, another chapter is done. Sorry it took a long time, and longer than I thought it would be. This chapter was going to be the wedding chapter, but I grew restless like: I want it long but not to long that it takes forever to finish, and sadly, it turned out like that. But fear not, the wedding will BE NEXT CHAPTER for sure for sure and it wont take forever…i promise, cause I said so:D hope you guys don't hate me for updating so late, and this taking forever to read!  So yeah, PLEASE R&R…4 me?  Anyway, enjoy! _


	6. The wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one…except for Rose, this story, and half of Alexis Jennings, oh, and also I do not own Jill. Also, my cousin, Kaity helped me a little.

Authors Note: ok, I made 2 minor mistakes…ok, maybe one, depends on how you look at it.

One: Trish married Ron Fisicio, or however you spell it.

Two: The Stratusphere is actually the StratusFear…but it can go either way I believe.

Also, the Toronto time difference is one hour than east coast, 4 hours on the west coast.

And finally I just want to say thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers, for giving the inspiration and like, happiness to keep going on! Thanks guys!!!!

By the way…… I feel a PLOTWIST COMING UP!!! But that's just me…..

Enjoy!!!

D.M.Petean

The Big wedding! (Ha! Told you so! )

"Jay, come on, are you ready to go yet? We have to get mom and go to the airport! You know that I like to be at least two days early, something that I got from my mother, and we need to get to New York like, at least to days before the wedding!" Rose hollered from the living room, taping her foot impatiently while she held her not surprisingly black duffle bag.

"Coming Rose!" hollered as he ran down the steps with his bag and both jackets in his arm. Rose smiled as she took her, not surprisingly black jacket with silver lining along the sides.

"Ok, now lets go, before Trish starts to worry about us. By the way, have you seen Ron around here lately? Cause I haven't seen him around Trish or here for that matter." Jay said as he and then Rose walked outside into the brisk, Canadian air; after hearing the words Ron and seen, Rose just stopped in her footsteps.

"For his sake, he better have been around my mother, or I swear to god that he is going to regret…, ugh, lets just say, he'll regret what he did, and ill be there to hurt him. Don't ask what happened, it's a VERY long story." Rose replied when he saw that look he gave her. She smiled up at him as he held the door open for her; and as she soon as they got to Trish's house, Rose walked up and was almost choked to death by her own mother with the hug that she gave her.

"Yeah mom, I missed you too; now, lets go." Rose drug her mom by the arm and headed into the vehicle waiting patiently for them.

"Rose, I just don't see what the big deal is with you hating Ron's guts! You should be happy, he is my high school sweetheart, and he took you in as a daughter when no one else would! Just get over it Rose!" Trish exclaimed, however, Rose's response was insane as she reached over and yanked the keys out of the slot which stopped the car. As a result, Jay and Trish looked at her as if she was insane.

"You know what mom? I am SICK OF IT!!!! Im am sick and tired of, " Oh, you should go on Ron's side." Or, "Give Ron a chance, he never meant to hurt me, it was an accident, he never hurt you, so why should you hurt him?" As of right now, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IS YOU DO NOT DIVORCE THAT MOTHER FUCKER I WILL LEAVE TORONTO, AND BECOME A U.S. CITEZEN!!!! Got it? Glad we understood each other. For these past seven years, it's ALWAYS been about Him. What does Ron want? Are you ok Ron? I love you Ron. You are my all in all. What about me? What about Rose? You haven't been around me my…almost my entire life, and your already forgetting about your one and ONLY daughter!!! This is pissing me off, how you always take his side and never mine anymore. Ok, I may be 26, but I still need the love from a mother need; I to re-patch what I never had with you. I have feelings to, even though I may a cold-hearted bitch most of the time, but I DO have feelings! Once again, glad we understood each other." Rose replied, venting all of her anger and sadness out on her mother, something that she would horribly regret later.

"Ok, Rose just calm down, ok, now breathe." Jay said slowly, it just could be late and her being cranky.

"Fine. I'm calm now. Happy?" Rose said as she threw a slight fit before feeling her phone ring. It was Lexi calling.

"Drive the car." Rose replied smoothly as she tossed the keys back before answering her phone.

"Rose, please tell me you are almost to the airports, cause I can't wait that much longer! Nervous breakdown! We have the gown and tux fittings tomorrow afternoon! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!"Lexi cried having pre-wedding anxiety.

"_Ok, Lexi, chill. We are almost to the airport, in Toronto, so well be there in the morning, we won't get there until like, maybe 4 am then, so we'll stop by at about 11am. Is everyone going to be there? At least you guys are doing this on one of the three days you guys have off." Rose replied._

"_yeah, everyone is coming, im just so scared Rose. What if Jeff has second thoughts and hates me and calls the wedding off!" Lexi shrieked, chewing on her nail until it was down like the of her nails were._

"_Ok, Lexi, two things. One: Jeff loves you so much that he won't do anything to hurt you. I can guarantee that, cause I've known him forever. Two: I can tell that since you are like, having a heart attack, stop biting your nails, cause we are getting manicures, and most likely pedicures, you can blame that fetish I have on my mother, as long as they are not pink, cause I'll die! Ok, got to go, airport coming up! Love you as a sis, bye!" Rose said as she hung up and sighed._

"Wedding anxiety with Lexi?" Jay asked.

"You know it." Rose replied as she sat back in the seat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 12:30 in the afternoon when Rose was woken up by having the feeling of a spider on her head, only to find out that it was Jay's hand attacking her head more or less. Screaming, Rose fell out of the bed while Jay peered over the bed, trying not to laugh.

"That hurt you moron." Rose mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny. I had to do that, honey." Jay replied, laughing as he came over and helped his wife up.

"Your lucky that I love you." Rose said as her cell phone began ringing.

"_Hey Lexi, what's up?" Rose asked._

"_Nothing much, just thought that I'd let you know that everyone is here, so bring Trish and Jay over. You should know where it's at. (A/N "it" being the gown fitting place) Anyway, Jeff is going to wait here with the guys and us until you get here then we'll be ready to rock. Ok? Just thought that I'd let you know. Anyway, I'll see you when you get here, ok? Love you, bye."_

"_Ok, bye." Rose said as they hung up._

'"Ok Jay, lets go get Mom and get going." Rose replied as she causally walked into the bathroom.

Once they got to the gown store Lexi was sitting on Jeff's lap looking through a magazine, hearing the door ring she looked up before jumping off his lap and attacking Rose with a hug.

"Ok Lex I know you're nervous but can ya like get off of me, LIKE NOW!"

"Oh right sorry, ok you guys can go now." Lexi said to the guys, giving Jeff a kiss on the lips they left the store.

After getting her gown fitted to her body she showed it to Trish and Rose,

"Oh it's beautiful Alexis." Trish said touching the fabric, she spun around it the bottom going up.

"I love it, I feel like Cinderella in this!" Lexi said.

"You think Jeff will like it?" She asked

"I think he'll love it." Rose said and Trish nodded.

"I hope that you guys are right, anyway, lets see what you look like in yours Rose." Lexi said as she carefully changed.

"Everybody else is changing, but since you were late, I decided to make reservations, just don't make the same mistake again!" Lexi joked with a fake scowl as Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm felling the love Lex." Rose mumbled with a smile as they walked on.

"Hi, I reserved two bridesmaid dresses for a Mrs. Rose Reso and a Mrs. Trish Fisicio." Lexi said as the clerk checked her computer; she nodded as she led Rose and Trish to try their dresses on.

"Tighter, god damn it! OWW! Not that tight! Rose cried as she rubbed her back. "Perfect." She said as she flashed a disarming smile of hers.

"That is beautiful Rose." Trish said as Lexi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, by the way, Lex, there's something that I want you to have." Rose said softly as she reached into her purse to grab something silvery out.

"I wore this on my wedding day, and I want you to wear it, since we are like, sisters." Rose said with a smile as she handed her necklace to Lexi.

"Really, Rose, its beautiful, thank you!" Lexi said as she attacked Rose with an other hug.

"Ok, lets go guys, before Rose gets suffocated by your hugs." Trish said with a small chuckle.

"Wow, Trish, thanks for the boost in moral support." Lexi said as Rose nodded in agreement.

"You are going to look wonderful, Lexi. Let me tell you, it's going to be one of the best days of your life. You and Jeff are perfect to each other." Rose said with a smile as all of them grabbed their dresses.

"Really? Oh, thank you Rose! Now, yes go meet up with the guys… I mean, after all, it's only a few days before the wedding and it's going to be hectic with the final preparations! But luckily, I have you with me, thank you Rose." Lexi said as the whole party hoped into two cars.

"Anything for you Lex, my best friend. Anyway, the reminds me mom, If you get a call from Mickie today, then its because I told her I wanted a horse for my birthday, and she's the only one I knew to get in touch with about it and conform that I really said that! Please?" Rose asked.

"Ok, Rose…but don't bug me about that…we should focus on Alexis." Trish said.

"I know. Anyway, Lexi, try not to get cold feet on this whole thing. If you really love him, which I know you do, it really lower's your self-esteem, but you'll always be happy in the end. Always." Rose said as she leaned back in the car seat.

"Thanks Rose! Again. Anyway, lets grab the guys and head back to my house and relax." Lexi said as Trish and Rose laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"For me, Lex, there is no such thing as relaxation." Rose said, "But for you…I'll try." She said with a small laugh.

After they picked the guys up, they went over to Lexi's two-story house, which was beautiful.

"Wow, I can't believe that everything is coming together in only a matter of days." Jeff said as he leaned back in the chair, allowing Lexi to put her head on his chest.

"I know. Now that everything is set, the bachelor and bachleorette parties, the preparation before the big day, the wedding, the reception, and the honeymoon for you guys, it'll go by in a flash. Trust me, I know. This one here nearly fainted from having a panic attack." Jay said with a smirk as he nodded towards Rose.

"You know, that really isn't funny. Anyway, one of my friends, Jill is coming with Celenes and Cody. She wanted to come. And after you two have a little R&R, I hear that you guys have two championship matches coming up." Rose said as she basically sat in Jay's lap and was absentmindedly doing Becky's hair.

"I know. It's going to be amazing. Hopefully I don't freak…I mean, I have enough with my nails." Lexi said with a sigh as she studied her nails; Trish and Rose just glanced over at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That's why, Alexis, Rose and I are taking you, Amy, Lisa, and Becky to get our nails done. Becky, since she's too young, hers are going to be airbrushed, but we are getting manicures." Trish said softly.

"That should be fun, but no black, not appropriate for a wedding and no pink either before Rose flips out." Lexi said as everyone started laughing.

"What is wrong with the color pink, I mean, seriously!" Becky said as she spoke up, causing everyone to laugh, even Lisa.

"How about white? Its neutral, it matches, and no one will freak out." Amy suggested as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, everything is ready to go; what should we do now? Rose asked as everyone shrugged his or her shoulders.

"How about we go to a club?" Alexis suggested, everyone looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads.

"I want to go to a club too!" Becky said and everyone realized they need a babysitter,

"Sorry sweetie you're two young but I can baby sit you for tonight, we'll have a fun time I promise." Trish said

"Ok, as long as it's with someone who's fun like you, then ok." Becky said as she ran her hands through he low ponytail.

"Becky, don't call her that. Call her Miss Trish or Mrs. Stratus." Lisa said. "I'm sorry she did this, Trish, I honestly don't know what has gotten into her." Lisa said, apologizing again, Trish just laughed.

"It's ok, honestly Lisa, everyone calls me Trish. Anyway, you guys should be getting ready to go." Trish replied as she quickly glanced at her watch.

"All right, we'll get ready. But does this include me getting up within the next five seconds? Ok, fine. I'll get up now." Rose said as everyone got up to get ready.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone found themselves downstairs ready to go.

"So, are you going to be ok by yourself mom?" Rose asked as she leaned down to give her mother a hug.

"Rose…I'll be fine. And if I need anything, I have your cell phone number, so I'll call. And don't stay out too late all right?" Trish said as Rose slowly smiled.

"All right Mom. Love you." Rose said as she turned and walked outside.

"You take the first dance."

"No you. I say, seeing how you are going to be the bride to be."

"But Rose, you're already a wife. I say you go first!" Lexi said, whining a little bit. Rose and Lexi were having a bit of an argument about who was going to dance first.

"Ok, both of you, I can fix this. Rose, come here." Jay said, as he gently pulled Rose by the arm.

" I'm going to get some drinks." Amy said, everyone wanted a little alcohol, except for Rose who oddly enough wanted ice tea.

"Wow, can you believe it? This is wonderful, im surrounded by wonderful friends, and it's going to be like the start of something new, with my marriage to Jeff." Lexi said sighing and yawning as she leaned a little into Jeff's arms.

Rose quickly glanced at her watch, which said 8:30 and looked up; they had been there for a couple of hours.

"it's 8:30 guys. I think that we'd better get going, we have a lot to do within the next 48 hours." Rose said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mom, where back." Rose said softly as they came back in; Trish looked up at them and her face was grief stricken.

"Mom, what happened? Are you all right? Where's Becky?" Rose asked about a million questions at once as Trish held up her hand.

"Lisa, Becky went to bed, all right. So I don't want you to get worried about that. And Rose, Ron called. And he told me all about the last meeting that you two had. What is you problem?" Trish asked standing up. Rose just looked down at her mother, her green eyes seemed to clash with Trish's brown ones.

"You know what Mom? You'd never understand anyway. And you'll just pin the blame on me once again. We'll, guess what, I'm not a child anymore, I thought that you would realize that…maybe I was wrong to think that." Rose replied, surprising calmly, as everyone stared at her in disbelief, even as she turned around and walked upstairs, cussing under her breathe, in what was undoubtedly, German.

" swear, I don't know what has gotten into her." Jay said as he excused himself and followed her upstairs.

Trish just sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We'd better get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Trish said as everyone nodded in agreement, still shocked by what they had just witnessed.

Slowly, Rose ran a brush through her blonde- brown hair and quickly wrapped it into a braid. Looking up, she saw jay standing there and he closed the door. Sensing that she was in trouble, she stood up and tried to go out the door, but Jay was in the way, He just looked down at her, with his loving eyes, boring into hers, asking many questions without being verbally said. And she never answered anyone of them.

The next morning, Rose was strangely quite as she sat there, staring into space, and not eating very much as everyone around her started eating.

"Ok, Rose, you are coming with me to get appointments for our hair and nails, all right?" Lexi said as she stood up. Rose nodded, grateful to get out of the house for a while.

"So, you ladies want appointments at eleven-thirty in the morning, for seven women?" One of the female workers asked glancing up at the both of them. "And that is tomorrow morning, the twenty-ninth?" She asked again as both Lexi and Rose nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alrighty then. I guess that we'll be seeing the whole party tomorrow." She said as Lexi and Rose walked out.

"Hey, we need to get a few things, ok? And the party is going to be later this afternoon, same with the guys. Is that all right with you?" Lexi asked as she glanced over at Rose.

"Yeah, that's fine. We need a flower girl basket, tiara, flowers, rose petals, and jewelry, and something to tie the flowers with. So lets get some white and red roses." Rose said with a smile as they pulled up to get the items.

"Totally, I knew that I was lucky to have someone like you in charge of this wedding!" Alexis said as they both started laughing.

"You know, what would you do without me?" Rose said with a smirk.

"Hey guys, we are back!" Lexi said as Rose came in with all the bags on both arms. Lexi's arm wasn't in a cast any more; it just had a brace on there.

"So what did you guys get?" Amy asked as the two sat down.

"Some brides maid stuff, you know. Becky, come here." Rose said as Becky pranced over.

"So, Becky, this is for you," Rose said as she pulled out real white rose petals and a silver basket that had pearls embroidered on it.

"Now, I am going to put the petals in this basket, all right. And when tomorrow afternoon rolls around, you are going to toss these petals around, ok?" Rose explained to Becky as she smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Ok, so let me get this right, Alexis. We have the parties an hour from now, and then we come back to the house for the rehearsal dinner?" Trish asked as Alexis smiled and nodded. In the back round Rose's phone started to ring.

"Hey Celenes, where are you guys? And is Jill with you?" Rose asked excitedly.

"We are on our way there, in about fifteen minutes. And yes, Jill is with us. So see you in a bit!" Celenes said as she hung up.

"Ok guys. Celenes and Cody are on their way, and they are brining a friend of mine, Jill." Rose replied as she busied herself with tying the bundles together.

About fifteen minuets later, everything was ready to go for the big day; there was a ring at the doorbell.

Walking over to answer the door, Rose was attacked by two girls who basically attacked her with hugs. Cody, standing in the background, just shaking his head at his sister and one of Rose's good friend.

"Oh my god Jill, its sooooooo good to see you again!" Rose said, looking at Jill. Standing at five feet and six inches tall, Jill was beautiful. She had golden brown hair. She was truly a beauty.

"I know! I like, missed you so much!" Jill said, bouncing up and down like a little excited girl.

"Let me introduce you to everyone one. Of course, you know my mom, Trish. And this is Amy, Matt, Lisa, Lisa's daughter, Becky, Paul and Michael. And let me introduce you to the groom and bride to be tomorrow, Jeff and Alexis. Oh, and of course, I can't forget about my husband, Jay." Rose said, sweeping on hand through everyone and saying everyone's name practically in one breathe.

"Oh. My. God." Jill said with her jaw dropped. "I knew that you came from a wrestling family and actually met wrestling superstars and you like, promised that you'd introduce them to me at one point or an other. Except I thought that you were being sarcastic." Jill said as she sat down.

"Well, that teaches you for thinking," glancing at her watch, Rose spoke again. "We'd better get going for the parties, everyone. I don't know what you guys are doing for an hour and a half, by Miss Alexis and I made reservations at a restaurant. And the we'll meet here for the rehearsal dinner." Rose said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right, everyone calm down!" Rose said at the top of her lungs. They were in the backyard of Alexis' place, getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. Alexis' whole family was there, and the younger kids were enjoying their time with Becky, running around and screaming. Rose, Jay, Lexi and Jeff were sitting at a table looking over the plans.

"So, it's settled then. It's going to be Trish, then Amy, Lisa, Rose, Becky, and finally my dad and I right?" Lexi asked as everyone nodded in agreement. It was a makeshift, tables and chairs set up. But it was close enough to the real thing.

"Ok Jay. What you and Jeff need to do is basically round up all the guys. And when the chairs come to an end, walk up there and just stand up there, ok?" Rose asked as Jay nodded and got Jeff after kissing her on the cheek. "Ok Lex, lets go get the girls and tell them what's going on." Rose said as she and finally Lexi got up to round all the girls up.

One after an other, they walked down the aisle, Trish, followed by Amy, her flaming red hair flowing out behind her. Following her was Lisa, all smiles, and came the maid of honor. Her blonde and dark brown flying around her. Skipping behind her came Becky as everyone awed at her, such a pretty girl. And then came the long awaited bride, all smiles and beauty surronding around her, like an aura.

"Ok, that was perfect everyone! Remember that the wedding is tomorrow afternoon at….at…." Rose stammered so that Lexi had to finish it for her.

"Two Forty-five in the afternoon." Everyone cheered and came up to congratulate the groom and bride.

"I think that it is time for us to get some sleep. We have a super long day tomorrow. So, where are you guys going to stay, because you know that it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you know." Trish said with a slight smirk as Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Mother, you are like, so supersticous." Rose said, rolling her eyes as she turned and walked towards Jay.

Laughing, Jeff looked to Trish and answered, "Don't worry about it Trish. You ladies are going to stay here, I have a place for us guys to go to."

"so anyway Jay, what do you want to do for your birthday, since we are flying back tomorrow night." Rose was sitting across from him and smiling sweetly as he reached across and grabbed her hands.

"I don't know yet, sweetie, we'll find that out though. Let's just look forward to tomorrow." Jay leaned in and kissed her. Looking up he saw Jeff waving for him to get into the car.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon though." Jay said as he kissed her again as she smiled and nodded, standing up as well.

"Good night guys, see you tomorrow afternoon." Rose said softly as she walked back to the other women, helping to put everything away and to call it a night.

"Lexi, stop squirming, I don't want to burn your head or your beautiful hair." Rose said, carefully curly Lexi's hair. "I also don't want to burn your wedding dress." They were in a small room getting ready; the bride's maids and Becky were wearing light purple flowing dresses that were silk. Lexi's dress was strapless, low in the back, high in the bodice that curved and had gold and silver gems on it.

"You're telling me. If she keeps squirming, she's going to end up with makeup across her face." Amy replied. She was sitting in front of Lexi, attempting to put her makeup on.

"I'm so sorry guys, I'm just like, so nervous." Lexi said, her hands in her lap as she was wringing them together.

"it's going to be just fine, I should know." Rose said with a smile. Turning the curling iron off and setting it down. Grabbing hair spray, she quickly dosed Lexi's hair with it.

"Ok, you can take a look now, and I didn't scare or singe your hair at all." Rose said as she turned Lexi towards the mirror to see. Amy was done putting Lexi's makeup on at last, and there were no makeup marks smeared across her face.

"It looks great guys. Ok, now, I have my pinky ring with the blue stone in it, my new dress, my old, old earrings and… ok, where is it! Where's something borrowed!" Lexi said as she started hyper venalating. "Lexi calm down, I have it." Rose said as she clasped the necklace around her neck. "Take care of it. I wore it on my own wedding."

"All right girls, lets put on our shoes." Lisa said. Everyone had on stilettos, except for Rose and Becky; Becky was too young and Rose too tall. There was a knock on the door and everyone froze. Rose went to check and said that it was only Celenes and Jill.

"They are ready for you guys. And I have to say that you all look lovely. And don't worry, we decorated it just like you wanted us to." Celenes said as Jill nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Ok, Becky here's your basket, Rose your tiara, our bouquets and Alexis, your veil." Trish said. Rose went over and ever so gently placed the veil into Lexi's hair before placing her tiara into hers.

"Ok, everybody has everything, so lets go." Lisa said as the quickly and ever so silently walked out and down the endless hallways.

Jeff was standing on the stage and was looking around, and pacing nervously until Matt and Jay had to stop him.

"Hey, calm down. It's bad enough that the two of you are physcos, so don't add nervous and second guessing onto it." Matt said as Jay rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, they heard someone call out. "William Jason Reso get over here!" Everyone turned to look at Jay. "Yes, oddly enough, William Jason Reso is my real name. It's either Rose or mother, I'll be back." He said as she steeped off of the stage.

"Cool! Now I'm going to call you William!" Jeff teased.

"Did you call me Rose?" Jay asked coming over to the group as he took everyone one in.

"Yes, I did, could you please tell the minister that we are ready to get started? Oh and by the way, happy almost birthday." Rose smiled as Jay rolled his eyes and walked fast back up there.

"You guys should probably go and sit down." Trish said to Celenes and Jill as they nodded and quickly ran to their seats.

Lexi stood their quietly right by her dad, taking it all in. it was a pretty and loving place. A pretty and loving time as well, surrounded by friends, family, and her one true love. She wouldn't want to trade anything to get rid of this day. Grabbing Rose's free hand she pulled her towards her and gave her a huge hug, careful not to crush the flowers and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for everything." There were different types of flowers and colors on the stands, ranging from roses to carnations, being white and red, and tied together with purple ribbon. Yep, Celenes and Cody did a great job. The music started playing as Lexi drew in a deep breathe. One by one, they walked down they aisle of the temple, Trish, Amy, Lisa, Rose, Becky, and finally Lexi as she came down with her father as she stood in front of Jeff as they clasped hands, after she handed Rose her own bouquet.

After the minister blessed them and they said the things together, now was the moment of truth, and it was just such a pretty and loving moment; they both said I do, binding them together forever. Jeff and Lexi leaned in and kissed as everyone stood up and cheered. There were sniffs, and clapping and more cheering. Even more so when Jeff picked her up and swung her around. After he set her down, she grabbed her bouquet, and turned around, but no before hearing Rose mutter the words _love birds_. Fake glaring at her, Rose smiled and gave her a hug before walking over to her husband, and one by one, everyone walked down the aisle of the temple and into an other room for the reception party.

Enjoying the party and having a great time dancing with everyone, Rose glanced at the clock and shrieked a little. They had an hour and a half before they had to catch a plane. Looking around for Lexi, she finally found her and pulled her aside for a minute.

"Lexi, we have to go in like, a bit. Didn't you say that there was this photographer who wanted pictures of the whole wedding party waiting for us outside?" Rose asked and Lexi simply nodded in total realization.

"Oh my god, I forgot! I'm so sorry. I'll get everyone." Lexi said as she hurried.

After some photographs, Rose announced that it was time for them to leave.

"All right, we have to get going. Jay wants to be back home for hit birthday tomorrow. Have fun on your honeymoon guys, Do you know when you'll be back?" Rose asked.

"December the fifteenth. We'll be there in time for both birthday's…and Jay's super late birthday present." Lexi said as she leaned a little into Jeff.

"All right, just give us a call when you get back. And congratulations Jeff, and Lexi, do me a favor, and try to calm down a little…oh wait…never mind, it just wouldn't be the same without you being physcos, Mrs. Hardy." Rose said with a small smile. Of course, there was respect in her teasing like always.

"All right, I'll always be the same Rose Bud. See you guys later!" Lexi said with a smile as everyone said his or her byes to the trio leaving.

But for Rose however, something horrible was going to happen to her…and she didn't even know it…because there was a person lurking in the bushes, watching her every move.

_Whew!! Sorry guys, that took me longer than expected. Hope you love it though. My computer was down for almost a month getting fixed, and I had writers block, end of the year activities, and im also in the process of moving! I am like so sorry about that guys. I also left a cliffy, and my cousin Kaity and I took turns writing the end of this chapter, so enjoy again! And review plz!_


	7. Turmoil?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and/or no one except for Rose, the story, and that's like, about it. Authors Note: I've had numerous people help me out with this:

"Happy Birthday Jay." A voice came from out of nowhere, almost as if it were from the darkness. Slowly opening his eyes, Jay looked into the green-yellow eyes of his wife.

"Ugh… it's my birthday, I like feel old at the age of 31." Jay mumbled as he rolled out of bed; Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Jay, today since it's your birthday, we have to go down, because the Off the Record show wants us to show up, after that, we are going over to Mom's, and then, the two of us are going to one of Toronto's top restaurants, little miss Rose got reservations…one way or an other." Rose said with a smile that seemed to wake Jay all the way up.

"You're joking! NO WAY! YOU ARE THE BEST WIFE EVER ROSE!" Jay said as he grabbed Rose and hugged her hard.

"So anyway, I have more news. Um…I have like decided that I can't stay away from wrestling, I love it so much. So, I decided to sign a two year contract with TNA, so that I'm basically on the road with the love of my life, for two more years." Rose replied slowly, as if she were trying to calculate her words.

"Wow, that is totally amazing Rose, just be warned that we are probably going to have the same story lines, like we're both heel or face, or something along those lines." Jay said as Rose nodded.

"So anyway, I need to take a shower, as I suppose that you need to too and we'll have lunch, and then head over, all right?" Rose said as Jay nodded.

They were ready to go. Rose had on dark blue stonewash jeans with a black studded belt, a purple long sleeved shirt with the sleeves being see-through, and a dark blue jacket that was trimmed with black faux fur. Bending over, Rose was lacing up her black boots as she looked up. Jay was dressed in his best pin stripe suit with almost matching boots and a white shirt underneath. His hair was slightly damp but smoothed back; Rose's was loosely curled.

"You ready?" Jay asked as Rose stood and nodded. "Don't forget though, they want us to introduce ourselves by our ring names." Rose replies, and right after she said that, the phone rang. Checking the Caller-ID, she put it on speaker.

"Hey Lex, how are you?" Rose asked.

"Doing great, we are like, on the plane now for our honeymoon, and we decided to call and say Happy Birthday to Jay. So tell him for us will ya?"

"Umm…Lex, you can tell him, he's right here, and it's on speaker. And make it quick, we have to go to a television show." Rose replied; on the other end where whisper's, and then suddenly and almost unexpectedly, Lexi and Jeff we're on the line, saying and almost shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY!!!"

"Thanks guys, makes me feel so much better, even though I am like so old. Anyway, we'll talk to you guys later, bye!" Jay said as he turned the phone off and shot Rose the evil look; Rose returned that look with an pure innocent one as she ran out laughing followed by Jay.

They had gotten to the studio and we're rushed in immediately, it was time for the show to start.

"I'm Rose Murrow, and I'm Christian, and we're up front and Off the Record."

"Welcome, and I am very fortunate enough to start the show off with two WWE Former Superstars, Christian, and one to continue the Stratus legacy, Rose Murrow. However, we have news that you'll see these guys in the ring again starting late January, however, not a WWE one, but one in TNA. Rose, starting that you we're finished with wrestling all together in past interviews, what changed your mind?"

"Well, lets see, that's a very thought out question George. Well, lets just say that I wasn't you know, exactly ready to leave wrestling to say in the least. I honestly do not know, I've had an incredible seven-year run with the company, and I just wanted to try something new you know. I would never turn my back on loyal WWE fans; it's just that…TNA is something that I have been wanting to do for a couple years earlier. So I signed a two year contract with the company."

"Christian, you quit from WWE, and signed a contract with the same company, was it for the same reasons or is it something else?"

"Basically the same reason's, and I'm always ready for something new."

"Let's go to magazines. Rose, you've been on almost double the amount of magazine covers that your mom has been on, but yet you never posed for Playboy."

"We'll, no offense to everyone that has posed for Playboy, I think that's it's begging for attention and a waste of my time. I have never been interested in it, it really never caught my attention, and it never will. It just doesn't seem the right for me to do."

"Yeah, and if she did or ever does, then I'd get jealous, and its not that hard to get me jealous." Christian said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I don't see you posing for it either!"

"It's a girl thing."

The interview went almost like that for ten minutes, as they discussed other topics, such as their life away from wrestling for a while, family, injuries and their marriage.

"I think that that went rather well…other than the whole, "why do I not look gothic today?" or the whole Playboy argument.

"So completely and utterly true, my love. Anyway, I guess that we should head over to your mom's. By the way, you never answered my question earlier, we are we going for dinner?" Jay asked as they walked to his white truck.

"I know that you have been wanting to go here forever, but couldn't because of wrestling, our wedding and Lexi's wedding. However, we are going to Truffles, and your lucky that I got us quick reservations when I did, the capacity of 80 almost filled up. When I called it was like, four seats available." Rose said with a triumphant smile.

"Thanks Rose, I've been wanting to go there for a while. Do you know where it's at?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yes sir I do. It is located on the second floor of the Four Seasons Hotel. 21 Avenue Rd., Toronto, Ontario, Canada M5R 2G1." Rose said as she glanced off of the paper that she held in her hand.

"Alright, now…what the hell?" Jay questioned as they pulled up to Trish's house where a lot of cars where there.

"Great. I think that mom and dad are here." Jay grumbled as he jumped out of the truck and helped Rose out as well.

"Don't worry about it Jay. Oh, wait, Jill is here, and I think that she may go all-hyperactive once she sees you. She like, has this thing for you." Rose replied with a grin. She heard some twigs snapping on the ground as she carefully turned around.

"Rose, what is it?" Jay asked, concern registering on his face.

"Nothing…I just thought that I heard…never mind." Rose said with a forced smile as she grabbed her husband's hand and walked into the house together.

"Happy birthday Jay." Trish said as she gave her son-in-law a quick hug.

"There's my little boy." A voice said from the distance as Jay turned around with a groan as his mom and dad came up.

"And beautiful Rose, you made the right choice for marring this woman Jason." His father said with a pat on his bag, where as his mother looked Rose carefully up and down.

" I don't know. She seems a little too tall, and she's a wrestler. Not to mention that she's part Greek. The only thing that I like about her is that she's Canadian. You were better off with that German Model Denise."

"I don't think so. Rose seems to be perfect for him and she was a model, part of being in wrestling. She can actually reach him; you don't like her just because she's 5'8? The two seem to have a lot in common…"

Jay had had enough as he grabbed Rose by the hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"This is why I did not want them here, my mother does not approve of you. She doesn't like your mother either."

"Jay, its alright…its my mom's fault anyway. She thought that it would be nice anyway.

"Anyway, my mom is setting something up, I'll be right back." Rose said softly with a soft smile; she started to walk off before a voice stopped her.

"May I have this dance?" Both turned around to see Jill standing there begging with her eyes, a look she knew that Rose couldn't resist.

"Alright, Jay, dance with her, because if you don't she'll go on this rampage of my destruction." Rose said with a chuckle and Jill just gave her an icy glare as Rose walked away towards her mother.

"Do you have it Mom?" Rose whispered as Trish flipped her newly died blonde hair out of her face and then smiled.

"Yes, I do Rose. It's out back, will you do me a favor and bring it out front?" Trish asked as Rose nodded and silently walked out the back door as Evanescence's Snow White Queen started to play.

"So, um…Jill is it? I heard you had a thing for me, is that true?" Jay asked as he glanced down at Jill and she softy laughed.

"That is true. When Rose called and said that the both of you were married, I was like, no way, and then she sent me a picture and then I was like darn." She replied with a snort.

"Wow, I love the way that you talk Jill." Jay said as he tilted his head back and started laughing as Jill looked up at him longingly.

"So what are you guys doing for Rose's birthday?" Jill asked with curiosity as she flipped her golden brown hair back and smiled.

"Something really really special. Don't tell her, but while she was in the kitchen yesterday, Mickie called me and said that she had gotten Rose a horse for her birthday. It's been something that she's wanted for a long time and now she finally has it. I'm really happy for her, and im happy too. I mean, I have an wonderful and amazing wife that's spending the next two years on the road with me, I great family in law wise, and incredible and amazing friends. I can't really ask for anything else." Jay said with a huge beam as Jill sighed and looked down, now knowing that she would never have this man, by a long shot.

"You know, I am happy for her. If you're looking for her, then she is outside; I'll get her something that's black…like her soul." Jill muttered the last part to herself. Jay just looked down at her with a questioning look before walking outside to find his wife.

"And I'm telling you this Ron! Until you get an attitude adjustment, then don't even BOTHER showing you're stupid ass around here!" Rose practically screamed into the phone as she slid it down with a snap.

"Oh hey Jay. My mom got something for you, follow me." Rose said with a soft smile as she grabbed his hand further back into her mother's huge backyard.

Ok, now I know you and you'll like, refuse anything extremely nice, and I tried to explain that to my mother. But no, she had to be like, "he's my son in law and I'll get him what I want." And so I couldn't stop her so she got you this." Rose stated as she pulled off a blue tarp and revealed an almost brand new black ford truck.

Jay just looked it up and down with his mouth open in awe.

"I…I… I LOVE YOUR MOM ROSE!" Jay said as he attacked her with an hug that nearly toppled her over.

"Thanks guys, we really enjoyed it, but we have to get going we have reservations at Truffles tonight. Goodnight guys!" Rose said as she and Jay walked out to his new truck.

"I love you Rose." Jay said as he quickly kissed her as she smiled up at him. "Lets go, to the restaurant!! It's really beautiful there, Mom drug me there a few years ago, when I hurt my knee and was ready to go back on the road." Rose said as they waved bye to everybody, however, Rose had an eerie feeling that someone was following them, and couldn't help but tense up. Jay looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, seeing that Rose was shivering a little even with the heater on.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jay asked with concern as he concentrated on the road going towards the restaurant. Rose felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise a little as she forced a smile and forced her body to remain still.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Rose said as she fixated her eyes onto the road, Jay glanced over at her briefly.

"Ok if you're sure." He said as his eyes went back onto the road ahead. Rose remained quiet for the rest of the ride, glancing as the trees and houses went flashing by. Her elbow resting against the window and the side of her head resting against the palm of her hand. Jay put one of his hands on her leg and squeezed it softly still not convinced that she was fine, like she said she was.

Rose took her head away from her hand as she looked over at him, "What?" she asked him.

"You're completely sure there is nothing you want to tell me? You know I'm here for you." Jay reminded her,

"I know that Jay and I appreciate it, but there is nothing to tell. Ok?" Rose asked her emotions starting to get the better of her as she choked back some tears. He could hear it in her voice, but didn't push it and nodded slightly as he kept his eyes on the road.

As he put his hand back on the wheel she rested her head in her hand, turning so he couldn't see her face as a few tears fell down her pale cheeks.

Wiping them quickly she sniffled before looking out the window again, "Mind if I put the radio on?" She asked, her voice sounding somewhat shaky.

"Sure." He said with a smile, it was getting harder not knowing what was wrong with his wife. He could tell she had cried, after all he wasn't blind.

"Thanks." She said before reaching down and turning on the radio, Forgotten by Avril Lavigne came out which just made it worse for her.

She had tried her best not to cry but the lyrics had gotten to her, she began to sob hard, so hard that it was making her body shake. Jay quickly pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine, including the radio.

"Please, Rose tell me what's wrong? It's killing me to see you like this, baby." He said running a hand through her hair, she looked up at him as the moonlight showed the tears running down her face.

"It's…it's…ok, seeing's how I have no choice but to tell you now, but ever since the wedding a few days ago, I couldn't help but feel the fact that someone is stalking me, like, wants to hurt me physically, and now I have that same feeling now. I don't know what's wrong…I just…i don't know what's wrong with me." Rose finished and then continued to sob harder into Jay's arms. Jay just sat there, like he was paralyzed and could only hold her reassuringly before making up his mind. "Rose, we are going straight home, I don't want to go to a restaurant with you like this." Jay said fiercely as Rose looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something before Jay cut her off. "Don't argue with me Rose, we're going home and that's that." He said with such intensity in his voice, in his eyes that Rose knew so well, well enough not to argue with as she gave a feeble nod. Jay just started himself up and started the truck again and got back onto the road as Rose just wiped her tears away. She could not believe that she ruined his birthday just like that. And so they had arrived home. Now that his emotions were completely calmed and could speak without anger, he looked over at his wife and glanced at her face, which was grief stricken. "Are you ok Rose?" he asked as she just nodded. "Go ahead and go in, I'll join in a few minutes. I just gotta think to myself." Rose replied softly, so soft that he had to strain his ears to hear her and then nodded his head understandingly. "I love you Rose." He said as he jumped out and walked towards the house. "He could also hear her say I love you back. However, he was still worried. After she watched him go in she took out a mirror and studied her tear stained face. Mumbling to herself she took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. There it was, she heard it again. Footsteps, faint footsteps. Either she was losing it or the person was there. A person, was it someone from her past who wanted to hurt her or a crazed obsessed fan? She started to freak out as the footsteps came closer, and closer, and closer. What was that?? A tap at the window? I couldn't be…it was just, eerie. Shaking, she slowly turned to a window and saw a face in the moonlight, a face that she didn't know with a bloodthirsty smile on his face. It was a male, she knew it was, and the next second she knew, we tried to lock the doors as fast as she could, but he so much faster, oh so much faster as he opened her door and then proceeded to pull her out. She opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream and continued to until a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she struggled to get out of his grasp. But he was so much stronger, stronger than her. She felt nails go into a pressure point on her wrist as tears began to well up in pain. She screamed but it was a muffled one and she heard more footsteps coming. Rose?" Jay asked as she continued to struggle against his grasp, Jay went to open the door and they could see the doorknob turning….

_Ok guys, im gonna leave it at that for now cause I'm evil like that. Um, sorry I didn't update sooner and stuff, but I just got so busy with like, school and NJROTC and stuff like that. And also I wanna thank my goods friends (ones a cousin) Andrea and Kaity (the cousin) plz R&R and the next one will be up sooner!! Ciao!_


End file.
